Jakens Ballad
by Hairann
Summary: The story of how Jaken first met Sesshoumaru and the events that molded them into who they became.  Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  This is not a romantic pairing. Won 1st place best in-character: Jaken from FA March '11
1. His Savior

Title: His savior  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Tune  
Rating: T for mild implied violence  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 250  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 1 of Jaken's Ballad

The battle raged on around him and he knew in that moment that all was lost. They were out numbered, over powered and soon they would lose this fight. He was their prince, their leader, he was meant to lead them to victory and yet he would lead them to their slaughter. They had trusted him with their lives, their hope and their future and he had failed them all.

And then suddenly, he had appeared. The winds howling through the trees as though a haunting tune whispered through them, heralding his arrival. He watched in shock and disbelief as one after another of his enemies tumbled to their knees. Brought down by the unknown savior, until every last one of them were dead at their feet.

He stood in awe of the majestic creature before him, never before had he seen such raw, frightening power. The strength of his aura alone threatened to buckle his knees and then, just as suddenly as he had arrived, he was gone. Not a word spoken nor a glance shared between them. For a moment, just the briefest moment in time, he wondered if he had imagined the entire thing, but the cooling bodies at his feet, stained and blistered in poison, assured him it had been very much real.

Just as he had not been granted one, he spared his faithful followers not a single backwards glance as he rushed after the force that had just blown through the clearing; his savior.


	2. Introductions

Title: Introductions  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Peak  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 250  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 2 of Jaken's Ballad

His followers had been completely forgotten, the moment his savior had arrived in the clearing, ending the battle in mere moments. And now, as he followed along behind him, he too seem to have been forgotten. Not a word was uttered as he trailed along over hills and through forests. Walking from sunrise to far past sunset, day after day, night after night.

Afraid he would be turned away, he dared not whisper the slightest sound to his savior, preferring to wait until he had spoken first, but he never said a word and he found himself wondering if he had even realized he was there. Too wrapped up within his own thoughts, knowing nothing around could pose him any danger, the world around him seemed to completely disappear from his mind.

At least until late one night, only a few moments after they had settled in, when he turned toward his follower, seemingly really seeing him for the first time. "Who are you and why are you following this Sesshoumaru?" his savior had questioned, in a round about way introducing himself as well. Standing, he grabbed the peak of his hat, removing it before bowing deeply.

"My name is Prince Jaken, my lord, and I wish to follow you. I would be honored to serve such a powerful demon such as yourself, if you would have need of me," he informed him as he bowed once again, silently praying he would not be sent away.

"Do what you want."


	3. Left behind

Title: Left behind  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Grudge  
Rating: T for mild violence  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 250  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 3 of Jaken's Ballad .

Elated by his allowance to stay, Jaken bowed to his new lord respectfully before deciding on a place to rest for the night. Bidding him a good night, he closed his large, yellow eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, hoping to awaken before Sesshoumaru was ready to leave as to not annoy him for having to wait.

But even as he awoke before dawn, he glanced around the small clearing to find that not only had he awoken before him, he had already left. Bowing his head, Jaken grudgingly admitted to himself what should have been obvious the night before.

He wasn't wanted, wasn't needed. He could offer no real assistance to the powerful demon and instead of allowing a useless tag-along to follow him, he had simply walked away from him. Sighing to himself, Jaken began to go over the options before him; he could return to his home with his head down, beg his followers to to allow him to be their prince again or he could try and track the demon lord.

Making up his mind, without really thinking about the first option, Jaken rose to his feet as he glanced around, trying to discover the direction his lord had headed in. But before he could find any trace of him, a large, overpowering aura appeared behind him and he spun around, hoping to find his lord standing before him once again. But instead of the majestic dog, it was an angry bear demon.


	4. Jaken and Bear

Title: Jaken and Bear  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Ember  
Rating: High T for violence  
Genre: Drama  
Warning: Graphic violence  
Word count: 250  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 4 of Jaken's Ballad. In case you don't get the reference with the name, it's a play off of 'David and Goliath'.

Barely managing to dodge the attack at the last moment, Jaken crashed hard into the ground as the demon thundered passed where he had been standing an instant before. Already hearing him turn back, the small, toad demon quickly glanced around for anything he could use as a weapon to fight off the many times larger demon.

Spotting a decent sized branch lying some feet away, he rolled towards it as he evaded an attack, scooping up the stick as he passed. Just as he turned back to face the demon, he spotted it about to swipe him with its large paw, and swung his crude staff with all his strength. The bear growled as it pulled back its injured paw, before swinging it down on the branch and cutting it in two with its claws.

Glancing down at the now two-piece weapon, Jaken was given no time to think about his options as the paw came crashing down toward him. With a stick now in each hand, he brought them together, sandwiching the paw between them and causing the demon to roar as it pulled back its throbbing limb.

Taking advantage of the opening, as neither of its limbs were in a position to protect its torso, Jaken leaped off of the ground, plunging one of the sticks into it's stomach before using it as a spring board, thrusting the second into its neck. As the demon began to fall, Jaken jumped back away from it to safety.


	5. Granted Permission

Title: Granted Permission  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Grant  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 250  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 5 of Jaken's Ballad.

"This Sesshoumaru sees you are able to take care of yourself," a deep voice commented emotionlessly as its owner appeared at the edge of the clearing, drawing Jaken's attention to him.

"Did you not leave, my lord?" Jaken inquired confused, already sure, even if he refused to admit it, that it was unlikely he would ever see him again.

"This Sesshoumaru has no use of a weakling who can not even defend themselves," he explained as he gestured toward the demon carcass lying a short distance away.

"You were testing me, my lord? To see if I was worthy to travel with you? Did I pass?" Jaken questioned, completely forgetting about his first two questions when he realized the only one he cared about the answer was the last one.

"Yes, you passed. This Sesshoumaru shall grant you permission to follow me. Come," he instructed before turning and making his way back out of the clearing. Quickly gathering up his few belongings, Jaken rushed to catch up to his long strides and fell in line behind him.

"So where are we going, my lord?" Jaken inquired after a few minutes of silence had passed between them.

"Where we are going," Sesshoumaru replied cryptically and the shorter demon took the hint to be quiet and fell into silence once again. Sure the demon before him couldn't see, Jaken silently cheered his good fortune. Things were looking up for him, he hadn't been left behind.


	6. Battle not fought

Title: Battle not fought

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Reckless

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 249

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 6 of Jaken's Ballad. Won first place for Reckless prompt on IY Insomnia.

The road had been long and quiet as the duo traveled in silence, both content to walk without uttering a sound. Dusk was settling on their third straight day of moving, seemingly, aimless through the forest, their destination unknown by the shorter demon.

Though that did not seem to phase him any, as he was content simply to be allowed to follow after his newly appointed lord and master. And so they traveled, leaving no sign that they had ever passed by, ignoring the sounds of the forest around them. It wasn't until darkness had settled upon them, their path illuminated by the crescent moon above, that they came across the first visual sign of life.

As they rounded a bend, they spotted a lone demon blocking their path some few yards ahead. Quick to act, Jaken scooped up the first branch he found and began to run toward it, only to be prevented from doing so by Sesshoumaru's slender arm blocking his path.

"Do not be reckless, there is no glory in a meaningless death," Sesshoumaru told him before baring his fangs to the nearby demon. Instantly understanding it was out matched, it quickly disappeared back into the forest. "Not every battle need be fought," he continued as he began walking again in the direction they had been heading, soon falling back into silence. Filing his words away to be contemplated on at a later time, Jaken hurried to catch up before he was left behind.


	7. Seven no six days

Title: Seven...no six days

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Worn

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 241

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 7 of Jaken's Ballad. Won third place Worn prompt on Issekiwa.

Another day had ended and Jaken's feet dragged on, too tired to continue, but he remained unwilling to complain. However, only a few steps later, he tripped over some unseen obstruction on his path and landed flat on his face, his limbs too worn out to rise back up. About to assure his lord that he would be on his feet in just a moment, his words died on his lips when he saw Sesshoumaru standing there looking, strangely, unannoyed.

"So seven days is your limit? Then we shall walk for six," Sesshoumaru informed him before moving to gracefully seat himself at the base of a nearby tree. As Jaken continued to stare at him in silence, watching as he closed his golden eyes contently, he realized that he had been tested once again. Unsure if he had passed this time, Jaken soon decided it did not matter at that precise moment and rested his head on the dirty ground underneath him.

As far as he was concerned, it was as good a place as any to sleep and he didn't have the energy to get back up even if it wasn't. "Sleep, this Sesshoumaru leaves at dawn," his lord warned him and, too exhausted to open his yellow eyes, Jaken simply replied with a respectful 'yes, milord', before quickly falling asleep. Silently opening one eye, Sesshoumaru covertly checked on his charge before settling himself in for the night.


	8. Abandoned Elders

Title: Abandoned Elders  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Commonplace  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 250  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 8 of Jaken's Ballad.

The next morning, they arrived at a very commonplace, unremarkable village. Just as he was wondering why they had stopped, Sesshoumaru ordered a quick, "Stay," before disappearing into a hut.

Confused, but not about to disobey a direct order, Jaken remained where he was told, glancing around as he began to hear the whispering of the villagers. Unused to being around humans, he was curious about what they found so interesting, only to realize they were pointing and staring at him.

Thinking perhaps he had mud on his clothing, he glanced down to find himself spotless and was just about to inquire as to what they were pointing at, when an injured screech came from nearby. Turning toward the sound, Jaken found an elderly man being pushed back by a much younger man with a few others standing behind him, arms across, glaring at the obviously weaken man.

"You know the rules, old man. You don't work, you don't eat," the younger man reminded him before heading back inside. As Jaken watched in shocked, the others did the same no matter how the older man pleaded for a small portion of food, claiming to be too weak to work in the fields any longer.

Jaken couldn't believe his eyes, in his village elders were revered, treated like the Kami for their many years of service to their clan, but here they were abandoned and treated like vermin. Turning from the sight, he hoped all humans weren't like that.


	9. Sweet tooth

Title: Sweet tooth

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Build

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 249

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 9 of Jaken's Ballad.

Being who he was, Sesshoumaru never did explain the reason for their stop at the human village and after two days of waiting, Jaken gave up on ever knowing the answer. True to his word, the two of them walked for six days before finally stopping to take a break, much to Jaken's relief.

"Wait here," Sesshoumaru instructed before disappearing into the surrounding forest and, knowing he would return when he was ready to, Jaken turned his attention to building himself a fire to keep warm. Once it was ready, Jaken quietly made his way around the campsite, carefully over turning every leaf and rock as he searched for his dinner.

Placing each grub upon a the largest leaf he could find, he made his way back toward the fire. Getting himself comfortable, Jaken glanced around to make sure there was no one to steal his food, before beginning to pluck each one from his plate, popping them into his mouth and munching away on his favorite food.

Though most demon clans believed eating grubs to be beneath them, preferring instead other demons or even humans for supper, he knew they were far more nutritious and helped to stimulate the mind. Which, as a member of a shorter clan of demons, was the most important thing. He couldn't always out run or out fight his opponent, but he could usually out smart them. Plus as an added bonus, grubs tasted sweet to him and Jaken loved sweet things.


	10. Sesshoumaru's little helper

Title: Sesshoumaru's little helper

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Quote prompt one (A dog is the only thing on earth that loves you more than you love yourself - Josh Billings)

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 974

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 10 of Jaken's Ballad.

Jaken was waiting patiently where Sesshoumaru had left him when the demon lord finally returned from wherever he had gone. Much to the smaller demon's surprise, when he arrived back at the clearing, he didn't look quite the same as when he had left. In fact, he was so different, that at first Jaken had thought he was about to be attacked by another, much larger, demon again, until he noticed the crescent moon adorning his forehead.

"My lord?" Jaken questioned, still not entirely sure that it was who he believed it to be, but a slight huff of air through his nose in his direction, quickly confirmed his identity. "Well I supposed it is not too surprising, I have heard talk of some of the more powerful demons being able to do this, but may I ask my lord, why are you still in this form?" Jaken continued, sitting down in front of the massive form of his master.

His answer came in the form of multiple ranges of barks and growls, followed by a long whine that would have had him raising his eyebrows in question, if he in fact had eyebrows. "Forgive me, my lord, but I am not adept in the language of dog demons. Perhaps if you would revert to your smaller form, I could understand you," Jaken informed him only to be met by another series of barks. "You can't revert to your other form?" he inquired unsure, only to be met with a massive head nodding up and down, blowing a large blast of wind on him that almost knocked Jaken off balance.

"Alright, one nod if it is normal, two if something is wrong," he suggested and after a moment, Sesshoumaru replied with one nod. "I'm guessing it takes a while to turn back each time, power issues?" he inquired only to be met with an annoyed whine. "Oh right, one nod for yes, two for no." One nod was given. "I see, is it going to take a while?" This time two nods. "So you want to make camp here for the night and start again in the morning?" Back to one nod.

"Very well, is there anything you need before I settle in for the night?" Again a single nod. "This might be a bit harder so I'm going to guess two things at a time, one nod for the first, two for the second and if it's neither, no nods," he decided and received a nod of agreement from his master. "Are you hungry or hurt?" No nods came. "Need me to take care of something outside of camp or inside?" Two nods this time. "Inside camp, alright," Jaken mumbled as he glanced around and realized that other than the two of them, the only thing in camp was the fire.

"Does it have to do with the campfire or one of us?" Again two nods. "You or me?" One nod this time. "Need me to get you something or do something for you?" Back to two nods. "Are you in some kind of discomfort or..." Jaken began only to be interrupted by a single nod. "Does it related to dogs or..." he began again, the interruption repeating itself. "So a dog problem huh? What do dogs need?" Jaken questioned out loud to himself, startled when Sesshoumaru rose one of his hind legs and began scratching away at his side.

"An itch?" he just about shouted when he realized that Sesshoumaru was showing him what he needed himself and after a moment, the demon lord confirmed it by nodding his head once. "You have an itch you can't reach and want me to scratch it?" Again he was answered by a single nod. "Alright," Jaken agreed as he stood and began closing the distance between them. "Can you tilt the part that itches toward me?" he requested and watched as the massive dog laid on its side, exposing his belly to him.

"Top half or bottom?" he questioned and received a single nod in response. Making his way to the massive torso, he began scratching all of the places he figured his paws couldn't reach and soon found a spot that had one of the gigantic hind legs thumping in appreciation. "That's the spot?" he confirmed with a single nod of his master's head and continued to scratch away while the demon lord panted above him.

"Feel better?" Jaken inquired once he had finished and Sesshoumaru responded with another nod before rising back to his full height. "Glad I could be of service, my lord." As Jaken began to turn in for the night, he was rewarded with a long, rough tongue gliding up the length of his body as Sesshoumaru, careful not to open the poison sac in his mouth, thanked him in the only way he could at that moment.

"You are very welcome, my lord, I am happy just knowing I have finally be able to do something for you," Jaken assured him with a respectful bow before biding him a goodnight and making his way over to the fire to lay down. Behind him, the massive dog demon looked upon his charge with pride before lying back down with his head on his paws, ready to get a good night's sleep. Though he wouldn't usually sleep while out doors, needing to be ready in case anyone attacked, he knew no one would be idiotic enough to attack him in this form. And even if they were, his hearing and sense of smell was currently heightened, he would be awoken by their presence long before they even knew he was there.


	11. Jaken's Lullaby

Title: Jaken's Lullaby

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Clap

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 246

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 11 of Jaken's Ballad.

Jaken had quickly noticed his lord's silent, almost brooding like mood as they continued their trek across the land. While half of him wished to inquire as to what was wrong, and hopefully be able to help, the other half had no desire to annoy the demon lord and get himself killed. So, in silence, he continued to follow along behind until Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly before him.

"My lord?" he ventured carefully as Sesshoumaru glanced to the right and then the left. Unsure of what he was doing, Jaken decided it would be best to leave him be for now and fell into silence once again. As he waited, Sesshoumaru gestured for him to remain there before disappearing into the surrounding forest.

Quickly becoming bored, Jaken began to clap his hands in time with some long forgotten tune as he sat down upon a large boulder to wait for his lord's return. Before he had even realized what he was doing, the words began to pour from his lips.

.

"Within every pond,

you can find us there swimming,

from dusk until dawn.

.

Predators can't tell,

there are no dangers for us,

because of the smell.

.

Moss slimy and rude,

water stagnant and pungent,

bathing in the nude.

.

They think we are gross,

unintelligent things but,

they aren't even close.

.

The smell scares away,

anything that would attack,

and safe we all stay.

.

Others may have more,

but we won't get outsmarted,

by a carnivore."


	12. Jaken Senpai

Title: Jaken Senpai

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Inspire

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 250

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 12 of Jaken's Ballad.

As he finished singing the last few lines of the song passed down from his ancestors, Jaken noticed a movement coming from the woods and turned to find Sesshoumaru making his way back over to him. "Welcome back, my lord," Jaken greeted as he hopped to his feet and moved to stand near him, wanting to be ready when it was time to leave.

"Jaken, what were you just singing?" Sesshoumaru inquired after a moment as he glanced down at the much smaller demon.

"It is an old folk song inspired by the elders of my clan. It is meant to teach the younger generations that just because we are some of the smallest demons, it does not mean we are not without our advantages. It may not seem like it, but we are actually quite intelligent and it allows us to live far longer that most other demons our size.

"In fact, my lord, I do believe I am older than you," Jaken pointed out only to have Sesshoumaru give him a look that clearly stated he did not agree. "You are around 400, are you not, my lord?" he inquired, waiting until Sesshoumaru had nodded his head before continuing, "I will reach my 1,000th year in just a few days. And I am barely considered to be an adult. In order to reach elder status within my clan, you have to be at least 5,000 years-old."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied slightly impressed.


	13. The two fang's arc part 1

Title: The two fang's arc part 1  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Speechless  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 100  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 13 of Jaken's Ballad.

The conversation apparently over, the two fell into silence as they once again began trekking their way across the land. As always, Jaken had no idea where they were headed, but knew better than to ask his lord. Eventually he would know and that was good enough for him.

Hour after hour they walked in silence until finally arriving where Sesshoumaru was leading them. And confused, Jaken could do little more than stand there glancing around, unable to understand why they had stopped in such a common, rather clichéd little clearing.

When he noticed the reason, Jaken found himself speechless.


	14. The two fang's arc part 2

Title: The two fang's arc part 2  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Hairless  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 250  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 14 of Jaken's Ballad.

Standing before them had to be the strangest demon Jaken had ever laid his large, yellow eyes upon. He had no claws, no fangs, no elven ears and was even hairless. He was not of the dog clan or the fox clan. Not of the toad or wolf clans. Nor the panther or two-tailed.

He was simply a tree. A rather large and obviously old tree. So natural looking, that at first glance, Jaken had simply thought he was merely another tree, but after a few moments of silence, the tree had opened his mouth and spoken to Sesshoumaru.

"It has been a while, pup. What brings you all the way out to my forest?" His words had startled Jaken, but Sesshoumaru seemed to either be completely used to them or able to perfectly hide his surprise. Whatever the case may have been, the demon lord simply stood there staring at the demon tree in silence for a long moment, until he finally opened his eyes and turned his full attention to him.

"You already know the reason this Sesshoumaru is here, Bokusenou. Do not bother pretending that is not so," Sesshoumaru warned, or in his own way suggested, as he stared impassively at the much taller demon before him.

"If that is so, pup, then you already know the answer. Your sword awaits you where it has been since that day." Bokusenou reminded him as he glanced down at the sheathed sword laying beside his trunk.


	15. The two fang's arc part 3

Title: The two fang's arc part 3  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Careless  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 200  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Link: .  
Summary: Part 15 of Jaken's Ballad.

Without bothering to glance down at the sword or open his mouth, Sesshoumaru completely dismissed the aforementioned sword and glared at the tree demon for even suggesting such a thing. Confused and as curious as ever, Jaken covertly made his way around the statue-like demon lord and gave it a closer look.

After a moment, Jaken was sure he had discovered the reason his lord was unhappy about the sword, it seemed far too plain and unimportant for a demon of his standing. To Jaken, it seemed more fitting of a demon like himself rather than a demon lord. But as the tree began to speak again, he soon learned that it's outward appearance was, at least, not the only reason Sesshoumaru was unhappy.

"It is not the sword I want nor deserve. This Sesshoumaru is the oldest, the heir of the great general. It is only right that I receive the better fang," he insisted, paying little attention to his follower who was now glancing between him, the sword and the tree.

"Perhaps, pup, your sire believes you would be too careless with the fang and that is why he has had it placed where he did."


	16. The two fang's arc part 4

Title: The two fang's arc part 4  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Aimless  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 100  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 16 of Jaken's Ballad.

"Your desire is aimless. The sword is not for you and you will never possess it. Only the one your sire believed worthy of it shall have it. If that was you, it would have been here with me waiting for you the first time you came into my forest.

"This, the Tenseiga, is the fang meant for you. It is the only one of your father's swords you shall ever possess. Forget about the other, it'll never be yours," Bokusenou repeated as he glanced down at the sword, hoping his friend's eldest son would follow his advice.


	17. The two fang's arc part 5

Title: The two fang's arc part 5  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Fearless  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 300  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 17 of Jaken's Ballad.

"This Sesshoumaru is the ruling lord of the Western land, the heir of the great dog general, his own pure blood son. I am strong, powerful and fearless. I am a warrior of strength and grace. I am meant to concur, not to heal. The Tenseiga is useless to me. I neither need nor want a sword that can heal the dead. I want the sword that can strike down countless enemies in one swing."

"If you are the warrior you claim to be, pup, then you need not the sword. A true warrior is strong not because of the weapon sheathed at his side, but because of the power he holds unarmed. If you are so strong and powerful, Lord Sesshoumaru, then you will only make yourself weak by relying on an outside force."

Jaken watched in silence as the two went back and forth, following the conversation as best as he could, with as little details as he had. While it wasn't hard to understand the gist of it, how Sesshoumaru had wanted a different sword than the one his father had left him, no doubt when he had passed from this life, how the sword he had received was a healer's sword and not a warrior's, as apparently the other one was, he still couldn't help but find himself confused.

Sesshoumaru had referred to himself as being the only 'pure blood son' and that was what had Jaken so lost. What made him a pure blood when his brother was not? What was a pure blood? It was not an expression the much smaller demon had ever heard of. No doubt due to the sheltered life that him and his clan had lead. It obviously was not something the demon lord approved of, but why?


	18. The two fang's arc part 6

Title: The two fang's arc part 6  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Powerless  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 175  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 18 of Jaken's Ballad.

"Its power would not define mine, but accent it. It would be a warning to any who looked upon me that I would be far more than they could handle. It would tell of my power, my strength, my ability to rule my land without fear of any moving against me. The Tetsusaiga is the fang I desire. The Tenseiga would be powerless in my hand. As I have no desire to ever save a single human life."

"And that, pup, is why you did not receive the offensive fang. There is more in this world than demons and humans. More than the strong and the weak. More than immortal and mortal. There are lessons you must learn, that your sire tried to teach you, before you are ever truly ready to be lord. Had your father another male relative that was still alive, he would have made him his heir in your stead.

"You are not the lord because it was your father's wish, but because there was no other choice."


	19. The two fang's arc part 7

Title: The two fang's arc part 7  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Timeless  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 250  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 19 of Jaken's Ballad.

Sesshoumaru stood in silence at the tree demon's words and Jaken knew instantly that the thought had never crossed his lord's mind before. He had, as anyone would have having met him, believed that he was the rightful heir. Chosen by his father for his strength and power, his wisdom and skill. But it was not so, he was not chosen because he was the best heir. Because he was the first son and only pure blood, whatever that was.

He was chosen because there was no one else. Jaken could not even fathom what he could possibly say at that moment that would make him feel any better at all. He could not imagine what it would be like, feel like to discover this truth about yourself. As it was, Jaken had been made the ruler of his own clan after he had defeated the other families' champions in battle.

He was the prince of his people because he was the strongest, the greatest fighter. His name would be remembered until the end of time within his clan. His victory, as was all the others before him, and perhaps even more so with him leaving, is timeless. He was a legend, but not Sesshoumaru. His lord was practically called worthless.

As Jaken watched in continued silence, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away without a word to either of them. Unsure of what else to do, Jaken bowed quickly to the tree demon and hurried to catch up to his lord.


	20. The two fang's arc part 8

Title: The two fang's arc part 8  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Breathless  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 100  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 20 of Jaken's Ballad.

As Jaken struggled to catch up to his lord, he found himself falling further and further behind, unable to keep up with the extreme pace he was going. Exhausted and breathless, Jaken finally gave up as he leaned against a toppled tree trunk as he tried to catch his breath.

As angry and annoyed as his lord no doubt was, he knew he would return for him in time, as he always did. He knew he had not meant to leave him behind, truthfully he had probably forgotten all about him. It didn't matter to him, he would be back.


	21. The two fang's arc Extra

Title: The two fang's arc Extra  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Ageless  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 256  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 21 of Jaken's Ballad.

The clearing returned to silence not long after the two visitors had left, leaving the seemingly ageless tree to follow the sounds of their retreating steps until they could no longer be heard. Glancing down at the untouched and still sheathed sword, Bokusenou's wooden eyes soften as he heaved a sigh of regret. He had not wanted to be the one to say such things to the young heir, but it had been the great dog general's last request of him.

He had wanted his son to learn to be the kind of leader he had been, someone he could have been proud of, even if he could not be there to witness it. And while Bokusenou knew his old friend was right, that the pup needed some tough guidance in order to learn, he did not completely agree with the method. Telling the young man he had only been chosen due to lack of other candidates was not only heartless, but untrue.

He was the West's new lord because he was the most powerful demon in the clan after his father. He was fearless and strong. He would protect the land, allowing it to prosper. Sesshoumaru was the true heir, but he did not understand what it truly meant to be a lord. He needed to learn how to have compassion as well as power, sympathy as well as strength and love as well as hate. He needed to understand that his responsibility was to protect not just the demons that lived on his land.


	22. Shiny bobbles

Title: Shiny bobbles

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Quiet

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 214

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 22 of Jaken's Ballad

As the forest around him returned to the quiet, peaceful emptiness it normally was, Jaken couldn't help but worry as he could no longer sense his lord in the area. Now, in all honesty, his ability to sense other demons had never been that great, however, it was usually impossible not to sense a demon as powerful as his lord.

But now, not even the smallest sliver of his aura remained in the forest and Jaken was at a lost of what to do. He could wait there; where his lord would know to find him once he finally remembered him. Or he could follow after him; hope he could find him before some other large demon tried to make him its dinner.

Wanting to neither move nor remain there, Jaken sighed in defeat as he could not decide which would be the best course to follow. Hoping he might be able to find an answer in the stars, Jaken climbed onto the tree trunk he was leaning against and laid down, staring up to the sky. Only instead of finding a never ending dark river full of shiny bobbles like he was expecting, Jaken found himself staring up at the forest canopy. The trees were so thick, they completely blocked out the sky.


	23. Amongst the flowers

Title: Amongst the flowers

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Violet

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 211

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 23 of Jaken's Ballad

Clear on the other side of the forest, the massive dog, otherwise known as Sesshoumaru, continued to race across the land, completely unaware of the trees he toppled or the wild life he terrified. It wasn't until he had reached the end of the forest and found himself in a clearing full of violets, that the great demon lord finally stopped.

Sinking in midst of the flowers, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to be washed over in their scent, filling his mind with thoughts of nothing but the sweet flowers. He hoped it would be enough to take his mind off of Bokusenou's words, but already he knew that he should have known better. It was doubtful anything would be able to take his mind off of finding out he was lord simply because there was no one else, for a very long time.

Not since the day his sire died, had Sesshoumaru felt so betrayed by him. He was dead and yet the dog general was still in command of his life, still guiding his every move. It wasn't supposed to be like this anymore, he was supposed to have freedom now that he was lord, but instead, he still could not do anything but what his sire wished him to do.


	24. In the beginning

Title: In the beginning  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Beginning  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 294  
Warning: Use of the W word. Flashback.  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 24 of Jaken's Ballad

"Do you have something to protect?" the great dog general had asked his oldest son, marking the beginning of a long, almost endless journey for the younger demon. Though he knew the path he was opening for him, his son remained unaware of what his words truly meant. He was the prince of the Western lands, heir to Inu no Taisho and the second most powerful demon in all of Japan.

Instead of answering his father, he simply stared at him in silence until the elder demon finally turned and went on his way. Standing there watching as his form grew smaller as he faded in the distance, Sesshoumaru knew he would never see his sire again. Knew that with him already being injured, and going to what he knew would be another battle, he would not survive. But he did not even try to stop him.

His sire had made his own choice, had chosen the mutt his whore was giving him over his pure blooded son. He would die for them that day. He knew it, his sire knew it and still he went. His sire had chosen his fate and Sesshoumaru found himself unmoved by his sacrifice. Instead of living for his heir who would continue to need his guidance and support, he chose to die for a mistake that would never even know his face, his scent, his touch.

Without a backward glance or another thought of his father's fate, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. It was only a matter of time before he became the lord of the West and knowing the fang would be given to him once his sire was gone, Sesshoumaru found himself for the first time in his life, without a care in the world.


	25. The only one

Title: The only one  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Fortunate  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 283  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Link: .net/s/6305970/1/Jakens_Ballad  
Summary: Part 25 of Jaken's Ballad.

Shaking his massive head, Sesshoumaru cleared his mind of moments long passed, trying in vain to forget his sire's last words to him. He had been his father's only son, the second strongest demon in all of Japan for most of his life, and had he lived longer than he had, Sesshoumaru knew that he would have been fortunate enough to defeat his father in combat.

But like many things, his sire had robbed him of that as well. It was supposed to be his birth right, his right as heir, but he was never given the chance to prove he could best his sire in combat. Perhaps that was the reason why the other lords did not look upon him with respect or maybe they already knew the truth about him, the truth he had just learned.

Either way, it was over this day, no longer would he allow them to look down on him simply because he was robbed of proving himself to be the stronger demon. He was the one who was still alive, not his sire. Sesshoumaru would get more power and he would show them that he was meant to be lord. Not because there was no other or that he was his sire's son, but because he was the strongest demon, the most powerful.

Feeling himself take on his more humanistic form, Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as a plan already began to form in his mind. Turning, he began to head back in the direction he had come, wanting to pick up his ward so he could put his plan into action. Soon those that stood against him would know that he was the one, true lord.


	26. Left standing

Title: Left standing  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Ripe  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 232  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Link: .net/s/6305970/1/Jakens_Ballad  
Summary: Part 26 of Jaken's Ballad.

Jaken sat silently waiting for his lord to return to where he had left him, juggling a few ripened fruit that had fallen to the ground nearby. He wasn't a great juggler, not like his 50th brother anyway who was the current clan champion, but he could hold his own and entertain a few tad poles back home. Plus it gave him something to do to help pass the time.

The overwhelming presence that suddenly appeared behind him caused him to drop the fruit and give off a startled squawk. "My lord, you have returned," he commented, met by silence as the demon lord didn't even look at him. If Jaken didn't know any better, he would swear Sesshoumaru wasn't even aware he was sitting before him.

Deciding it would be best to reassure him some how, Jaken ventured, "If I may say so, my lord, pay his words no mind, for even if they are true, it is simply because your sire was too blind to see your greatness. Standing before me now is not a demon who was chosen for lack of other options, but the most powerful demon I have met in my many years on this earth. I may not have met your sire, but I do not have to, to know who is the greater demon. Only one of you is still alive, my lord."


	27. Second Chances

Title: Second Chances  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Brainstorm  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 261  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 27 of Jaken's Ballad.

"You would best watch your words, Jaken. It would be unwise to speak ill of this Sesshoumaru's sire again," Sesshoumaru warned, his tone darkening as he towered over the much smaller demon. Quickly nodding his head in agreement, Jaken tried to brainstorm a way to get himself out of this mess in one piece, but the seconds ticked by without a single thought coming to his mind.

As his lord's mood became darker, having received no answer from his ward, Jaken dropped to the ground afraid he would be struck down where he stood. Though his face betrayed nothing, Jaken could easily feel the waves of anger rolling off of him and began groveling before him before he even knew he had begun speaking.

"My lord, please forgive me. I did not mean any disrespect to your father. I only meant to praise you my lord, not insult your father," Jaken assured him, prostrating himself as he silently prayed for forgiveness. Hearing no response after a long moment, Jaken chanced a quick peek and found Sesshoumaru still standing above him silently, glaring down at him unmoving.

"This once, and only this once, shall you live after speaking against my sire. I do not agree with every choice he made and this Sesshoumaru believes his final actions to be weak and beneath him. But I am his son, my blood gives me right to speak against him, yours does not. This Sesshoumaru is not one to believe in second chances, do not make me regret giving you my first."


	28. And then?

Title: And then?  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Dread  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 218  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 28 of Jaken's Ballad.

Jaken quickly nodded his head enthusiastically, feeling the dread release the grip it had taken on his pounding heart. Deciding the conversation was over, Sesshoumaru turned and began walking away, Jaken instantly following after. "If I may ask, my lord," Jaken began after over an hour had passed between them in silence and he could not longer hold back his question, "what is our next move?"

For a long while more, Sesshoumaru held his tongue, perhaps thinking of the answer himself, and as Jaken was about to give up on receiving a reply, he finally began to speak. "This Sesshoumaru will cleanse his lands. There are those that believe me unworthy of my title and I will show them the error of their ways. Once my land is free of my enemies, then I will seek out my rightful sword."

"And then, my lord? Once you have the fang?" Jaken inquired, finding himself wondering why he even desired the sword as he did, being strong enough without it.

"And then?" Sesshoumaru repeated, more to himself than to his ward. "And then I will conquer all of Japan." Unable to prevent it, Jaken felt a shiver run down his spine at the cold, icy tone his lord's voice took with his last words.


	29. Lesser evil

Title: Lesser evil  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Class  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 230  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 29 of Jaken's Ballad.

As Sesshoumaru turned and began heading away from where Jaken stood, he couldn't help but second guess his decision to follow the demon lord. But even as he thought the young one's ambitions might be more than he could handle, Jaken knew it would not bode well for him to be on a side opposing him when he did take over Japan.

And he knew he eventually would. Anything the demon lord set his mind too, Jaken knew it would not be long before it had come to pass. He was simply in a class of his own and Jaken doubted there was anything, anyone in the world that could possibly stop him. Deciding it would be far better to be standing behind the future ruler of land, rather than someone who deserted him, Jaken quickly raced to catch up with him.

It was the lesser of the two evils for Jaken and, perhaps if he was lucky enough, his lord might change his mind and not really want to rule all of the land. And even if he didn't, even if he really did defeat the other demon lords and became the emperor of Japan, Jaken couldn't think of anyone better for the job. Nodding his head in agreement to his final decision, the smaller demon fell in step behind his lord as they settled into a comfortable silence.


	30. Scavengers

Title: Scavengers  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Trouble  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 296  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 30 of Jaken's Ballad.

Won second place for Trouble prompt on Unsung Heros.

The moment they stepped within the guarded walls of Sesshoumaru's ancestral home, Jaken knew trouble was afoot. He did not need a dog demon's enhanced sight or sense of smell to know that danger lurked behind every corner. His lord had said 'there are those that believe me unworthy', but Jaken felt as though there were none left on his side, other than himself of course.

As they walked through the large, crudely carved out halls, obviously made by and for dog demons in their natural form, Jaken had to suppress the urge to shiver. He could feel the unseen eyes glaring at him from within the shadows and turned toward Sesshoumaru seeking an answer. "Ignore them, they are simply the scavenger demons.

"They can sense there will soon be a battle and wish to feed on the loser. As long as you are alive, you have no need to fear them for you are not appetizing in your current state. Once you are dead, it will no longer matter if they feed from your flesh," Sesshoumaru explained, already having expected them to be waiting upon his return. The assurances did little to ease Jaken's worry and he picked up his speed to try and match his lord, hoping to be out of the hall as soon as it was possible.

"The war shall begin in a moment. Do not lift a sword and you shall live to see the end. They will not attack any they do not believe to be part of the battle," Sesshoumaru warned as he stopped before a set of large, heavy doors. Seeing Jaken's nod of understanding, Sesshoumaru began to transform into his true form before ramming into the doors and shattering them off of their hinges.


	31. Jaken the scribe

Title: Jaken the scribe  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Leisure  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 300  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 31 of Jaken's Ballad.

Won first place Leisure prompt on Unsung Heros.

Jaken was quick to scurry into a darkened corner the moment Sesshoumaru had crossed the threshold and began to attack the other demons. Though he knew that, as long as he didn't try to fight as well, he would be safe, Jaken also knew that he could not just sit around and watch in leisure.

While his lord was busy, there was much work for him to do as well. Watching as his lord grabbed a hold of a demon, not much smaller them himself, by the neck and tossed him across the large room, Jaken pulled out a scroll from inside his clothing and began writing down everything he saw. While he was unsure if his lord needed a record of who he 'took care of' or not, Jaken felt it was better to have one when it was unneeded than to not when it was.

And if nothing else, it gave him something to do to help keep him from trying to join the battle. As much as he wanted to help, he knew his lord did not need it and would only take it as an insult if he tried. No, it was far better for him to simply sit quietly in the corner, scribing the battle before him. Keeping a record of each demon his lord slaughtered as he made his way through the room, each one falling haplessly on top of the others, causing the walls to shake around them.

One after another they fell, but Jaken soon realized his lord did not go unscathed. His massive body was covered in cuts and bites, scratches and bruises. But as the last one fell, Jaken found the injuries did not matter. His lord had won and was safe. Tucking the scroll away, Jaken followed after him.


	32. A Millennium of Wisdom

Title: A Millennium of Wisdom

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Wisdom

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 294

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 32 of Jaken's Ballad.

Nothing he had seen or heard, done or thought could have ever given Jaken the wisdom he needed to understand what happened next. He had lived for nearly a millennium and he was sure that even if he lived for a 1,000 of them, he still would be unable to fathom the reasons behind Sesshoumaru's actions.

But as he stood there in silence, certain that the battle was over as all who could have possibly stood against his lord were laying bleeding and without breath back within the walls of his home, Jaken watched as the massive dog growled for him to stay before turning back.

And then the ground shook with great vibrations as his gigantic paws crashed down on his own walls over and over, reducing the once grand home into nothing more than a pile of rubble. Even when not a single wall was left in one piece, Sesshoumaru continued to pound into it again and again until all that was left was dust and pebbles.

Too shocked by his actions to speak, Jaken merely stood where he had been left, watching as his lord walked away from the debris without ever looking back. Hoping he would explain what had happened once he was able to transform back into his more 'talkative' form, Jaken quickly ran to catch up to the massive paws of Sesshoumaru and fell into step behind him.

As Sesshoumaru's enormous fangs reached behind him, grabbing a hold of Jaken's tunic and tossing him into the air, catching him safely on his back, Jaken decided it was his way of informing him that they were going too slow. Having no desire to argue, Jaken held on tight while retrieving his scroll and continuing where he had left off.


	33. Happy birthday, Mr Jaken

Title: Happy birthday, Mr. Jaken

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Arrow

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 250

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 33 of Jaken's Ballad.

When Jaken awoke a few days later, he quickly noticed his lord's absence, but paid it little attention. It was not the first time he had awoken to find him gone and knew it wouldn't be the last. Sesshoumaru would return when he was ready to and that was really all that mattered to him.

But then a thought struck him and Jaken sighed in disappointment. He might not return before tomorrow, which meant Jaken would have to spend today alone. Normally it wouldn't be such a big deal, but today was special. Today he was officially a 1,000 years old. If he was still with his clan, there would have been a huge celebration full of his favorite foods. A visually appealing demoness would have been gifted to him, his first concubine. The soft, croaking music would have lasted well into the night, songs written in his honor.

But he was no longer with them and decided being alone today was simply his punishment for abandoning them. Jaken sighed once again before climbing to his feet and beginning to gather firewood. At the very least, he could probably find a few of his favorite foods in the area and celebrate by himself. It was better than sitting around in self pity.

But as he went to reach for nearby branch, Jaken heard a strange sound rushing toward him before feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. Glancing down in confusion, Jaken found an arrow head protruding from his side.


	34. Unprovoked

Title: Unprovoked  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Loud  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 287  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 34 of Jaken's Ballad.

Shocked by the sight of the projectile protruding from his side, Jaken could do little more than stand there in silence for a long moment before the pain finally registered in his mind and he screamed as loud as he could. Spinning around to find his attacker, least they be readying another arrow, Jaken found himself further confused by the sight. Just passed the edge of the forest stood an elderly priest and a child priestess, wielding a bow much too big for her size.

"Good aim, child, now again," the priest instructed and as Jaken watched in horror, the little girl began to notch another arrow in her bow.

"Are you sure it is not cruel to practice on a living demon, master?" the young child asked as she glanced up a bit worried.

"'Tis not but a mindless demon, it is what they are there for. Now take aim and fire again before his feeble mind is able to grasp what is happening."

Utterly shocked by the priest's words, Jaken could do little more than sputter for a moment before realizing the child was about to shot him again. Not wanting to be shot with an arrow again, especially since the first had yet to be removed, Jaken found himself able to form a single word, "Stop!"

Confused, the young priestess glanced from her master back toward her target, even as she held her arrow ready, unsure of what she should do.

"Fire," the priest instructed and not one to disobey her master, the priestess released the arrow, aiming straight at Jaken's heart. Too stunned by the unprovoked attack, Jaken barely managed to dodge the arrow at the last moment.


	35. Unjustified

Title: Unjustified  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Bury  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 249  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 35 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Picking himself up off of the ground and dusting off his clothes, Jaken turned back toward his attackers with a strange croaking sound coming from his throat. The sound was his version of a growl. "Why do you attack me? I have done nothing to you," Jaken insisted and sure they would not attack again knowing he was not a mindless demon, he turned his attention to breaking off the arrow head so he could remove the shaft.

"Fire again," the priest instructed, causing a confused priestess and demon to turn toward him.

"But master, he's not...," the priestess began only to be interrupted.

"Fire again!" he practically screamed at her and not wanting to get into trouble, the young priestess did as she was told and fired another arrow at the stunned demon. This time, he was not fast enough to dodge it and took an arrow in his upper chest.

Seeing their target was down, the priest turned and began leading his charge away in search of another demon to practice on. Not a single glance was spared to the victim they unjustly attacked.

A while later Jaken regained consciousness and stared down at the arrow protruding from his chest. "It is a good thing that my heart is found elsewhere. And I suppose I am lucky that they were too rude to bury me." Putting thoughts of them out of his mind for now, Jaken set to work removing the arrows.


	36. Battle Scars

Title: Battle Scars  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Prey  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 297  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 36 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Even with as long as he had managed to live, Jaken was no stranger to being another's prey. While he might be the greatest warrior of his clan, they weren't exactly what you could call predators. You might say that he was used to being attacked, expected it even, but not this. The humans attacking him had succeeded in utterly confusing him.

Now he would be the first to admit that he didn't really know that much about them. His kingdom was only accessible through a swamp which required a visitor to hold their breath for well over ten minutes. Something he knew was impossible for them to do. As you can imagine, he hadn't really spent much time around them in his life as he only left his home when there was a battle.

Even still, were they really that heartless to attack him as they had done? When they thought he was a mindless demon was one thing, not that he condoned it or anything, but once they realized he wasn't? Why did the priest order another attack? He had not done anything to them, he had never even seen them before.

"Is that really what they wish to teach their tadpoles?" Jaken wondered out loud to himself before crying out in pain a moment later as he applied a bit too much pressure on his wound. "It would appear I shall have another battle scar," Jaken decided as he pulled back the bloody leaves and noticed his chest wound was too deep not to leave one. Pressing the leaves back against his wound, Jaken turned his eyes to the accompanying scar at the base of his neck. "Some wounds never truly heal," he whispered as he brushed his fingers against it.


	37. Betrayal of Mugoi

Title: Betrayal of Mugoi  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Attack  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 299  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 37 of Jaken's Ballad. This is a flashback drabble.

* * *

"We are under attack!" a voice called out from nowhere, startling the newly appointed prince, causing him to fall off of the large boulder he used as a bed. His mind still groggy, he grabbed the small dagger from his belt, which in his hands was a full sized sword, and rushed from his chambers. As he stepped out into the common area, he could see his people scrabbling about, some searching for their weapons, others leading the tadpoles to the haven.

"Pair up in groups of three, let not a single one passed you!" he instructed as he motioned for the two closest to him to join him. "Push them back from our home! We shall let none trespass on our land!" As he called out, expecting it to rally the fighters, their confused faces and whispers only served to shock him. "Why do you not fight?" he demanded as he turned toward a loud noise, realizing it meant the enemy was about to breach their home.

"Prince Jaken, have you not been told?" a soft, but sad voice inquired and as Jaken turned toward it, he realized the speaker was his mother. "Mugoi is the one that attacks. He has rallied some of our own people believing it is he that should be prince."

"That can not be," Jaken insisted as his sword hand hung limp at his side and he stared at his mother in shock. "He would betray me? Very well, but I shall not sink as low. Everyone remain here and out of the fight. I will not order you to attack our own people. I, and I, alone shall show them why I am prince and he is not. My brother shall rue this day."


	38. Sibling Rivalry

Title: Sibling Rivalry  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Welcome  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 247  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 38 of Jaken's Ballad. Still in flashback.

* * *

As the large boulder was slid back into place behind him, cutting Jaken off from the rest of his people, he held his head high and turned toward the approaching noise. Making sure his sword was sheathed at his side, he waited silently to 'welcome' his brother's arrival, each moment torture as he tried to understand why he would betray him as he had done.

But as the opposite side arrived, his brother Mugoi at the back of the mob, Jaken realized he would probably never understand the reason. "All of you lay down your swords now and you shall make it through this day unharmed. No matter who wins or loses. If you draw your weapon against a single member of our clan, you shall die right along with the loser of this battle.

"Only Mugoi and I shall fight. Unlike him, I am wise enough to know better than to endanger innocent people because I am a sore loser," Jaken taunted as he pinned Mugoi with a hard stare, his fingers resting just inches above his sword. "So Mugoi, are you toad enough to face me one on one? Or are you so truly weak that you must stand behind a mob in fear?"

His only answer was to lunge at Jaken with his sword raised high and, seeing that the others were going to stay as he had instructed, Jaken unsheathed his sword just in time to block his brother's attack.


	39. Breaking the rules

Title: Breaking the rules  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Calm  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 300  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 39 of Jaken's Ballad. Still in flashback.

* * *

"You should have never have be named prince!" Mugoi shouted as he brought his sword down hard and fast. Jaken barely had time to raise his own to block the attack, the force of the blow causing it to rattle in his hand as it threatened to fall from his grip.

"I won the tournament. I beat every able bodied toad in our clan. Why should I have not been named ruler?" Jaken demanded keeping his tone calm as he moved on the offensive and began swinging his own sword at his brother.

"You did not beat me! How can you have beaten us all if you never fought against the best warrior in this pathetic clan?" Apparently enraged by his own words, Mugoi rushed forward, sidestepping his attack and ramming into him, pushing his brother back into the boulder that block the path to the kingdom.

"Mugoi, you cheated!" Jaken reminded him, throwing him off of him and stumbling away from the rock. He did not need to look to know he had mostly likely broken a few ribs. "You were banned from the tournament for using poison on your sword. How can our fellow toadsmen trust your leadership and put their lives in your hands, if you can't even obey a simple rule?

"The battles in the tournament are meant to be fair, see who is a stronger and better warrior when faced with the same parameters. It is not to kill off our people or injury them to the point they will never hold a sword again. Both of which you did. You are lucky the elders did not demand exile, but that will no longer be the case. Once I have defeated you, you shall be banned from our people."


	40. Heartache

Title: Heartache  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Pain  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Warning: Violence and character death.  
Word count: 298  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 40 of Jaken's Ballad. Still in flashback.

* * *

Further enraged by his younger brother's words, Mugoi rushed forward once more, pinning Jaken between him and the boulder that blocked the path to their ancestral home. Making sure to swing down to Jaken's right as he did, knowing his brother would be able to block the attack, he waited until he had him at the disadvantage before striking.

In their current position, Jaken would be unable to protect his left side, putting him exactly where Mugoi wanted him. Keeping Jaken's attention on his sword, he stealthfully reached within his clothing for the dagger he kept hidden. Silently Mugoi unsheathed it and before Jaken could realize something was wrong, he stabbed it deep within his chest, aiming for his own brother's heart.

The pain caused the younger toad to cry out as a single drop of blood dribbled down his chin unnoticed by either. Unable to believe his own brother would do such a thing, Jaken could only stare at him for a long moment before the pain became too much for him to stand and the tears he had been holding back made themselves known.

"You are a disgrace, Mugoi, both to our ancestors and to our mother's eggs. I am ashamed to call you my twin. I may die this day, but I shall take you with me. I will not leave a tyrant such as yourself to lead my people," Jaken warned him as he raised his sword with what strength he had left and, blocking his brother's sword hand with his other arm, he brought it down across his chest.

The wound was deep enough to kill him instantly, a mercy he had not shown his brother, as Jaken soon realized the dagger he had plunged into his chest was coated in poison.


	41. Living Conditions

Title: Living Conditions  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Home  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 298  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 41 of Jaken's Ballad. Still in flashback.

* * *

Even if he could somehow manage to survive the stabbing, Jaken knew the poison would kill him. Just as it had done to two other toads during the tournament. Sinking to his knees, Jaken slumped back against the boulder as he turned toward the clan-mates that had arrived with Mugoi.

"Until a new victor can be found to lead our toadsmen, I leave my mother in charge. Her voice is as mine was; the law. Follow her rule and you shall know victory. Betray her and our people further, and both I and your ancestors will not look kindly upon you or your kin," he warned before being silenced by a coughing fit. When it finally subsided, he glanced down in his hand to find it covered in blood.

Glancing over to where his brother had fallen, Jaken gazed upon him sadly for a moment before he lost consciousness. As he slumped over, the boulder behind him began to move as guards came to retrieve his body. Right behind them, his mother emerged and made her way over to him, paying not a single glance to her eldest. "Carefully bring him to our home so he can be readied for burial," the newly appointed lady instructed as she bent down to gently kiss his brow.

"No send for the doctors!" she cried out after a moment startling the toads who were just about to pick him up. "Our Prince still breaths!" she informed them, causing some of the guards to cheer as the others rushed back inside to do as she bid. "I'm sure my son has given you right to live and if he does, I shall honor that. But only if," she warned turning toward those that had followed her eldest.


	42. The Return

Title: The Return  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Crack  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 246  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 42 of Jaken's Ballad. Back in present day.

* * *

Shaking his head to clear old memories, Jaken turned his attention away from the long healed scar and back the fresh one in the making. "If my heart had still been where it was supposed to, I would be dead. I suppose I should thank my brother for attempting to take my life. Because of him, the healers had to move my heart elsewhere to save me. Funny, is it not?

"Trying to kill me saved my life." Laughing humorlessly, Jaken removed the leaves once more and found that the bleeding had stopped. Sighing in relief, he tore the hem of his clothing away, before tucking it beneath his attire and pressing it against the wound. Holding it in place, Jaken began searching for something to eat, knowing he would need his strength to heal.

Not long after, he was sitting down munching away on whatever he could find, when he heard a cracking coming from behind him. Turning toward the sound, he found a large bear demon thrown into a tree, the now cut in half plant having been what made the noise. A moment later, Sesshoumaru reappeared in the clearing. "Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken greeted as he stood and bowed, doing his best not to show the pain in his face.

But even with his efforts, Sesshoumaru still noticed something wrong, no doubt able to smell the blood in the air, and turned toward his injury with a questioning look.


	43. Sesshoumaru's Gift

Title: Sesshoumaru's Gift  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Incentive  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 250  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 43 of Jaken's Ballad. Back in present day.

* * *

"It is nothing you need concern yourself with, my lord. Apparently my existence was all of the incentive a priest needed to shoot me with an arrow. Well to have his charge shoot me anyways. Are all humans that rude or was he merely an exception?" Jaken inquired before turning his attention back to the demon that had been thrown into the clearing and finding him trying to stand.

"It would seem that they are all that rude," Sesshoumaru informed him, remembering the few encounters he had with them as well, most of which ended in their deaths when they tried to attack him unprovoked. Noticing the bear's movement, Sesshoumaru quickly closed in on him and sliced through him with his claws, quickly ending the demon's life.

"If I may ask, what is with the demon? Surely it did not think itself strong enough to attack you."

"No, it is a gift," Sesshoumaru explained only to be met by a confused expression. "In the white dog clan, when a member of importance reaches a milestone in their life, they are rewarded with the strongest, unintelligent demon to feast upon."

"You mean eat it?" As Sesshoumaru gave him a look stating he would not answer stupid questions, Jaken found himself torn. On one hand, he had no desire to eat another demon, but on the other, he did not wish to anger his lord, especially since he doubted this was something Sesshoumaru would do again.


	44. Jaken's bad luck

Title: Jaken's bad luck  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Luck  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 300  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 44 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Jaken was dying, he knew it was only a matter of time. There was no way, that with the way he felt, that it could not be heralding his death. He had done it; done what his lord had wanted and feasted upon the bear demon, regretting it the moment he did. He was sure he could have survived one or two bits, but he soon learned that his lord expected him to eat all of it.

How he thought Jaken would ever be able to do that, was beyond him. For a moment, he figured he was not even aware that others could not eat as much as he could in his natural form. Then it dawned on him; of course he did not know. How could he? Jaken could not imagine he had spent much time around other small demons.

And of course it was just his luck that probably the only time he would ever receive a gift from him, it was going to kill him. For once thankful his lord had stepped away for a bit, Jaken proceeded to make his way toward a group of bushes where he could finally be rid of the problem. In the otherwise silent forest around him, the sounds of him being sick were almost deafening, but he could deal with it.

He simply turned his mind to other things; the fact that his lord had actually remembered that he had explained the anniversary of his birth was coming up and saw fit to give him a gift and he had even returned in time so Jaken was not alone on his birthday. Jaken knew, that if he lived through this day, he could handle a hundred such gifts if it meant he would be by his side each year.


	45. Blind Eye

Title: Blind Eye  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Middle  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 234  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 45 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Certain he was far enough away that his ward would no longer be able to see him, though he still could with his superior eyesight, Sesshoumaru seated himself at the base of the nearest tree and waited for the sounds he knew were soon to come. He simply could not understand the strange toad he had taken under his care.

Sesshoumaru knew he would be unable to eat the entire demon, had never meant for him to try, but he had done so. Some how one of the smallest demons he had ever met had eaten a demon easily 50 times his size. No doubt he had figured Sesshoumaru would be angered if he left anything behind, but he could not have been farther from the truth. Even he had never been able to eat an entire bear demon and never could imagine that Jaken could.

Hearing the sounds had stopped coming from his ward, Sesshoumaru decided to give him a bit more time to get himself cleaned up before heading back toward where he had left him. Giving no explanation, he led him deeper toward the middle of the forest, never giving him any indication that he had known what had happened. The small demon had fought so hard to make himself seem perfectly fine for Sesshoumaru's benefit and pretending he did not know was all that he could do for his ward.


	46. Eyes too big

Title: Eyes too big

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Appreciation

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 224

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 46 of Jaken's Ballad.

Note: Won joint second place for Appreciation prompt on Inuyasha Insomnia

* * *

Much to Jaken's appreciation, they did not walk as long that day as they normally did, giving his body some much needed rest. Having yet to regain his appetite since the bear incident, Jaken opted instead to head straight to bed after building a warm fire rather than making himself something to eat as he usually did.

As the silent demon lord watched his ward fall asleep, he could not help but wonder about the oddity he had allowed to follow after him. Though Sesshoumaru was not one of the more sociable demons, he had run across many others during his travels, but never once had he seen one as strange as the small toad across from him.

He may have gotten more questions than he would have liked, but Sesshoumaru knew one thing for certain; he was never going to give the small demon a bear as a gift again. Next time it would be something much, much smaller. Perhaps a boar demon would be better. Deciding his decision was sound, Sesshoumaru mentally nodded his head to himself before closing his eyes and allowing himself to rest.

Though he would not allow himself to fall asleep, and make himself unable to detect any incoming danger, he was able to rest his eyes enough to regain some energy he had exerted during the day.


	47. By the river side

Title: By the river side

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Mirror

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 299

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 47 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

The sun had risen not long before and after a quick breakfast, the two were once again on the road. Walking until far passed the point that Jaken's stomach had begun to growl, it wasn't until Sesshoumaru instructed a quick, "Wait here," that they were finally able to stop. Jaken watched until his lord was no longer in sight before glancing around to find something to eat.

Quickly finding a bit of fruit that would suit his needs, Jaken gobbled them down before noticing their juices had stained the front of his clothing and caused his fingers to be sticky. Not wanting his lord to return to find him in such a state, Jaken grinned slightly to himself when he noticed a nearby river. Silently removing his clothing, he gave it a quick washing before hanging it up to dry and getting in the water himself.

Rising his hands off under water, Jaken cupped them together; bringing up a bit of water toward his face. As he glanced down, seeing his reflection mirrored on the water's surface, Jaken dropped his head into his hands and began to vigorously scrub his face. Satisfied he was clean, and knowing his clothes would not be dry for some time, he decided he had a bit of free time and began swimming around in the clear, cold waters.

As he skimmed the bottom, and found a few scattered snails hiding away in their nomadic homes, he began to gather them up to save for later. Above him he could feel a strong presence returning to where he was and hoped it would not be too uncomfortable wearing slightly damp clothes, but soon learned it would not be a problem as his lord was already resting beside a tree with his eyes clothes.


	48. Unspoken Fears

Title: Unspoken Fears  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Fresh  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 246  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 48 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Quickly dressing back into his freshly dried clothes, Jaken followed after his lord without a single word being passed between them. As he silently thought about it, he was both happy and saddened by the fact that the two of them already seemed to be close enough to not need words to convey their thoughts or wishes.

He knew by a simple look if his lord wished to stop for the night and his lord seemed to know when he was getting hungry without having to ask, as he always instructed him to 'wait here' just as he began to fear his stomach would growl.

These reasons made him happy, but at the same time it reminded Jaken of the last demon he did not need words to communicate with. While he had never been what you would call a loner, Jaken had very few demons he allowed to get closed to him. He was simply a private toad and since he was a tad pole newly hatched from his mother's egg, it had only been his egg twin that he was close with.

Only Mugoi had ever known what was on his mind without Jaken having to tell him, only his brother knew his deepest secrets and greatest fears. Only he knew of Jaken's dreams for the future. He had been Jaken's best friend and he had betrayed him. Now, being reminded of the past, Jaken began to wonder if it would indeed repeat itself.


	49. Worth it

Title: Worth it  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Beyond  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 299  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 49 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

As they continued to walk, trekking across the vast land that was the West, Jaken realized that his earlier fears of history repeating itself were baseless and not even possible. The past could not be repeated because no matter how close he and his lord maybe now, or even in the future, he would never be his own flesh and blood.

And one could not betray those who their loyalty does not lie with. Sesshoumaru could never betray him because he was only loyal to himself and Jaken would happily spend the rest of his life making sure to keep it that way. He would never give his lord an opportunity to betray him by making sure he remained nothing more than a servant.

One does not betray their servants, they hardly even notice their existence and consider them beneath them. And to Jaken, prince and leader of his people who he willingly left behind, that was exactly what he wanted. Because by playing the part of a servant, by remaining so unimportant that he was hardly even noticed, he could not be betrayed again.

He had given up everything in order to follow the majestic demon before him; he gave his people and his home. He abandoned his mother and other siblings. Gave up the right to call himself a prince. And he had turned his back on everything he had ever been taught. But all of that and even being seen as a weak servant that knows nothing more than following after his lord, were worth it.

He would ensure that he never went beyond his current station, that he remained an unloved, unnoticed servant because Lord Sesshoumaru was worth it. And to Jaken never having to feel the bitter pain of betrayal again, was worth it.


	50. Alone

Title: Alone  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: LOL  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 291  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 50 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Night descended upon the group bringing with it the first freeze of the year and long before the sun would even begin to rise, the crisp, white dew was glistening off of the leaves and grass around them. Even though it would still be many moons before the snow actually began to fall, Jaken was not looking forward to the day it arrived.

Though he was in fact cold blooded, and the winters did not effect him as they might others, winters were a family tradition in his clan. Each year for the three moons of winter, each family within the toad clan would be hidden away within an underground room in their homes, bundled up with each other as their elders told tales of long ago during the day and they slept wrapped up in each other during the night.

There was only one thing that toads feared more than predators and that was being completely alone in the world, without family. The toads are a very family oriented demon clan, because they had to rely on each other to survive and defeat those that would threaten them; no toad could do it alone. But now Jaken found himself completely alone, for even if he remained at Lord Sesshoumaru's side for the rest of his very long life, he would never be beside family again.

Jaken laughed out loud before quickly catching himself and glancing over to make sure he did not disturb his lord. Seeing that he hadn't, or at least Sesshoumaru was pretending to not notice as he knew he did not sleep, Jaken sighed to himself. Family or not, this was the life he had chosen, he would simply have to relearn how to do everything solo.


	51. Ripples on the lake

Title: Ripples on the lake  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Swing  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama  
Word count: 250  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 51 of Jaken's Ballad.

Won third place for Swing prompt.

* * *

With thoughts of his family weighing heavily on his mind, Jaken found it all but impossible to sleep, finally giving up before dawn. Deciding that keeping himself busy would keep his mind off of them, plus being ready to go early would get him extra points with Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken figured it would be a good idea to have his breakfast now and set out to accomplish that goal.

It was not long before he discovered that with the changing of the season, most of the fruit trees that he would have gathered from just a few days before, were now completely bare. Huffing to himself in annoyance, Jaken turned his attention away from the high ground and began to search for a lake nearby. Much to his relief, as he could already see the first rays of the sun peaking over the mountain and knowing it would mean Sesshoumaru would be stirring soon, Jaken managed to find suitable lake and quickly caught his breakfast.

Plopping himself down on a large boulder out in the middle of the lake, Jaken began to swing his feet over the edge, the tips of his toes barely able to reach the water, causing ripples to fan out around him. As he watched the ripples fleeing further away from his place upon the boulder, Jaken began to munch on the freshly caught breakfast in his hands, smirking slightly to himself as other fish began to swim to the surface and nibble at his toes.


	52. If at first you don't succeed

Title: If at first you don't succeed...

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Stay

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 298

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 52 of Jaken's Ballad.

Won first place for Stay prompt.

* * *

Certain not a trace of his breakfast remained, Jaken waded his way back across the lake and began heading back toward where he was sure Sesshoumaru was already waiting. A minute later he found himself rushing to catch up to the demon lord who had begun walking the moment he spotted his small ward arriving back at camp.

"Where are we going, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken ventured after a few minutes of silence had passed since they started out, finding himself wondering if he was planning to continue their journey throughout the incoming winter or find them a place to stay for the duration.

"I have already told you," Sesshoumaru informed him, thoroughly confusing the shorter demon and as Jaken tried to figure out what he was referring to, he realized the demon lord had said very little to him in regards to where he was going or what he was doing in the short time they had been traveling together.

An hour passed and then another as the two remained silent, the older of the two still trying to figure out what his lord was referring to without having to inquire again. Jaken was sure Sesshoumaru would not appreciate having to repeat himself. Finally, just as he was about to give up and take his chances, Sesshoumaru plan for taking over Japan came to mind. "You're going to try and find the sword?" Jaken ventured shattering the silence. "How are you going to find it if the tree demon won't tell you where it is?"

"Totosai."

"What is a Totosai?" Jaken wondered completely confused.

"A sword smith." And that was the end of the conversation and Jaken, noticing the signs warning him to be silent, wisely opted to do just that.


	53. Try, try again

Title: Try, try again.

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Dare

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 298

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 53 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Jaken watched his lord with unveiled curiosity. They were searching for the sword smith, yet, his lord seemed to be going in circles. They would walk for an entire day in one direction, he would sniff around for a moment and then leave in another.

Jaken knew enough to understand that canine clans searched for their prey by way of nose; while his used the vibrations they could feel in the water to tell them where fish were hiding deep beneath. Obviously Sesshoumaru was searching for this Totosai's scent, but what Jaken couldn't understand was why he seemed to keep being led in the wrong direction.

Was his scent some how masked and was throwing his lord off? If so, just how powerful did this Totosai have to be in order to throw off his scent to someone like Sesshoumaru? If his scent wasn't masked by his own doing, what could possibly be covering it up enough to throw him off? What would have the guts to dare to block Lord Sesshoumaru from the one he sought? And if it was a second being throwing off the scent, was it a friend or foe to this Totosai? Or to them?

But just as they had reached their fifth day of walking, Jaken found the answers to his questions the moment they cleared the underbrush of the forest. Sitting before them, beside a small campfire, an elderly demon sharpened a long, thin blade that seemed to glow in the firelight. Not far behind him, munching away on a nearby patch of grass and seemingly unaware of the camp's new occupants, was a cow demon and Jaken knew instantly that he was the cause of Sesshoumaru's trouble.

Even Jaken's weaker nose was overwhelmed by the stench coming from the animal.


	54. Strike Two

Title: Strike Two

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Elder

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 295

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 54 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

"What is that smell?" Jaken demanded before he could stop himself; his voice coming out funny due to him holding his nostrils closed against the assault.

"Watch how you speak to your elders, tadpole. It has not been that long since Momo bathed," the old sword smith insisted before taking an experimental sniff himself, resulting in him almost gagging on the fumes. "Perhaps I spoke too soon," he admitted wrinkling his nose before turning his attention back to his 'guests'.

"What has brought you out my way, son of Inu no Taisho?" he inquired, easily catching the glare the demon lord sent his way at being referred to by that particular title. Though, as he eyed the elder son of his late friend, he doubted Sesshoumaru was even aware he had reacted visibly.

"This Sesshoumaru is seeking his sire's fang. Who better to know its location than the very demon that fashioned it?" Sesshoumaru pointed out, drawing a raised eyebrow from the older demon.

"Correct me if I am wrong, pup," the sword smith began as he turned his attention back toward the sword in his hand and returned to his task of sharpening it. "But Inu no Taisho's fang was placed in Bokusenou's care until you came to retrieve it. Did you not receive the message that was sent to you after your sire's passing?"

"It is not the healing fang that I seek, but the one of power. Where is my rightful fang? Where is the Tetsusaiga?"

"In a place you can not see. It was not meant for you, pup, as I am sure Bokusenou has already explained to you. You have wasted a trip out here if that is all you seek."


	55. Riddle me this

Title: Riddle me this

Author: Hairann

Prompt: _"The valuable pet ...defects."_

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 298

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 55 of Jaken's Ballad.

Won second place for "_The valuable pet ...defects." prompt._

* * *

As the slight acidic scent began to fill the clearing, Totosai realized the demon lord had not taken kindly to his dismissal. Noticing his claws were beginning to gleam in the firelight-the muscles in his fingers tightening in preparation for his attack-Totosai decided it would be best to give him something, anything to calm him down. He was not ready to die just yet.

"I can not tell you where the fang is, whether you could ever make use of the information or not, for while I may know of its whereabouts, I do not know its location. However, I do have a rhyme your sire instructed me to give you in the future.

"Youth and beauty go hand and hand,

While age and wisdom take command.

Where there is one, there is the other,

Both a daughter and her father.

One you need to find the trail,

Before the other becomes too frail.

The other shall light your way,

But move quick, do not stray.

For once the woman has sang,

No longer shall you find the fang."

Without another word, Sesshoumaru turned and began making his way back into the forest. Unsure if he knew who the rhyme was referring to or just deciding continuing to be there served no purpose, Jaken simply shrugged his shoulders and followed after.

Waiting until they were out of range, Totosai turned his aging eyes to the darkening sky overhead. "I am sorry my old friend, but your valuable 'pet' defects. I could not keep my word to hold this back from him as long as you wished. But fear not, your youngest shall remain safe a while longer. Though the same may not be said once your pup has discovered the truth of his own sword."


	56. On the road again

Title: On the road again

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Thumb

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 237

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 56 of Jaken's Ballad. No relation to the song.

* * *

Following along after his lord, Jaken couldn't help but notice his foul mood. Deciding it would be in his best interest not to turn his ire on him, he kept his mouth closed; silencing the long list of questions before they could be asked. What he had learned about his lord so far was enough to assure him that the answers would make themselves known eventually.

Opting instead to twiddle his thumbs while waiting for them to arrive at their destination, Jaken turned his attention back to the riddle the old coot had recited; trying to understand what he was referring to. If he could, perhaps he could be of some help to his lord.

His lord's father obviously told this father and daughter the location of the sword so they must have been someone he trusted very much. They need to be the ones to tell Sesshoumaru where it was-though why the old coot couldn't just tell them he didn't know-but would they do as they were told or react in the same fashion as the other two?

Did his lord already know the demons the rhyme referred to? Were they currently heading in their direction or was his lord simply walking away from the older demon in order to find a different way to the fang? And what did he mean that it would be too late to find the fang once the daughter sang?


	57. What's it all mean?

Title: What's it all mean?

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Interrelated

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 298

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 57 of Jaken's Ballad.

Won first place for Interrelated prompt.

* * *

Realizing that thinking about the rhyme in such a broad sense was getting him no where, Jaken decided to break down each part and discover how they interrelate. 'Youth and beauty go hand and hand, while age and wisdom take command,' Jaken recited to himself mentally deciding that the first part referred to the daughter, the second to her father.

The next two lines-where there is one, there is the other, both a daughter and her father-seemed to confirm his suspicions while suggesting that they lived at the same place. No doubt the daughter remained unmated or she would be living with her mate now and not her father.

'One you need to find the trail, before the other becomes too frail,' he continued mentally, 'Obviously the daughter will tell us the way but only before her father becomes too old. Though why his age or health should matter I haven't a clue.' Turning his attention back to the present as Sesshoumaru suddenly changed directions, Jaken kept his eyes on the road ahead.

'The other shall light your way, but move quick, do not stray. Again it seems to imply that there isn't much time due to the father's health,' Jaken continued, agreeing again with his earlier predictions. 'For once the woman has sang, no longer shall you find the fang.' Jaken paused for a moment as he thought over the last set lines, realizing a moment later that he had physically stopped moving. 'Perhaps that is it,' he decided as he began to move again, 'Each of them know half of the map and once he dies it will be lost forever. And perhaps they are like the toad clan in that they sing as a loved one, who has passed away, is returned to the earth.'


	58. Not who, but what

Title: Not who, but what.

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Enemy

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 299

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 58 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

He tried his best, truly he did, but there was only so long Jaken could remain silent; refusing to voice his unasked questions for fear of retribution. His curiosity was his own worst enemy; or so he was quickly learning. Deciding it was as good a time as any, Jaken prompted, "My lord?

Though the taller demon didn't answer vocally, Jaken had been around him long enough to realize that the quick glance back in his direction was a signal for him to continue. "It seems obvious to me that you already know who the rhyme referred to. Might you be so kind as to share the knowledge with me?"

"It does not refer to a who, but a what," Sesshoumaru informed him; only serving to further confuse the poor toad. Much to Jaken's relief, he seemed to realize this and elaborated. "They are not a living, breathing family."

"Then what else could it be, my lord?"Jaken inquired finding himself even more confused than he had been before he opened his mouth. Strangely enough, Sesshoumaru didn't seem so annoyed by his lack of deductive skills as he would have thought. Instead he simply answered in his usual cold tone. Though if Jaken didn't know any better, he would swear he could hear a tinge of pride; perhaps at the thought that his sire's riddle had not confused him for a moment.

"The only thing that really matters," Sesshoumaru explained somewhat cryptically, but it was not long before Jaken realized he hadn't finished speaking, merely paused as he ducked into the mouth of a cave. Soon they reached a room carved into the heart of the cave and Sesshoumaru stopped. As Jaken moved around to get a clear view, Sesshoumaru continued, "A weapon."


	59. The father and daughter

Title: The father and daughter

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Teenager

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 250

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 59 of Jaken's Ballad.

Tied for second place for Teenager prompt.

* * *

Jaken held his breath as he glanced toward the scene before him; unable to believe what he was seeing. Understandably so as it wasn't every day you found a wooden staff protruding from the center of a large boulder. And if that was rare, than finding a wooden staff in the middle of a large boulder that could talk was downright impossible.

"We have been expecting you, son of our master," an hard, masculine voice informed them as eyes on one side of the staff began to glow and the whole thing seemed to rotate until it was facing them directly. As Jaken got a closer look, he noticed that that side of the staff was carved into the face of an old man.

"Are you still a teenager? You should have been faster," a soft and utterly feminine voice mocked as the staff began to rotate once more until 'she' was facing them and Jaken could see the opposite side of the staff was carved into the face of a young woman.

"The father and daughter," Jaken whispered," not realizing he was speaking out loud until her eyes had glowed and turned in his direction. Before she could say anything, the old man began to speak as the staff rotated once more.

"You have wasted a trip coming here, my young lord."

"Now return from whence you came. I am getting bored," she demanded before 'closing' her eyes, apparently deciding the conversation was over.


	60. Unheeded threat

Title: Unheeded threat

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Evening

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 245

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 60 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Jaken squeezed his own eyes closed as he waited for the inevitable repercussions of dismissing Sesshoumaru like that, but as the seconds ticked by in silence, he soon realized it wasn't coming. Opening his eyes and finding Sesshoumaru simply staring at the staff with a single eyebrow raised, it began to dawn on him why it wasn't. It was just a weapon, it would not accomplish anything to 'teach' it a lesson.

As the silence continued to rain down on them, Jaken noticed what little light was illuminating the room, from the mouth of the cave, was quickly dimming; signaling evening would soon be upon them. The room soon became darker, illuminated in the softer glow of the moonlight and still his lord had yet to speak. Just as Jaken began to wonder if he himself should say something, Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"Tell this Sesshoumaru the location of the fang. You will only get one chance to do as you are told. After that...kindling," he warned and even though Jaken, who the threat wasn't even aimed toward, couldn't help but shiver, the staff seemed completely unaffected. The wooden duo simply remained silence, as though the great and powerful demon hadn't spoken at all. Finally as the silence was beginning to become too much for Jaken, they started to speak.

"Your threat does not scare us, my lord, we do not burn,"

"Nor are you worthy to remove us, you shall learn."


	61. What about me?

Title: What about me?

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Blackbirds (A)

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 205

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 61 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Before that moment, Jaken never knew silence could be so loud. The 'three' beings before him didn't make a sound and yet the air seemed to echo around him; a sound much louder than he had ever heard before. Back and forth his eyes darted, from his lord to the weapon, wondering which one would be the next to break the silence. But as the only sounds coming forth from the entire area around the cave were the night birds waking from their slumber and setting out for whatever it was that birds did, Jaken soon realized that it would have to be him.

"What exactly is needed to remove you from the stone?" Jaken ventured, careful not to word his question in such a way that it might sound like he believed that Sesshoumaru was unworthy as they seemed to.

"To set us free one must be pure and pay the till."

"Not a single drop of human blood may you spill."

"So, do I understand this right, the only ones who can free you are those who have never taken a human life?" Jaken questioned and after receiving an affirmative answer, he continued, "Well then, what about me?"


	62. The Staff of Two Heads

Title: The Staff of Two Heads

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Past

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 269

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 62 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

The staff seemed to be sizing him up for a long time before finally turning their eyes back to Sesshoumaru. "You should know, the small one has in spades what you lack," the father informed him, his aged eyes softened by disappointment and perhaps regret.

"If it is true, remove us. If not, go back," the daughter instructed Jaken as the staff twirled around once more until she was the one facing him. Unsure how to proceed, Jaken turned questioning eyes to his lord only to be met by a blank stare.

It did not take him long to realize he was on his own; Sesshoumaru was teaching him a lesson. His lord would not always be there with the answer, he needed to be able to discover it for himself. Squaring his shoulders, Jaken gave Sesshoumaru a polite nod to let him know he understood before turning his attention back to the staff.

Without any further ceremony, Jaken stepped forward and wrapped his small, wrinkled fingers around the base of the staff; pulling it effortlessly from the stone. Smiling secretly to himself, grateful he didn't let his lord down, Jaken turned and held the staff out to Sesshoumaru. Instead of reaching for it, Sesshoumaru began to speak.

"The staff is yours to hold onto for this Sesshoumaru. There is a reason my sire made it so I could not remove it, as the day I spilled my first drop of human blood is far in the past. Until this Sesshoumaru knows the full reason, you shall be in charge of the Staff of Two Heads."


	63. Guiding light

Title: Guiding light

Author: Hairann

Prompt: "**It's funny how the seemingly quiet, are the ones to be most wary of."**

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 493

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 63 of Jaken's Ballad. Won second place for prompt!

* * *

Jaken struggled to keep up with his lord's pace not long after they had left the cave in silence; as usual being left in the dark about where they were going. And this time, Jaken found himself even more confused than he had ever been and that was saying a lot considering he spent most of the time he had been with his lord trying to figure out what was going on around him.

They had the staff, the staff was supposed to tell them the direction to the fang his lord wanted, but Sesshoumaru was not asking for its location. For a few short moments, Jaken had wondered if his lord had wanted him to do the asking, but as he had given him no time and was traveling far too fast for him to have a second to try, Jaken quickly decided that was not what he was supposed to do.

Jaken turned toward the staff, hoping at least one of the heads had a better understanding of what was going on than he did, only to find they both had their eyes closed. For a moment, Jaken wondered if weapons actually slept, but decided it wasn't worth finding out. If they actually were and he woke them up, they might refuse to tell him what his lord wanted to know, which would get him into trouble.

So shaking his shoulders to himself, Jaken decided to give up for now, doing his best to control his curiosity. Another hour of walking passed in silences before Sesshoumaru reached the crest of a hill and finally stopped to turn back to Jaken. "Place the staff here. Ask it where this Sesshoumaru's rightful fang is," he instructed and with a quick nod, Jaken moved to do as he was told.

With a bit of effort the tip of the staff sunk into the dirt and, not sure what was going to happen, Jaken took a cautionary step backward. "Show us the way to the fang's location," Jaken instructed, watching as the staff began to spin around, some how not sinking deeper into the ground, before it finally stopped with the daughter's head facing away from them and a bright, yellow light beamed from her eyes.

"Though it will never be yours, what you seek is there," the daughter warned before the light from her eyes dimmed and disappeared.

"If you must go now, then yourself you should prepare," the father informed him before the two of them fell into silence once more and closed their eyes. As Jaken grabbed the staff and rushed to catch up to Sesshoumaru, who had begun walking the moment they fell silent, he couldn't help but wonder if this staff was more dangerous than it seemed. It spent most of the time quiet, but he was sure he needed to be wary of it as there was no telling what it was leading them into.


	64. View from the top

Title: View from the top

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Pierce

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 286

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 64 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

As they walked in silence, Jaken began to notice his lord's darkening mood. The closer they got to where the staff indicated, the angrier he seemed to get. Though Jaken was sure he was the only one who would have noticed as Sesshoumaru seemed like his usual quiet self. It was only because he had spent most of the time they had been together staring at his lord's back, that he even realized there was a shift in his behavior.

His shoulder were stiff far beyond his normal immaculate posture and his hands were clenched at his sides. And to Jaken, that was a clear indication that something was off with his lord. Had he already realized where they were going? And if so, what about the location had him so angered?

It did not take long before Jaken got his answer, though it only served to confuse him even more. 'What is it about this small, human village that has Lord Sesshoumaru so upset? And why does his eyes seem to pierce through her?' Jaken wondered silently as he followed his lord's gaze to a young woman, who's silky, black hair was pulled up into an elaborate bun.

A long moment of silence passed between them as Sesshoumaru paused on the crest of a hill over looking the village and simply stared down at her. But as Jaken watched from his place behind his lord, the woman-who remained unaware of their presence-suddenly turned toward them, her attention on something another human had called out to her; well outside of his hearing range. It was then that Jaken realized that his lord was not glaring at the woman, but at the small bundle in her arms.


	65. Like brother, Like brother

Title: Like brother, Like brother

Author: Hairann

Prompt: _Thorns_

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 210

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 65 of Jaken's Ballad. Won first place for thorns prompt.

* * *

'That is the thorn in my lord's side? A tiny infant that can not even leave its mother's arms or raise a finger to defend itself?' Jaken wondered confused as he watched his lord's eyes get darker as he focused completely on the moving bundle and everything else around him seemed to disappear. Before he could even think about asking his questions out loud, the tiny creature moved its head and one of its strange, furry ears was exposed to the cool post dawn air.

Before he could stop himself, Jaken chuckled at the way it twitched on its own, causing the appendage to flutter in his direction. "That is your brother?" Jaken questioned as he turned his attention to Sesshoumaru after noticing the same white hair his lord was known for on the infant.

"Half-brother," Sesshoumaru corrected automatically, his dark eyes never leaving his sibling. "The staff tries this Sesshoumaru's patience, it did not point to the location of the fang, but to the half-breed it was left to." As Jaken waited for him to continue, Sesshoumaru turned and began making his way away. Confused, he gave the infant and mother one last glance before shrugging to himself and rushing to catch up with his lord.


	66. Glimpse of the past

Title: Glimpse of the past

Author: Hairann

Prompt: _Moonstruck _

Rating: High T

Genre: Drama

Warning: Use of W word

Word count: 249

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 66 of Jaken's Ballad. Won third place for Moonstruck prompt.

* * *

Shaking off the unkind words that had been thrown at her, the young mother glanced down at the defenseless child in her arms and held him that much closer to her bosom. The words were beginning to hurt, but she would never let him know that. He was all she had left in the world and she would protect her son with every ounce of strength she had.

Ignoring the calls of 'demon whore' and 'demon spawn' from the villagers who would still walk passed her, she took a deep breath before smiling down at her child. Seeing he was beginning to get fussy, she began making her way toward a nearby hill that overlooked the village, where she could see all directions so they couldn't sneak up on her. It was a trick she had picked up quickly after the first few times they had scared them while her son was feeding. Fangs embedded in breast seriously hurt.

As she began to lower the left shoulder of her kimono, she caught a familiar scent in the air that turned her eyes glossy and moonstruck and had her jerking her head in the direction it was coming from. Just barely within her line of site, she caught a wisp of long, white hair flowing in the breeze before disappearing into the treeline. "My love," she breathed before shaking the fog out of her mind and rushing off toward the retreating figure, holding her son tightly against her chest.


	67. His cross to bare

Title: His cross to bare

Author: Hairann

Prompt: _Cross_

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Warning: Suggested violence against an infant. Only suggested though.

Word count: 246

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 67 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

"My love you have returned to me!" the young mother called out as she caught up to his unhurried pace, causing the owner of the long, white hair to turn to her with a single eyebrow raised in question. It was not a nickname he had ever been called before and though he would not admit it, it had startled him. It only took her an instant to realize she had made a mistake. "You are not him," she admitted sadly and somewhat apologetically as she moved to go back to her village.

"No, this Sesshoumaru is not his sire. The great dog general is dead because of the useless half-breed you press against your bosom. It would be unwise to mistake us again for this Sesshoumaru would never fall so low as to bed a weak and worthless human," Sesshoumaru spat at her, causing the woman to have to blink back tears least she cried in front of her late lover's eldest son. As he turned to continued on his way, he called over his shoulder coldly, "Word of advice, smother the half-breed while he sleeps.

"A weak human such as yourself will never be enough to teach him the strength he will need to bear his cross in life. Allowing him to live and face what awaits him in the future is just cruel. If you do not, know that one day this Sesshoumaru will kill him for you."


	68. To mother's house we go

Title: To mother's house we go

Author: Hairann

Prompt: I-Prompt #3: _SessMom_

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 263

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 68 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

As he turned his back on her once more and continued on his way, Sesshoumaru realized that the half-breed's mother was not the only one on his mind; his own was in fact. Perhaps it was time to visit her as she might know why the staff pointed toward the half-breed rather than the location of the fang as it was supposed to.

Remembering the toad that followed along behind him, Sesshoumaru soon decided it would be best to drop him off somewhere on the way. He had no desire to deal with his mother's incessant questioning about him should she learn of his existence and the fact that he follows him. He could of course handle his mother, but why make things more annoying for himself than they needed to be?

Firm in his decision, Sesshoumaru changed direction and began heading toward a cave he knew to be nearby that would serve as a home to Jaken for a little while. Soon enough, after telling his ward very little and dropping him off in the cave, Sesshoumaru began heading in the direction his mother's castle was; not at all looking forward to the meeting. He had not seen her since the day they learned the human wench was pregnant by his sire. Since the day she left his father and moved back into her family's estate.

Though he had never been one for family reunions, this was one that Sesshoumaru was so against that had it been for anything besides the fang, he would not have seen is as a viable option.


	69. Third time's a?

Title: Third time's a...?

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Third

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 276

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 69 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

As Jaken sat beside the small campfire he had just finished building, he couldn't help but notice the bad feeling rising up from the pit of his stomach. Today was not going to be a good day; history had taught him that much. This was the third time; the third time his lord had left him behind to go off on his own.

Jaken knew, without a doubt, that he would return for him once he was finished with whatever he was doing, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was that bad things always seemed to happen to him whenever he was left behind. First was the bear demon that tried to make him his dinner when Sesshoumaru decided to test him.

Then it was the priest and his pupil who tried to shoot him through the heart; reminding him of an old wound best forgotten. Considering his past experiences, Jaken was not looking forward to whatever it was that was bound to attack him today. Especially since the attacks seemed to get worse each time. Though judging by the low growl coming from behind him, he did not have long to wait whether he was looking forward to it or not.

Jumping to his feet, Jaken grabbed the staff and put it into a defensive position in front of him as his yellow eyes scanned the area around him; trying to find the source of the sound. Though he could not see his soon-to-be attacker, as it was smart enough to remain just outside of the firelight, he could tell it was getting closer. It was only a matter of time before it attacked.


	70. Consequences

Title: Consequences

Author: Hairann

Prompt: "A taste of your own medicine"

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 450

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 70 of Jaken's Ballad. Won first place for "A taste of your own medicine" prompt.

* * *

Jaken waited with baited breath for the attack he knew was soon to come. Then, without warning, it attacked and threw him back against the far wall as it rammed into him. Shaking it off, Jaken quickly jumped back to his feet, least he give it an advantage, and readied the staff once more. This time, as it came at him once again, the staff began to vibrate in Jaken's hands and startled, he dropped it.

Momentarily forgetting about the incoming attack, Jaken watched the staff in shock as it began to spin around in the air; finally stopping after a moment with the father facing, what he could now see was, a giant beast. Before he could even think of what to do now, the father's wooden mouth open and a large blast of fire flew toward the beast, killing it instantly.

"You can breath fire?" Jaken inquired in shock, but instead of answering, the staff became lifeless once more as it fell to the ground. Shrugging his shoulders and making a mental note to learn how it works later in case he ever needed to use it again, Jaken retrieved the staff before making his way over to the body. Tapping it lightly with the tip of his toe, making sure it wasn't going to suddenly come back to life, Jaken smirked at 'his' victory and went to move back to the fire when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Confused, Jaken made his way over toward it only to have his entire body feel with dread when he realized what it was. "Is this what they call a 'taste of your own medicine'?" Jaken wondered out loud for a moment before shaking his head to answer his own question. "No it is 'you reap what you sow', that is it. This is my punishment for not bothering to find out why it attacked me. I should have known that there was a reason for it to, but my fear did not allow that to surface in my mind.

"And now you pay the price. Because of me, you are an orphan," Jaken told the large egg before him, shaking his head, unable to believed he was responsible for killing a mother defending her young. Even though the staff had attacked on its own, it was done so because he did not know how to and if he did, Jaken knew he would have done the same thing. Taking a deep breath, Jaken nodded his head to his own decision. "Very well, little egg. I will take care of you in her place. Hopefully Lord Sesshoumaru will not mind."


	71. Fate yet to be

Title: Fate yet to be

Author: Hairann

Prompt:_ Forgiveness Challenge_

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 165

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 71 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Across the fire from me you sit,

and not a sound do you make.

The silence is unbearable here

it is more than I can take.

There is none but me to blame for this,

this fate caused by my mistake.

Shall you hate me for what I have done,

your smile will it be fake?

* * *

Never has it been my intention

to ever cause someone harm.

It is simply not within me to

it is part of my own charm.

When this is over and you see me

then shall you reach out your arm?

Will you view me as a friend you trust

or will I cause you alarm?

* * *

Alone you are now just as I am

save me there is no other.

I wish to run away from you now

but know there is no cover.

The first crack appears and I wonder

will you call me your brother?

Can I be forgiven for that which

I have done to your mother?


	72. Not what it seems

Title: Not what it seems

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Fake

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 283

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 72 of Jaken's Ballad. Won second place for Fake prompt.

* * *

Jaken sat back and watched in silence as the egg before him began to crack; knowing it was only a matter of time before the creature within emerged and his fate would be sealed. If it knew he had killed its mother, it was quite likely that it would attack him in retaliation. And Jaken would let it. It was bad enough he was responsible for killing a mother just trying to protect its young, he was not about to slaughter a newly hatched child as well.

Taking a deep breath, Jaken readied himself for whatever fate was to come as the infant's head began to emerge from the top of the egg. Slightly confused by what he was seeing, Jaken glanced from the hatching egg back to the beast and back again. "That's not your mother," he realized after a moment as he gave the beast another inspection and decided its breed was a cross between a boar and a bear. The egg on the other hand was very much a dragon.

As Jaken was grinning to himself in relief from learning he had not killed a mother protecting her young, but in fact saved an innocent egg from being fed upon, he caught sight of another head emerging from the top of the egg. "Two dragons?" he wondered out loud to himself as he moved to step closer to get a better look, but the shell falling away caused him to pause. "No, you're a two-headed dragon? I thought you were extinct."

In response, both heads turned toward the sound of his voice and blinked. An instant later the dragon rushed toward him, knocking Jaken to the ground.


	73. Journey Outside

Title: Journey Outside

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Cast

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 250

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 73 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Squeezing his eyes closed, Jaken waited for the end to come, but instead of the sharp pain of its fangs embedding themselves into his felt, he felt a strange sensation across his face. Though he had expected any number of things to happen-including the dragon trying to eat him-Jaken never imagined that he would be licked by not one, but two wet dragon tongues.

Doing his best to push the small dragon off of himself without angering it, Jaken climbed into a seated position and glanced toward the dragon wearily. Though he wasn't afraid of it anymore, that didn't mean he wanted to get slobbered on again. Watching it watch him for a few moments in silence, Jaken was startled by the rumbling noise coming from the dragon.

Quicker than Jaken could realize that it had come from his stomach and begin to wonder what dragons really ate, it ended the staring contest and began making its way toward the mouth of the cave. Scrambling to his feet, Jaken followed after him, more out of curiosity than anything else. As he reached the outside, Jaken couldn't help but notice the way the pale moonlight seemed to cast a halo around the small dragon as it reflected off of its scales.

After a moment, Jaken realized the dragon was no longer walking down the mountain, but was beginning to hover over the ground. Afraid it would fly off and he would lose sight of it, Jaken rushed off after the dragon.


	74. A fresh start

Title: A fresh start

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Chalky

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 475

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 74 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

As Jaken continued to run after the newborn dragon, it began to climb higher in the air until the point that he could barely make out its form in between the trees. Now panicking that he would be unable to keep up with it for much longer, Jaken ran as fast as his short legs could go only to freak out of a whole new reason a moment later.

The dragon, apparently not completely used to flying yet, had taken a nose dive and was crashing toward the ground below unable to stop himself. And not quick enough, Jaken knew he would not get there in time to prevent it. As it was, Jaken cleared the treeline just in time to get a clear view of the dragon crashing into the ground and skidding across the clearing.

About to call out to it, Jaken was shocked into silence when the dragon simply picked itself back up, shook itself off and began munching away on a nearby patch of grass. Confused, but relieved, Jaken did the only thing his mind could suggest at that moment and fell back in a dead faint; his weight tossing up the chalky dirt around him.

Startled by the sound, one of the dragon's heads glanced over to see what had caused the noise, but the other never bothered to stop eating. Soon enough it was rejoined by the other and Jaken's unconsciousness was forgotten.

…

Around the same time, at the far end of the forest, Sesshoumaru walked away from his mother's no wiser than when he had arrived. She had refused to tell him anything, even going as far as to claim she knew nothing, but he knew better than that. There was nothing about his sire that his mother did not know. Even though they had both learned of the half-breed's existence at the same time, she had known about the affair with his mother long before Sesshoumaru.

If fact, he wouldn't put it passed her to have known from the very day it started. She had spies everywhere and everyone told her every piece of Western gossip. Sesshoumaru was certain his father had trusted her with the location of the fang, but why she wouldn't give it to her own son after his sire's betrayal, Sesshoumaru just couldn't understand. But more than that, Sesshoumaru began to wonder if anyone that was loyal to his father was to him as well. As his heir and first born son that should go without saying, however, everyone seemed to want to prove him wrong.

Bokusenou, Totosai, the staff and even his own mother all sided with his sire who was dead rather than his living heir. Perhaps it was time he began building his own allies from the ground up. Wipe his father's slate clean and start from the beginning.


	75. Return of their lord

Title: Return of their lord

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Sliver

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 275

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 75 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

As consciousness began to return to him, Jaken opened his eyes just enough to see a sliver of the pale moon above. Judging by its position in the night sky, he had not been out for long. Suddenly remembering what had caused him to faint in the first place, Jaken sat up quickly, frantically glancing around as he tried to ignore how dizzy the spontaneous movement had made him. Finding the two-headed dragon munching away on grass nearby and completely oblivious to his worry, Jaken fell back against the grass with a heavy sigh.

Able to hear its loud chewing, Jaken set his worries for the dragon aside for now as he closed his eyes and turned his thoughts to his next problem. What was Lord Sesshoumaru going to say when he returned? Would Jaken be allowed to keep it or would he be forced to abandon it as he had willingly done to his people? "It?" Jaken wondered out loud after a moment when he realized he had still yet to learn the gender of the dragon.

"Bet you are not going to tell me either," Jaken decided as he tilted his head back just far enough that he could see his silent companion. "No, I did not think so," he continued before feeling a familiar presence heading his way. Jumping to his feet and quickly dusting himself off, Jaken called over his shoulder, "Best make yourself presentable as well. You are about to meet the one who holds your fate in his hands." Unsurprisingly, his words went ignored as the dragon, who's gender still remained unknown, continued to eat.


	76. And then there were three

Title: And then there were three

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Waiting

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 239

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 76 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

For far longer than he would have liked, though truthfully it was only a minute or two, Jaken waited for his lord to emerge from the forest before him. Nearby, the dragon continued to eat completely unaware of what was about to happen. Taking a deep breath, Jaken squared his shoulders before bowing deeply as Lord Sesshoumaru appeared before him.

The demon lord simply glanced from his ward to his new companion before continuing on his way out of the clearing. Without a sound, without a single word being spoken, Sesshoumaru disappeared back into the forest, leaving Jaken to glance between the spot where he had disappeared and the dragon in confusion. Was he supposed to follow? Just him or the dragon as well?

After a moment of inner battle, Jaken decided if his lord did not wish the dragon to follow he would have said so. His silence was as good as him giving the okay as he was more likely to voice an annoyance than something that did not matter to him. Firm in his interpretation of the situation, Jaken nodded quickly to himself before motioning for the dragon to follow as he rushed to catch up to his lord; lest they both be left behind.

Now full and having nothing better to do, the two-headed dragon slowly began following after as it had been instructed; already beginning to wonder when the next time it would eat.


	77. Unasked Questions

Title: Unasked Questions

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Shout

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 228

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 77 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

As the road was already beginning to be long and quiet, Jaken couldn't help but let him mind wander to the questions he had still yet to get answers for. Why had Sesshoumaru left him behind this time? What did he learn on his trip? Did he now know why the staff had pointed to his brother-half-brother Jaken corrected mentally-rather than the location of the fang?

Did he now know its true location? Is that where they were headed? Noticing his endless list of questions only seemed to provide him with more unanswerable questions, Jaken decided it would be best to put it from his mind for the moment. It wasn't like he could shout to the heavens, or his lord for that matter, asking for the answers.

No, all he could do was to let things go for now; Lord Sesshoumaru would fill him in when the time came. If the time came. Since all he really was, was a demon that chose to follow along behind the great demon lord, Jaken was sure there were things he would never know; or have the right to know. But that was okay, he didn't need to know every little thing; didn't want to know. He was allowed to tag along and now he even had a companion to keep him company the next time he was left behind.


	78. Nothing ventured Nothing gained

Title: Nothing ventured. Nothing gained.

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Wrinkle

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 250

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 78 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Though he had no idea what was going on inside his lord's mind, it was not hard for Jaken to notice there was a problem. His silence seemed even heavier than normal. No longer was it that he simply had nothing to say; now it seemed as though he was purposely not speaking. Why he was going to such lengths to hold his tongue, Jaken couldn't be sure, but the slight furrowing of his brow informed him that this was what he was doing.

The tiny, barely visible wrinkle between his eyes was all Jaken had to base his assumptions on, but deep down he knew he was right. Sesshoumaru never would have allowed such an imperfection to mar his otherwise perfect face-even a temporary one such as this-if his mind wasn't occupied with something else. If he wasn't so busy making sure to keep silent. But without knowing the cause, there was little Jaken could do. He was going to have to ask and pray Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood to take things out on him.

Readying himself, Jaken glanced back toward his new companion and discovered what he already knew he would; the dragon would be no help to him at that moment. It would be entirely up to him to get to the bottom of this. After taking a deep breath and trying to figure out how to approach the subject, Jaken ventured, "Lord Sesshoumaru, did you learn why the staff pointed in the wrong direction?"


	79. A step toward the future

Title: A step toward the future

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Conceal

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 322

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 79 of Jaken's Ballad.

Won third place for Conceal prompt!

* * *

"No." A single word was all that Jaken received from his lord, but for him it was more than enough. Through experience, he was able to pick up the slight deepening pitch to Sesshoumaru's voice; a clear sign that it had caused him annoyance. As Jaken waited silently, hoping his lord would elaborate further if he gave him time, he couldn't help but wonder just who it was he had gone to see. Jaken knew it had to be about the staff, the timing was too perfect to suggest otherwise, but like many things he did not know about his lord, he had no idea who he could speak with for answers.

"The answer was known, but not shared. Such things prove to this Sesshoumaru that his sire's loyalties are not his own. It is time this lord builds his own kingdom," Sesshoumaru informed him and though Jaken knew he was still concealing who he had spoken to-evident by his purposely not referring to even their gender-he decided their identity didn't matter. They were either someone close to him and Sesshoumaru was annoyed at their disloyalty to him or he had killed them for refusing to release the information. Either way, they did not matter to Jaken now.

What did was Sesshoumaru's words. He was going to start rebuilding his kingdom and Jaken was sure he was already the first subject. There was no reason for Sesshoumaru to share his plan with him if he was just going to be abandoned. By including him, he basically told him that he was included and Jaken couldn't help but smile at the knowledge. As he glanced over at his young companion, the dragon seemed to be oblivious to what was going through Jaken's head. Rolling his eyes-sure the dragon's place was set as well as their lord allowed it to follow after- Jaken turned his attention back to where they were going.


	80. Jaken's Discovery

Title: Jaken's Discovery

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Skull

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 299

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 80 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Their group continued to trail on, days bleeding one into the next with little rest, causing Jaken to wonder just where they were going. There seemed to be no end in sight until one night Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped and instructed him to make camp before disappearing, leaving his two followers to glance at each other in question.

Though quickly decided the tall one's actions mattered little to themselves, the dragon quickly turned its heads away and began munching on a patch of grass nearby. Shaking his head at the antics he was quickly becoming used to, Jaken called out, "I will find myself some food and return. Stay here," before disappearing in a different direction then their lord had a few moments before.

The trees seemed to be denser in this area then other places they had as Jaken had to literally get down on all fours to crawl in between them and over fallen logs. "It is too bad we could not have stopped near a river, I am much more in my element there," Jaken informed the empty air around him, undisturbed by the fact that no one was around to hear him.

Finally spotting a bit of light coming through the underbrush, hoping it signaled a clearing where he could forge for some fruit, Jaken pulled himself through the small opening and soon found himself rolling down a small hill on the other side. Coming to a stop at the bottom, he placed his hand in the dirt nearby to pull himself back up only to feel something sharp poking into his palm.

Removing his hand to find out what had caused him pain, Jaken wished he hadn't. Laying partially exposed from the dirt was a skull; yellowed from its time in the sun.


	81. Bone Yard

Title: Bone Yard

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Borrow

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 248

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 81 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Startled by his finding, Jaken scrambled backward until he collided with a solid object. Glancing warily over his shoulder, he was relieved to find it was just a moss covered log. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jaken glanced back toward his discovery and learned it was not alone. Scattered across the dirt clearing were countless bones sticking up from the ground.

Unconsciously wiping his hands, Jaken carefully climbed back to his feet making sure not to disturb the burial further. As he took his surroundings, he couldn't help but notice a slight problem. The shape of the skull, position of the nose and eye sockets told him that these were human remains. Though he had never seen their bones before, it was common knowledge that demons of this height, based on the bones, had smaller eyes that rested further up on the brow. And their nose was higher and slimmer.

Jaken had no idea what ceremonies went into burying human remains, but if they were anything like demons, it had to be done in a certain way to ensure their rest. Just as he had decided to ask a villager when he went to borrow a digging tool, he realized there were in fact other problems.

There were no grave markers. Each set of remains where laying in a different position. And there was no way for mourners to return to clean the graves or place flowers. This wasn't a graveyard at all. It was a mass burial.


	82. Seeking help

Title: Seeking help

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Soul Piper

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 423

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 82 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Though he did not no how long they had remained buried in the dirt in the clearing, Jaken knew even if he had, it would make little difference. There was no Soul Piper for adults to keep them entertained until they were able to move on and if humans were anything like demons, they would be unable to until their were properly buried.

There was no telling what their souls had been going through since their earthly bodies were killed. Though he knew it would not be much, Jaken decided he had to do whatever he could for them. It was what he would have wanted if a human had found a mass grave of his own clan. Perhaps by doing this, it would ensure that the same is done down the line for his clan if the time ever came.

Figuring the best place to start would be to find out how humans buried their dead, Jaken began making his way in the direction he was sure he would find the nearest village. Not wanting to take to long and cause Lord Sesshoumaru to have to wait in case he returned before he was able to, Jaken rushed as fast as he could through the dense forestry until he found himself stumbling out into a small, aged village.

Though there were not many villagers around, the few there were quickly spotted him and began calling out for someone. Figuring their were alerting their leader, Jaken stopped just on the edge of the village and stood as nonthreatening as he could. As he waited, he soon spotted an elderly man slowly making his way over; with two, much younger men following after.

"What brings you to our village, demon?" the elder of the three men asked after they had stopped well over three yards away from him. Deciding to ignore his obvious dislike for him, Jaken figured it would be best to get this over with quickly so he could get back to where he was supposed to be waiting for his lord.

"I have stumbled upon a mass grave just outside of this village. The aged remains are exposed to the elements and I do not know human customs to know how to correctly rebury them. I thought it best to learn the proper way rather than do it incorrectly." The moment Jaken finished speaking, the two younger men turned their attention to the elder.

"Show us," the elderly man instructed before gesturing for him to lead the way.


	83. Placing the blame

Title: Placing the blame

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Follow

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 229

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 83 of Jaken's Ballad.

I am happy to announce that Jaken's Ballad has won its first non-prompt award! JB won first place best in-character: Jaken, from the Feudal Association for the March 2011 term! Special thanks to those who nominated and voted for this story. This round of updates are dedicated to all of you :).

* * *

Nodding to the elder of the three, Jaken turned and began heading back in the direction he had come from wondering how the much taller humans were ever going to be able to follow him through the dense forest when he already had problems getting through himself. Deciding that it was their own problem and not his, Jaken ducked under the first branch and began leading the way deep into the forest.

Behind him, he could hear one of the younger humans already beginning to complain about how hard it was to move, but paid him little mind. Complaining would not change the fact that the forest was thick in this part so he did not see the point in whining about it. The time dragged on as they moved until they finally broke through into the clearing, much to Jaken's relief.

"It is here," he pointed out as he gestured toward the remains he had found earlier and watched as the elder human moved passed him to get a closer look. After a moment, the two younger ones followed after him; surprisingly the noisy one remained silent. At least until they had viewed the remains for a few moments and it was then that he turned back to Jaken; a look of pure hatred adorning his face.

"What did you do, demon? There are children here!"


	84. Same difference

Title: Same difference

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Bound

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 245

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 84 of Jaken's Ballad. Won first place for bound prompt.

* * *

"You are mistaken, human, as I mentioned earlier I have only just discovered the bodies myself. If you take a closer look, you are bound to realize they have been this way for quite some time and I have never been here before. Now, if you will be so kind as to explain to me how to properly bury them, I can be on my way once more."

Before the elder could answer him, the man that had yelled at him a moment before spit at his feet. "Even if it was not done by you, it was done by one of your kind. Their souls can not rest because of your disgusting presence. Be gone before we decide you should pay for the other's crimes. After all, one dead demon is just as good as another."

Saddened by his words, Jaken stood in silence for a long moment as he glanced toward the elder for guidance. Though judging by the fact he wouldn't take his eyes off of the bones, Jaken was sure he had no intention of guiding him. "If that is your desire, then I shall leave their reburial to you. May their souls be able to find peace now," Jaken prayed before turning and walking away.

Behind him, he could hear the elder instructing one of the men to return to the village for help, but paid him no mind as he crossed the threshold of the clearing.


	85. Disappearing Act

Title: Disappearing Act

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Truth

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 208

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 85 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Heading back in the direction he was certain he had left the dragon in, Jaken picked up the pace wanting to be as far away from there as he could. There was no telling what might happen when others showed up to help. He had no idea if they would believe the truth as the others had done or if they would try to carry out the man's threat.

Jaken knew he could take them pretty easily by himself with the help of the staff, but he dare not cause any problems for Sesshoumaru when he returned. And as his lord had taught him, not all battles need be fought. Defeating the humans in that village would mean nothing to him; would earn him no reward. Them living would not effect his future in the least either.

Certain deciding to leave them be was the best choice, Jaken broke through the treeline to where he had left the dragon only to find the small clearing to be completely empty. Fortunately that mean that Sesshoumaru had not returned before him, but unfortunately it also meant that the dragon had wandered off. Sighing heavily to himself, Jaken glanced around the clearing as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Now what?"


	86. Following the trail

Title: Following the trail

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Fear

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 238

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 86 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Glancing around the clearing as he tried to determine which direction it had gone in, fearing Sesshoumaru would return before him if he did not hurry up, Jaken caught sight of an irregularity in the bushes. As he took a closer look, he realized all of the leaves had been eaten off of one side of a bush. Deciding it was as good a place as any to start looking, Jaken crossed the threshold back out of the clearing.

But a moment had passed before he was back surrounded by dense forestry and trying to push his way through. For a split second, Jaken entertained the idea of leaving the wandering dragon on its own, but with the upset humans still nearby, it would be unfair to leave the newly born demon with undeserving points already against it. That and there was still so much he wanted to learn about the two-headed dragons and having it around gave him a legitimate reason to question his lord about them.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of things that were not important at the moment, Jaken turned his attention back to the task at hand. Quickly spotting another half-eaten bush, he breathed a sigh of relief. As long as he was eating, he was still on the ground and Jaken knew that meant that he stood a better chance of catching up to him as long as he did.


	87. This Little Dragon

Title: This Little Dragon

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Cunning

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 273

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 87 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

As Jaken continued to follow the trail through the forest, he found himself stepping out into a small clearing; the hot afternoon sun beating down on him. As much as he did not want to, he was now forced to admit the truth; he had not seen a sign of the dragon for quite some time. And that could only mean one thing; it had taken to flight. Taking a deep breath, Jaken began to weigh his options.

He could either keep following the trail he was on currently hoping the dragon would fly in the same direction it had walked in. Or he could backtrack to the last clue he had found and see if he couldn't find another one in another direction. A moment later, Jaken decided to continue on the path he had been going. After all, the dragon was just a newborn and would not know to be cunning enough to make his trail harder to follow. Especially since all he cared about right now was food.

Picking up his pace a bit, Jaken continued to make his way deeper into the forest; silently deciding to make a leash for the dragon once he managed to find him. There was no way he would want to go through this the next time Sesshoumaru left them alone. Hearing a pitiful cry coming from somewhere in front of him, and fearing for his new companion, Jaken took off running as fast as his legs could carry. Praying it had not been what had made the noise, Jaken burst into the clearing the sound had come from; stopping dead in his tracks.


	88. Fit to be tied

Title: Fit to be tied

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Short

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 244

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 88 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Jaken held on for as long as he could, but soon he had to let go. Pointing at the dragon suspended upside down on the other side of the clearing, Jaken started laughing. "Serves you right," he managed to get out in between fits before finally calming himself down when the dragon began to whine. "I don't want to even hear it. You are the dumb beast that took off out of camp without me and got yourself stuck in a hunting trap.

"There was plenty to eat where we were, but no, you just had to come way out here. And I had to chase after you across half a forest. I have half the mind to leave you there, you know," Jaken informed him even as he moved toward the dragon to cut him down. "Quit swinging around up there," he grumbled after getting hit in the head with one of his paws. Standing on his tip toes, and using one of the dragon's heads to steady himself, Jaken reached up to untie the knot around his leg only to realize he was too short to reach it.

"Just hold on," Jaken insisted when the dragon began to whine once more before turning to glance around for something he could stand on. Before he was able to find anything, he noticed a presence had appeared behind him. Turning, he found his lord staring at the suspended dragon.


	89. Jaken's Request

Title: Jaken's Request

Author: Hairann

Prompt: I-Prompt #8

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 221

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 89 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

"My lord, you have returned. Welcome back," Jaken greeted with a bow, acting as though the trapped dragon was nothing new. "We shall be ready to go in just a moment, my lord. Forgive me for making you wait." Even as he spoke, Jaken had already turned back to searching for something to stand on and didn't stop until he noticed Sesshoumaru moving toward the dragon out of the corner of his eye.

Glancing over at him, he realized he was going to cut through the rope himself; his claws more than adequate. Remembering his decision from earlier, Jaken requested, "My lord, if I may ask, would you please cut the rope a little higher. It would make a fine leash for the dragon." Without bothering to answer, or give any other indication he had even heard him, Sesshoumaru raised his claws higher and effortlessly sliced through the rope.

Quickly gathering up the slack, Jaken untied it from around the dragon's ankle and fastened it around both of their necks. "Let's see if you ever try that again," Jaken grumbled as he glared at the dragon before turning his attention back to their lord. Realizing he was ready to go, Jaken quickly began pulling the dragon behind him as he struggled to keep up with Sesshoumaru's pace.


	90. Summoned home

Title: Summoned home

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Blush

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 283

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 90 of Jaken's Ballad. Jaken gets an unexpected visitor. Won second place for prompt.

* * *

Sure the road would be long and his companions quiet, Jaken turned his thoughts inward; finding himself wondering for the 100th time where they were heading. What they would be doing when they reached their destination. He knew his lord had everything planned out already, given his personality it was the only real option, but he knew absolutely nothing. Of course he could fathom a guess or two-they could still be searching for the fang or heading off in search of more allies for his kingdom-but without knowing the actual answer, Jaken simply found himself with more questions.

So wrapped up in his own thoughts, Jaken didn't realize Sesshoumaru had suddenly stopped and ran into the back of his legs. Blushing in embarrassment, he glanced up to apologize when he realized he didn't even seem to notice. Confused and curious to learn what held his lord's attention, Jaken glanced around the demon's leg and quickly spotted the reason he had stopped. Standing before them was a toad demon silently staring up at the much larger demon lord as though his mere presence alone didn't frighten it.

Taking a closer look at the demon as he walked around Sesshoumaru to get a clear view, Jaken realized just who the demon was as they finally noticed his presence as well. "Mother?" Jaken cried out stunned and a moment later was tackled to the ground in a back breaking glomp. "Mother what in the world are you doing here?" he demanded as he tried unsuccessfully to remove her from his person, causing her to tighten her grip on him.

"You're needed at home, my lord," she insisted, stunning Jaken into silence once more.


	91. Jaken's Protection

Title: Jaken's Protection

Author: Hairann

Prompt: OOC

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 225

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 91 of Jaken's Ballad. What Jaken's leaving really did to his people.

* * *

"What do you mean I am needed at home? I abandoned our people, I should not even be welcome at home now," Jaken insisted as he finally gave up trying to get his mother off of him and instead just laid there glancing up at her confused.

"What a silly thing to say, my lord. Why would our prince not be welcome among his own clan? And what's this about abandoning us?" she inquired confused herself as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"I left the clan after the battle to follow after Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken explained as he gesture toward the demon beside them. "How is that not abandoning our people? How is that not an out of character action for a prince?"

"But do you not see, my son?" she began as she glanced between the two of them before settling on Jaken once more. "By following after Lord Sesshoumaru you have protected us all. Word has spread that we allied with the great white dog clan and none, not even those that had sought to destroy us for generations, dare to attack us any longer. For the first time in our history, the toad clan does not need to live in fear. No one sees what you did as abandoning us, but as saving us."


	92. Mother knows best

Title: Mother knows best

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Control

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 300

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 92 of Jaken's Ballad. Jaken's mother lays down the law.

* * *

"But enough about that for now. When you did not return for the celebration, we began to fear you had been killed. The clan will be happy to know you are alive and well. We must return home," his mother insisted before turning and heading in the direction she had come from without even bothering to see if he was following.

"Mother, I can't return home," he called after her and caused the older demon to pause in her step, though she didn't bother to turn around. "My place is with Lord Sesshoumaru now. I can not return to controlling our people right now."

"Child what in the world are you going on about?" she demanded in confusion as she finally turned back and returned to him. "Who said anything about you coming home for good? We've been holding off the celebration of your 1000th year until you returned for a visit. Now we go home, we celebrate, you rest and then you leave. Lord Sesshoumaru is of course more than welcome as well and your little friend," she informed him as she gestured to the two other demons in the area before heading off once more.

"I swear, what kind of egg did I lay anyways. Not even coming home for the celebration in honor of his birth," she mumbled under her breath to herself before disappearing into the tree line. Still a bit confused by his mother's actions but wanting to return home with her for a visit, Jaken turned toward Sesshoumaru and awaited his final decision. Finally after a full minute of waiting, Sesshoumaru gave him the slightest of nods and Jaken rushed off to catch up with his mother; able to hear the other two following at a slower pace.


	93. Sink or Swim?

Title: Sink or Swim?

Author: Hairann

Prompt: TMI

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 474

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 93 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

As Jaken followed along after his mother, he realized he had forgotten just how talkative the woman was. Not a moment of silence had passed since they began their journey home well over a half a day ago. She had filled it with useless information about himself and his tadpole-hood. As if Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to know that out of all of her eggs, he was the only to be hatched upside down. Like it was his fault someone had placed his egg the wrong way.

He also did not need to know how the first time Jaken tried to swim he sank to the bottom of the lake like a rock and if his mother had not been there to save him, he would have died. Or how he was the last of his egg siblings to be able to hold his breath for the ten minutes it took to leave their home and return to the main land.

His mother had the strangest desire of sharing far too much information with a demon lord she had only just met and most of the things she spoke about were better left forgotten. Sesshoumaru, for his part seemed to be completely ignoring her, uninterested in the information she was relaying. The dragon, however, had their attention focused on her and more than once, Jaken was sure they had laughed at him. If dragons could laugh anyways.

But either way, he knew they were mocking him. Jaken, the champion of the toad clan, the leader of his people, first follower of the great Lord Sesshoumaru, was being mocked by a newborn. And because that was not already bad enough, his mother was beginning to speak of the first time he tried to catch a fish. That was a bruised ego he had no desire to relive. Much to his relief, he spotted the entrance to their home before him and silenced his mother by drawing her attention to it.

"My apologies, my lord, but the only way to reach our home in through the water. It is, however, kept clean," his mother assured him before Jaken was able to before jumping into the water and disappearing beneath the surface. Turning back to see what his lord would decide to do, Jaken was shocked by the sudden splash of water that drenched him from head to toe. Glancing back toward the water, he caught sight of one of the dragon heads before it too disappeared under water.

"Can it swim?" Jaken found himself wondering out loud as he waited for the water to settle back down once more so he could see below the surface. Judging by the fact that the dragon was quickly sinking to the bottom, the answer was no. Without thinking about his actions, Jaken dived into the water after it.


	94. Deep Breaths

Title: Deep Breaths

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Demand

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 265

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 94 of Jaken's Ballad. Jaken gives the dragon its first lesson in swimming. Won first place for the prompt.

* * *

"Quit fighting me before we both drown, you idiot dragon," Jaken demanded as he fought to keep both of them above the surface of the water. It was no easy feat as the dragon's fear kept him squirming around and more than once dragging them under water. "Stop this incessant panicking or I will let you go and let you drown," Jaken threatened, not really sure if he was really going to or not, but thankfully he never had to find out as the dragon stopped moving.

"Much better, now you need to take a deep breath cause you're going to have to hold it for a long time," Jaken warned but was met by two identically confused expressions from the dragon heads. "Go like this," he instructed before inhaling a large amount of air that caused his cheeks to buff out and closed his mouth so it couldn't escape. Again the dragon just looked at him confused. Rolling his eyes, Jaken did the only thing he could think of and treated the dragon like it was a tadpole about to dunk its head for the first time.

Blowing the air, he had stored up a moment before, into the dragon's faces, he watched as they quickly held their breaths. Quickly taking another deep inhale himself, Jaken dived back under water and began dragging the infant with him, hoping he was fast enough that it would be fine as long as it didn't open one of its mouth mid swim. If it did and panicked again, they were both in trouble.


	95. The Prince's Homecoming

Title: The Prince's Homecoming

Author: Hairann

Prompt: I-Prompt #9 Incense Lanterns

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 443

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 95 of Jaken's Ballad. Jaken is greeted by his followers once they enter the city.

* * *

Much to Jaken's luck, they were only about half way through the underwater tunnel to his home when the dragon could no longer hold its breath and began thrashing around as it fought against the urge to open its mouths and breath. Not sure what he could do, since if he gave it his air, they would both end up drowning, he was just about to opt for knocking the dragon out so they could at least reach the end quicker when he felt a large amount of power coming up behind him quickly.

Confused as to why anyone was giving off so much power just to swim, Jaken glanced over his shoulder and was just barely able to make out the blur coming toward him at extreme speeds. Barely giving him enough time for it to register in his mind that it was Sesshoumaru, the demon lord had scooped them up and sped through the rest of the tunnel; coming out of the water before Jaken's mother had even arrived.

"Thank you, my lord," Jaken said in awe as he bowed deeply before turning his attention to making sure the dragon was fine now. Seeing it was, he put it down and let wander around, knowing it couldn't get very far. Turning back in time to see the strange cloud begin to dissipate from under his lord's feet, Jaken wondered about the strange sight for but a moment before he noticed the slight scrunching of his nose.

"I apologize for the scent, my lord, but they are purification incense. They insure that nothing toxic from the outside comes near the tadpoles," Jaken explained as he gestured toward the small torch shaped incense lanterns that lined the wall around the tunnel entrance. "Currently we are in the purification room, but if you'll follow me, I'll show you into the actual city," he continued and after receiving a quick glance from his lord, and knowing that meant to proceed, Jaken did just that.

The moment they crossed the threshold, they were given little time to take in the sight of the large moss covered lake, the massive amounts of greenery that covered the walls or the large mushrooms and upright logs that had been turned into homes. The fact that, had you not known better, you never would have realized that the large city you were standing in was in fact housed within a giant cave deep underwater, had barely passed through Sesshoumaru's mind when the shouts began.

"Prince Jaken has returned!" "The prince has returned!" "All hail Prince Jaken!" "Prince Jaken has brought The Great One!"


	96. One Toad's Home

Title: One Toad's Home

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Damsel

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 274

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 96 of Jaken's Ballad. The dragon just got there and already its eating them outta house and home. Won first place for prompt.

* * *

After a moment, Jaken realized that he was blushing like a damsel in embarrassment from their shouts in his honor and quickly shook his head to regain control over himself. Holding his head high, he raised his right hand into the air and instantly the entire clan fell into hushed silence. "Fellow toadsmen, may I present the one and only, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken called out in a voice that shook with authority.

As he turned back to his lord and bowed deeply, the entire toad clan kowtowed before him as they simultaneously cry out, "All hail Lord Sesshoumaru!" Grinning with pride of how his people were treating his lord with as much respect as he did, Jaken turned to introduce the dragon as well, for if no other reason than the fact that he doubted any of the others had ever seen one, when he realized it was no longer where he had left it.

Not all that surprised that it had taken off, Jaken quickly glanced around and found it doing what the dragon did best; eating. It was just too bad it was currently eating a giant mushroom that one of the toad's called home. "Stop that!" Jaken cried out as he rushed over to the dragon and shooed it away from its find. Unfortunately, it was too late to save the house and Jaken sent its owner an apologetic shrug.

"I will see to a new home for you," Jaken assured him before grabbing the dragon's reins and beginning to pull it to where it could find plenty of food to eat that someone didn't live inside.


	97. You may be seated

Title: You may be seated

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Faint

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 250

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 97 of Jaken's Ballad. The feast in Jaken's honor begins.

* * *

"We have prepared a feast in your honor, my prince," a faint voice called out from behind him, grabbing Jaken's attention just as he released the dragon into a large field of moss and other aquatic growing plants. Turning toward him, Jaken nodded to the toad he now realized was one of his advisors and began to follow him toward the large open area they had decorated with flowers and dried berries. After showing him to the head of the circle, where a small table made from a flat stone was placed along with a pile of moss for him to sit on, his guide turned toward Sesshoumaru with a questioning look to Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken called out, immediately understanding his advisor's confusion. "How would you like to be seated? We do have a higher chair we made for the previous prince. He refused to sit on the ground after he won the championship," Jaken explained unable to hide his contempt for the toad that preceded him. Their job as lord were to protect them and see to their needs, but he had seen their job as being his slaves and thought himself to be above them. Hence the chair.

Watching Sesshoumaru's eyes, Jaken caught his glanced to Jaken's own seat and understood the meaning. Instructing them to place another seat like his, abet with more moss, Jaken took his place at the head of his people and respectfully offered Sesshoumaru his once it was finished.


	98. The truth of the lie

Title: The truth of the lie

Author: Hairann

Prompt: "A liar will not be believed, even when he speaks the truth."

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 411

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 98 of Jaken's Ballad. Jaken wrestles with the desire to tell his people the truth. Won second place for prompt.

* * *

As Jaken watched the feast begin around him, he carefully took in everything that was said or done by his followers. None of them showed even the slightest sign of being angered by his departure or sudden return. None showed signs of feeling abandoned by their prince even though that was exactly what he had done. All apparently saw it in the same way his mother had as though he was doing what he needed to protect them.

If only that were true, but Jaken knew it wasn't. He had not been thinking about them the moment he had decided to walk away. In fact, they had been no where near his thoughts; only Lord Sesshoumaru was. He was strong and powerful and feared by his enemies. He could strike down his foe in one blow and he was everything Jaken could ever wish to be himself. Never before had he felt such respect and admiration for another demon and he doubted he would ever again.

There was no one else that even came close to the demon that Sesshoumaru was, but Jaken knew he would spend his entire life trying to mimic the legend in any way that he could. Not for his people or for the good of his clan, but because Sesshoumaru was the epitome of everything he wanted to be. Because Sesshoumaru was a lord worthy of Jaken abandoning his people for. Because following after him was the only decision Jaken had ever made while putting his wants and desires first.

He had joined the tournament because it was what toads of a certain age did and because only the truly strong could protect the clan in the way they needed to be protected. Even if he hadn't been the winner, he was sure battling with him would have at least served to strengthen the one that was. In the end, he was supposed to have been what was best for the clan, but Jaken knew that was a lie. How could one fated to be a prince just drop all of them and leave without so much as a second thought?

They had a right to know the truth of his betrayal, but he couldn't tell them. If they knew he was lying to them, they would never believe his word again even when it was the truth. That is simply how things went; once a liar, always a liar in the eyes of the people.


	99. Step one: Appoint stand in

Title: Step one: Appoint stand in

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Create

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 300

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 99 of Jaken's Ballad. Jaken decides to become the toad his people believe he is. Won joint first place for prompt.

* * *

Before Jaken made a selfish decision putting his desires before the good of his people. He wouldn't do that again; this he swore. This time he was going to put their safety, their needs first and that meant not creating discord within his clan by coming clean about his real reason for leaving them. His people would never know he had actually abandoned them for selfish reasons and would continue to believe he had always had their best interest at heart.

More than anything, Jaken hated to lie. It was beneath him and an ugly business that usually led to things getting out of hand, but he had no choice this time. He would hold his tongue and allow them to believe the best in him until he was the toad they believed him to be. He wouldn't misuse their trust and every decision he made would be in their best interest, not his. And that started with appointing someone to lead them in his absence.

Someone to keep things running smoothy while he was traveling. While it may not have been his original plan, his mother was right about one thing. Being with him kept them protected. Few demons would risk attacking a clan under the protection of a demon lord as powerful as Sesshoumaru, whether the protection was real or imagined. It was at that moment that Jaken realized that he would not have to look very far to find the perfect person to stand in his place.

It was not hard to figure out who probably came up with the idea that he left to protect them or who got everyone behind that idea. There was only one toad in the entire clan that would always have his best interest at heart and that was his mother.


	100. Dietary concerns

Title: Dietary concerns

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Hope

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 248

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 100 of Jaken's Ballad. Jaken discovers Sesshoumaru picky eating habits.

Note: Yay Jaken's Ballad has reached 100 drabbles!

* * *

Knowing he could put the hope and trust of the clan's future in his mother's hands when it was time for him to leave again, Jaken turned his attention back to the present; making a mental note to speak to her about his decision when he had the chance. All around him, the toads were already beginning to become lively with conversation and good food and Jaken couldn't help but smile to himself. Toads really did like to party and were happy to use any excuse.

Turning his attention toward Sesshoumaru, he found him staring down at the food that had been placed before him. Though his expression remained blank, it wasn't hard for Jaken to figure out what the problem was; he wasn't sure if he wanted to try the food. While the plate contained all of Jaken's favorite foods and he knew it wouldn't hurt Sesshoumaru whether he ended up liking it or not, he couldn't blame him for being cautionary.

Having seen some of the things other demon clans were willing to eat, he could understand Sesshoumaru's concern. Making sure to keep his voice quiet enough that the others wouldn't over hear him, Jaken assured him, "It will not upset me if you are unable to eat the food, my lord. Our dietary needs are quite different. However, if you would like to try something simply for the sake of it, I would recommend the fish. It is the least specific to our clan."


	101. The birth of Sesshoumaru

Title: The birth of Sesshoumaru

Author: Hairann

Prompt: "What is food to one man is bitter poison to others."

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 584

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 101 of Jaken's Ballad. Jaken learns the troubling truth about the White dog clan. Won joint first place for the quote prompt.

* * *

As Jaken watched in silence, waiting to see if Sesshoumaru would follow his suggestion, he fought the urge to laugh at the way he daintily picked up one of the prepared fish by its tail and held it up at arm's length. The great and powerful demon lord seemed down right weary of how a simple grilled pond fish would taste. As if his disagreement with how it might taste threatened more than just his taste buds. Shaking his head at the thought, he watched as the fish was slowly brought closer to his lord's pressed lips; silently wondering if he was planning to open them in order to actually taste it.

Sesshoumaru held the fish about an inch from his lips as he took a tentative sniff before discretely scrunching up his nose at the smell of it. For a moment, he seemed as though he was going to chance it and taste the fish dangling before his face but Jaken soon witnessed the refusal flash through his eyes before he silently put the fish back where he had found it. It was then that he realized his ward was still watching him and turned apologetic eyes to him.

Somewhat taken back by that, as being apologetic was not something he would ever associate with his lord, especially to a lowly servant such as himself, for a moment Jaken could only smile in half understanding and half confusion. Getting himself under control, Jaken gave him the slightest of nods before assuring him in a low voice, "Worry not my lord, I understand better than most that what is food to one man is bitter poison to others. Is there perhaps something else we can get you?"

As Jaken spoke, both of their minds turned back to the bear incident and realized just how true Jaken's words were. Just as he was realizing that a freshly hunted animal might be what he was wanting, Sesshoumaru confirmed his thoughts. "I have never eaten a meal I have not caught myself and fish pose little challenge to me." As Jaken thought over his words and tried to picture Sesshoumaru knee high in a river and reaching down to catch the fish swimming around his feet, he realized the image refused to come to mind.

It was just too unbelievable. As Jaken shook his head to clear the thoughts of his lord fishing, the first half of what he had said finally registered in his mind. "Never, my lord? What about when you were younger? Surely your parents hunted for you until you were able to do so on your own," Jaken insisted though judging by the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes, that had not been the case. That was certainly not something Jaken could ever understand.

His mother had hatched over 50 tadpoles in her life and she had seen to feeding them all when they were young until they were able to do so themselves. Even when she had up to 10 eggs at a time to take care of. Before he could voice these thoughts, Sesshoumaru explained, "In the White dog clan, mothers do not give birth in order to raise their young, but to carry on their line. From the moment we are born, we are excepted to see to all of our own needs including food, shelter and security. This way, any who may be weak are eliminated quickly leaving only the strong to carry on the blood line."


	102. Sesshoumaru's Revenge

Title: Sesshoumaru's Revenge

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Travel

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 300

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 102 of Jaken's Ballad. Jaken learns Sesshoumaru's plan for getting his revenge. Won second place for prompt.

* * *

"But that is not fair," Jaken insisted as he shook his head at the thought of parents basically abandoning their tadpoles the moment they were born. All he could think of was how horrible they had to be in order to expect their young to not only feed themselves, but to defend themselves from predators as well the very day they were brought into the world.

"Nothing in this world will ever be fair, Jaken. Because right or wrong, they have a point. Only the strong will survive. You can only depend on someone else for so long to protect you, before you must do it yourself or perish. It is cruel to do that to a pup, yes, however, so is protecting them so they are unable to learn to protect themselves. There are many dangers one will meet on their travels and one must be able to protect not only themselves, but that which belongs to them as well."

"If I may ask, my lord, would you do the same? Do you plan on doing what your parents did to you to your own pup?" Jaken questioned slightly worried he would offend Sesshoumaru, but far too curious to let it slide. The celebration in his honor still going on around him was completely forgotten as he once against turned his back on his followers and allowed Sesshoumaru to completely fill his mind. Fortunately, no one else seemed to notice his lack of participation in conversation.

"I do not intend to have pups of my own, Jaken. It is my revenge upon my sire for weakening our blood line by having a half-breed son. Our family line shall end with me and the legacy my sire fought so hard to create will be no more."


	103. What Sesshoumaru Needs

Title: What Sesshoumaru Needs

Author: Hairann

Prompt: I-Prompt #10: Inuyasha with Myoga (Using the fact that he's an advisor as my prompt.)

Rating: T

Genre: Drama, friendship

Word count: 296

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 103 of Jaken's Ballad. Sesshoumaru tells Jaken what his first step is going to be.

* * *

"My lord, if I may, if you do not plan on having offspring, what do you plan on doing? Surely you plan more for your future than just rebuilding your kingdom from the ground up and conquering Japan. What happens after you've accomplished that, as I doubt it would take your entire life to achieve?" Jaken questioned, wondering for a moment if he had overstepped his bounds, but as Sesshoumaru soon answered him, he decided he was still safe in his inquiry.

"The destination matters little right now, Jaken. We are just beginning the journey and that is what we need to focus on. It will be a great many years before my kingdom has been perfected. Once that happens, and I have the right fang, I will conquer Japan. By then, I will have the next plan set in motion, but it is irrelevant at this moment as we will not be working toward it. Offspring are only needed to carry on the family line, which I do not intend to do.

"Nor do I need any to pass my own legacy onto as I do not intend on dying," Sesshoumaru admitted as though it was a completely normal idea to believe oneself would never die. Even Jaken, who was a Millennium old already, knew he would someday die. But, he had to admit, if there were any he could believe would live forever, Sesshoumaru would definitely be at the top of a very short list.

"So what do you need, my lord?" Jaken inquired hoping there was some way he could help.

"The first thing any lord needs is an advisor and I already have one in mind," Sesshoumaru informed him, only to be met by a curious expression.


	104. Sesshoumaru's Advisor

Title: Sesshoumaru's Advisor

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Slump

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 240

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 104 of Jaken's Ballad. Jaken learns just who he is to Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"When will we be picking him up, my lord? Or will your new advisor simply meet us at your kingdom once it has been rebuilt?" Jaken inquired, curious to meet the demon whom his lord thought worthy enough of giving him advice. It must be a wise demon indeed if Sesshoumaru had decided to give him that honor, Jaken was sure.

"He already travels with us," Sesshoumaru explained a bit confused as to why his meaning hadn't been obvious to the toad. Even with his hard earned control, he couldn't help himself the moment Jaken turned a questioning glance toward the newborn dragon. He snorted at the idea of the tiny dragon being his advisor.

Realizing Sesshoumaru was making fun of him and the idiocy of his idea, Jaken slumped back in his seat before taking a deep breath and turning back to his lord. "I do not understand my lord, the only other we have traveling with us is myself, unless you intend to take advice from the staff which I doubt as they will not answer the questions you've already put to them. Who then do you have in mind as your advisor?"

"You should have more confidence in yourself, Jaken, I would not allow you to follow after me if I did not believe you worthy of doing so. You are my advisor," Sesshoumaru explained, making sure he could not misunderstand him again.


	105. Requirements of an advisor

Title: Requirements of an advisor

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Hunger

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 288

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 105 of Jaken's Ballad. Won first place for prompt.

* * *

For a long moment, Jaken merely sat there staring at his lord in silence, his hunger long gone from his mind. "My lord," was all he could finally say after a few failed attempts and even he wasn't sure if it a question or comment. But as Sesshoumaru held his gaze unwavering with nothing but confidence and certainty shown in his golden eyes, whatever it had been was forgotten as Jaken unconsciously answered with a soft smile.

"I am honored, my lord. Far more than you could know," Jaken insisted as he bowed as well as he could from his position. "I swear that I will not make you regret this decision and will be the best advisor you could ever hope for."

"I am well aware of that Jaken and it is one of the main reasons why you have been chosen as my advisor. There are two things, that above all else, my advisor must have. The most important is complete and utter loyalty to myself. I must be absolutely certain that nothing and no one shall ever come between us. I have no doubt of that when it comes to you and that is not something I have ever been able to say before."

"And the second, my lord?" Jaken inquired after Sesshoumaru had fallen silent for a long moment.

"Being able to speak their mind and the truth to me no matter what. Most are such cowards that they can not even do their jobs when it requires them to speak against what I have said. You shall be the only one able to tell me when I am wrong, if such a time is to ever happen."


	106. The Mating of Jaken

Title: The Mating of Jaken

Author: Hairann

Prompt: "Veni, vidi, vici." (I came, I saw, I conquered.) by Gaius Julius Caesar

Rating: High T

Genre: Drama

Warnings: This piece mentions the reproduction of toads, the kinda stuff you learn in biology. Real toads, not demons though I did change it a slight amount to better fit the combination. There is nothing inappropriate and it is still rated T, but if you are uncomfortable with the reproduction of any kind, you may want to skip this part. You won't miss anything major in the storyline that won't be mentioned again in later parts as reminders.

Word count: 581

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 106 of Jaken's Ballad.

Won second place for the prompt!

* * *

Before Jaken had the chance to say anything further, cheers were shouted all around him, bringing his attention back to the celebration in honor of his 1,000 years since birth. Just as he was about to question what was going on, he noticed his mother coming toward him leading an unmistakably female toad who wore a veil made of vines and water flowers. It was then that he remembered this particular custom; he was to receive a toadette to mate with in order to hatch his first knot of tadpoles.

Rising to his feet as the girl was guided to stand just before him, Jaken bid farewell to Sesshoumaru and took the girl's arm as his mother presented it and began to lead her to his home. Once inside and he had closed the door behind them, he made his way over to the small stream running through his hatchery. "You may remove your veil now," Jaken assured her as he made his way over to the stream and secured his hem around hi waist to reveal a small slit along his underbelly.

As he glanced over at his partner for the evening, he found she had already removed her veil to reveal impossibly large eyes the color of dandelions, high cheek bones and dainty ears that marked her as one of the most attractive toadettes he had ever seen. As he waited patiently, she secured her own hemline around her waist revealing a slightly larger cloaca and made her way over to the stream. Getting down on her hands and knees on either side of the stream, she allowed a string of small, black eggs to slip from the opening in her stomach.

After a few moments she had finished and moved back out of the way. Giving her a slight now, Jaken moved into the position she had just vacated. A few minutes later, Jaken emerged from his home and quickly went in search of his mother. He was in a hurry to get back on the road, but before they could leave, he needed to put his mother in charge. "I was just on my way to find you," he called out when he noticed she was heading his way.

"Walk with me while I head back toward my lord," he requested and waited until she had fallen in step beside him before continuing, "I will need someone to keep watch over our clan and keep things running smoothly while I'm away. I can think of no better toad for the job than you, mother."

"That is because there is no better toad and I humbly accept. I shall not keep you any longer, my son. Just know your eggs will be in good care while you are away and I will send you word when they have hatched. Be well, my prince," she pleaded before placing a gentle kiss on his brow and leaving him to head back to where Sesshoumaru was waiting. Seeing the look in his lord's eyes and understanding the unasked question, Jaken bowed before him before answering.

"I am ready to leave, my lord. I came home. I saw my toadsmen. I conquered my obligations. There is nothing left for me to do here right now. If you are ready to go as well my lord, I will fetch the dragon." Receiving a nod of agreement from Sesshoumaru, Jaken headed off to do just as he said.


	107. Wandering feet

Title: Wandering feet

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Curse

Genre: Drama

Word count: 299

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 107 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Leaving his lord behind, Jaken calmly made his way toward where he had left the dragon. Though he was in a hurry to leave and get back on the road, he felt it would be best if his followers didn't know that. It wasn't that he didn't want to be around them, and Kami forbid they think that, it was just that he had begun to miss their time on the road without hundreds following vying for his attention. Truthfully, Jaken didn't like being the one in the spotlight, he preferred to follow those that were.

Though he couldn't begin to explain why, Jaken knew he preferred to be an advisor to a demon lord than to be a demon lord himself. Shaking his head to clear these thoughts, Jaken turned his attention back to the task at hand; finding the dragon. But as he glanced around where the dragon should be and found no sign of either of the heads nor its body, Jaken realized that it wasn't going to be as easy a task as he had first thought.

The dragon was missing. Grumbling under his breath about sticking it back into an egg and hoping it hatched better this times, Jaken started off once more in search of his missing ward. "Lord Sesshoumaru is already waiting for us, that dragon better not have gotten far," Jaken warned it even though he was quite sure it was no longer close enough to hear him. Not for the first time, Jaken found himself wishing the dragon had a name as he began to call out, "Dragon! Where are you dragon?"

But either it couldn't hear him or it simply chose to ignore him and with a sinking feeling, Jaken began to wonder if he was cursed.


	108. The Return Trip

Title: The Return Trip

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Picture of Kagome and Godtree

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 719

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 108 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

About to lose his temper at the absent dragon and knowing it would do him no good, Jaken closed his eyes and breathed in a few deep, calming breaths to get himself back under control. Unfortunately, it didn't work and somehow the seemingly peaceful exercise only served to further annoy him. Clenching his small, chubby fingers into tight fists, he silently wished there was a sacred tree nearby for him to pray at, but soon dismissed that idea as he wasn't sure it would remain in one piece with the dragon around to anger him so.

The last thing Jaken needed at that moment was to invoke the wrath of the Kami when he was sure his lord's was already coming. He had been the one to suggest leaving and had told Sesshoumaru that he would return with the dragon. There was no telling how mad he would be, or how he would decide to extract punishment if it turned out Jaken had lied. Sighing to himself even as he decided it would be best to return to Sesshoumaru now for his punishment rather than making him wait even longer for the same outcome.

He was a grown demon and he would act like it. Inhaling one last deep breath, Jaken nodded his head as though the simple gesture gave him courage and began making his way back to where Sesshoumaru was left waiting. He would simply admit his failure and hope his lord knew of a better way to search for his missing dragon. The moment his lord had come into view, Jaken knew he should have known better.

Truthfully, there was really only one way for this to play out; he simply did not realize that until this very moment. He should have guessed based on his experience and luck, or lack there of, but foresight or no, Jaken wasn't surprised to find the newborn dragon waiting at Sesshoumaru's feet when he returned. Deciding he would let it go just this once, since Sesshoumaru didn't seem annoyed for having to wait, Jaken bowed in greeting before sneaking a quick glare at the dragon and gesturing that he was ready to go.

As if completely unaware of Jaken's difficulties, though he had actually caught the glare and it wasn't hard for him to figure out what had caused his ire, Sesshoumaru turned and began heading back the way they had come when they arrived. Behind him, he could hear the much smaller demons calling out their goodbyes, both to himself and to his wards, but Sesshoumaru paid them little mind. Vocalizing a goodbye was not something he was accustomed to and to be honest, he found the practice more than a bit strange.

How could parting ways with someone you tolerated enough to bid farewell to ever be a good thing? Dismissing the question from his mind as it really wasn't important, Sesshoumaru paid no further attention to those behind him until they arrived at the cavern that they would need to swim through in order to leave the toad demons' home. Without a word to either of them, he scooped his wards up in one arm and dived into the water knowing that carrying them would be faster and he would have to do it eventually anyways since the dragon could not swim.

For his part, Jaken was smart enough to not start sputtering at the shock of suddenly being underwater, the dragon, however, wasn't so lucky. The moment the cold water had touched its scales, both of its mouths had opened in a scream silenced by water. Having had experienced the same thing when he had been learning how to hold his breath for the ten minutes, Jaken knew how much scarier this would be without air.

Remembering what his mother had done for him on more than one occasion, Jaken pulled the first dragon head toward him and breathed one third of his air into its mouth before holding it closed tightly to make sure it understood not to open it again. Once he was certain his efforts would not be in vain, Jaken repeated the process with the other head. Seeing what is ward had done and somehow understanding it even though he had never had to do the same, Sesshoumaru picked up speed.


	109. First task of the advisor

Title: First task of the advisor

Author: Hairann

Prompt: "Failure is not fatal, but failure to change might be." by John Wooden

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 665

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 109 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Much quicker than the first trip, the return trip through the water ended almost as soon as it had begun gaining a mental sigh of relief from Sesshoumaru and a vocal one by Jaken. The dragon, for the most part, seemed to have completely forgotten about the whole ordeal once it had been set down and shook the water free from its body. Sure it would take off if left unattended, Jaken quickly grabbed the rope leash and held on tightly.

Catching Sesshoumaru staring off into the woods and knowing it meant that he wanted to leave, Jaken stepped up behind him to let him know that he was ready. Catching the unspoken gesture, Sesshoumaru began making his way into the surrounding forest; his wards following close behind. Even as he began the newest leg of his journey, he knew his plans for the future had been put off long enough.

There was still those on his land that could not wait to stab him in the back and take over what was his. Things had been allowed to remain as is for too long and allowing it to stay that way may one day cause the death of him. Though failure was not fatal, his failure to change could be as his enemies were willing to use any opportunity to claim his land for their own. Mentally shaking such thoughts from his mind as they would never come to pass, he would see to it, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to how he would prevent it.

With his advisor already chosen and appointed, those living in his home already disposed of, the next step was to begin removing the sub-lords from his land. Turning toward the West even as he made his decision, Sesshoumaru knew just what he would begin with. There was one demon who had been very vocal with his father about his belief that Sesshoumaru had been unfit to be his heir. The demon's past as his father's advisor aside, or perhaps even because of it, Hosenki was not to be trusted.

He would leave the West on his own or Sesshoumaru would see to it that he never could. Even with being so far away from his destination, Sesshoumaru could already begin to feel his muscles flexing in anticipation. The hunter in him began to imagine the scent of fear he would follow once his pray ran; and they always ran. The screams he would hear while they irrationally thought they could outrun him.

The way their weak and over powered bodies would feel beneath his claws once he had caught them. The horrified looks in their eyes when they realized they had lost. And he could already imagine the taste of their blood that would be dripping from his claws and fangs when he was finished with them. Yes, Sesshoumaru could already imagine the hunt and his prize for being victorious, as he would no doubt be, but even as he foresaw this he knew it would not be the best course of action.

Slaughtering the demons without any warning would simply give him more enemies he needed to watch over his shoulder for when their families come for revenge. While he knew he could take care of them with little to no injury to himself, there were other more important things that he could put his energy and concentration toward. It was at that moment that he remembered the elder demon behind him and decided it was about time he preformed his first task as Sesshoumaru's advisor.

Deciding to wait until they had stopped for the night to bring it up, as he knew they would be close enough by then for Jaken to leave and return to the camp once his task was finished, Sesshoumaru concluded that he had made the right choice. With Jaken's personality he was far more likely to get the job done without spilling any blood and adding more to his list of enemies.


	110. Jaken's Task

Title: Jaken's Task

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Brutal

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 227

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 110 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru began, drawing the shorter demon's attention mere moments after they had stopped for the night and Jaken had tied the dragon to a nearby tree to eat without wandering away.

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken questioned as he turned back around and sat down before his lord while discreetly keeping an eye and ear on the dragon.

"It is time for your first action as my advisor. Nearby there lives a demon loyal to my sire named Hosenki. You are to remove him from the West diplomatically," Sesshoumaru explained after searching for the proper word for a moment.

"I would be honored to, my lord," Jaken quickly assured him, proud to finally have something he could do to be of help to the demon he respected greatly, as he bowed as well as he could from a seated position. "Is there anything I need to know about this demon? I assume he will not go just because I asked."

"He is but a cranky old demon who thinks he is entitled," Sesshoumaru informed him, having no idea just how brutal the elder demon could, and would be, to his ward. Having no idea what to expect either, Jaken was looking forward to his take, completely unaware that within the next 24 hours, he would take a blade meant for Sesshoumaru.


	111. The lake house

Title: The lake house

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Saved

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Word count: 280

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 111 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

First thing in the morning, just after the sun had begun to rise and Jaken had eaten his breakfast, he began making his way out of camp; leaving Sesshoumaru and the dragon behind. He walked with his head held high, believing he would be able to save his lord from an annoyance, never once imagining that he would be the one that needed to be saved.

Carefully following the directions Sesshoumaru had given him, half expecting them to lead to some small cave or den, he was a bit surprised to find they lead to the middle of a large lake. Glancing out into the water and seeing nothing, Jaken stood there in confusion for a few minutes while he waited for the morning fog to lift.

As it did, he noticed the gigantic shell, about the size of Sesshoumaru in his dog form, floating out in the middle. Though he found the sight to be strange, Jaken did little more than shrug his shoulders and glance around for a way out to it that didn't require him getting wet. Some how he doubted it would be proper to show up soaked to the bone.

Much to his relief, he spotted a couple of large shells and a pile of sticks nearby that he was sure were to be used as a boat and oar and quickly pushed one into the water before climbing in and casting off with the help of an oar. Thankfully, the water was calm and not working against him, allowing Jaken to make it across without much difficulty. Tying the shell off so it wouldn't drift away, Jaken climbed back out and straightened his garments.


	112. Introducing Hosenki

Title: Introducing Hosenki

Author: Hairann

Prompt: I-Prompt #14, weary looking priestess

Word count: 448

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 112 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Taking in his first up close look at the strange building, Jaken couldn't help but feel dwarfed by its sheer size. As a member of one of the shorter clans of demons and now with following Sesshoumaru around, Jaken was used to feeling small compared to what was around him, but here he simply felt out of place. Shells were tiny objects you found lying on the beach able to fit into the pal of your hand, even a hand as small as his, they were not supposed to be big enough to house a demon that would no doubt be bigger than him.

Deciding to not let the weirdness of it all stop him from doing the task his lord had assigned to him, Jaken squared his shoulders and began making his way to what he was sure would prove to be the entrance. As he inched closer, he began to hear the soft, haunting sound of music that for some reason, he couldn't imagine, reminded him of the priestess who had tried to kill him not that long ago.

Unsure of why it reminded him of her or why he felt the overwhelming sense that it would not be his only recent brush with death, Jaken tried to ignore the fact that he felt as weary as a priestess after a losing battle and continued his march forward. Even as he stepped up to the entrance and began to wonder if he should knock or call out to announce himself, a loud disembodied voice called out, "Who dares to trespass on my land?"

For a brief moment, Jaken wondered if he should point out the fact that they were in the middle of water and so this couldn't be his 'land', but the thought was soon forgotten when the booming voice spoke again; startling him, "Speak now small one or begone."

"I am...," Jaken began, mentally berating himself for stuttering before clearing his throat and starting again. "I am Prince Jaken of the Toad clan and advisor to the great Lord Sesshoumaru of the White Dog clan. I am here to inform you that his lordship has decreed that those not part of his court are no longer allowed to live on his land and must move on immediately. He thanks you for your many years of service to his lord father, but bids you farewell."

Though he was expecting many different responses from him, robust laughter was not one of them. Confused by the strange reaction, Jaken was about to demand to know what was so funny when the shell opened to reveal a rather large oyster demon towering over him.


	113. From the Shadows

Title: From the Shadows

Author: Hairann

Prompt: "What you see depends on what you're looking for." Source Unknown

Word count: 632

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 113 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

Taking a unconscious step back, Jaken could only stare up at the much larger demon for a long moment in silence. Before he could even begin to wish his lord had given him a head's up to what he would be dealing with more than just a ' cranky old demon who thinks he is entitled', the demon began speaking once more. "Do you really expect me to believe that the pup not only thanked me, but also bid me farewell, small one? Do you think that I was born just yesterday?" the obviously much older demon asked rhetorically.

"Though the exact words may be my own, the sentiment is from my lord. He respects all you have done for his father, but his court must be made of those loyal to him first and foremost. Only a fool would keep on those they know are not loyal to him and my lord is anything but a food. Whether you wish you accept the gratitude as genuine or insincere, the fact remains that it is time you moved on while things are at a peaceful truce.

"My lord will not be kind if his wishes are ignored when he has every right to demand such a thing as you leaving. This in the land his lord father left for him as part of his inheritance. It is his job to ensure it remains safe for both his people and for himself. Those loyal to another would not be safe neighbors. Even if that other was in fact his father. I highly suggest you move on honorably," Jaken told him before bowing in respect as he decided he did not need to stand there trying to convince him any longer.

The demon was far old enough to not need someone standing over their shoulder, so to speak, watching them to make sure he did what he was supposed to. Jaken would leave to give him room to do what he needed and would return in a while to make sure he wasn't being completely ignored. Apparently at least deciding to not argue, though it still remained to be seen if he would do as instructed, Hosenki didn't say another word to him as Jaken climbed back into the shell and made his way back to the other side of the lake.

Figuring it would be a good idea to search for some food while he waited, Jaken retied the shell on the shore and made his way back into the forest to find out what goodies it had to offer. "Scrounging up some food should give him enough time to clear out and I am sure this is what he will do," Jaken decided out loud as he nodded his head enthusiastically. "There was no way he would refuse to obey Lord Sesshoumaru on such a matter. It must be my lucky day.

"First official task as his advisor and I will get to return with good news," he continued, cheering his success long before he would even know if he had actually completed his task. Hearing his stomach growl, Jaken sighed softly before turning his attention back to his current, more pressing task; finding food. So wrapped up in his hunger fueled thoughts, he did not notice the dark eyes that followed him from the shadows or the arrogant smirk that accompanied them.

"It would seem what you see depends on what you're looking for," a deep voice chuckled darkly to itself. "I seek that annoying dog and yet, I find his little advisor to torture in his place. This is even better than I was hoping for. The weak are much easier to get information out of and dispose of when finished with."


	114. Meal Interrupted

Title: Meal Interrupted

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Short and Sweet

Word count: 227

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 114 of Jaken's Ballad.

* * *

After scrounging around for a while and finding a somewhat passable meal, Jaken climbed up onto a large, fallen tree and began to happily munch away. Even with as loud as the crunching was, it wasn't enough to drown out the sound of a twig snapping. Shooting to his feet on top of the log, completely forgetting about his food, Jaken took a defensive stance with his staff raised as he hurriedly glanced around for the intruder.

Seeing nothing did not assure him of his continued safety, and in fact only cause him to worry more. Reminding himself that only cowards lurked in the shadows rather than attacking head on, Jaken squared his shoulders as he mentally convinced himself to not be afraid. "Let's make this short and sweet, shall we? Show yourself and tell me what you want," Jaken demanded as his eyes scanned the forest around him once more.

"This shall be anything but, tiny advisor. I can assure you that this will be a long and painful encounter. And it will prove to be your last," a dark voice called out even as the owner refused to step into the light. Quickly deciding he didn't like it when opponents refused to show themselves, Jaken took on a seemingly more relaxed stance; feigning feeling overconfident, hoping it would draw out the unknown 'visitor'.


	115. When you least expect it

Title: When you least expect it

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Teach

Word count: 300

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 115 of Jaken's Ballad. Jaken's 'visitor' finally makes a move.

* * *

"I would worry more about your own last encounter; cowards do not receive honorable deaths. Now either show yourself or be gone, I have no more time to waste on you," Jaken informed him harshly before jumping down from the fallen tree and deciding he would head back toward the lake. Either he would continue to stay in the shadows, posing no threat and Jaken could just forget about him or he would actually try to stab him in the back and things could finally progress from the current stalemate.

It was not like Jaken was worried he could actually stab him since he would be ready for it, but he knew the longer this drew out, the less ready for battle he would be. Patience was not his strongest suit. Just as he had predicted, the moment Jaken had turned his back and begun walking away, he could head his opponent's footsteps coming up behind him quickly. Spinning around, Jaken skillfully blocked the incoming sword aimed at his head before countering with an attack of his own as he went on the offensive.

It momentarily crossed his mind that he was too close to his opponent to be able to tell what kind of a demon it was, but soon forgot his concern when he was pushed back on defense. 'Time to teach this tadpole a lesson,' Jaken decided mentally as he stopped going easy on him and began to fight with everything he had. Even with his much smaller statue, it was not hard to figure out that, as the older and longer trained one, he had the clear advantage.

But just as he was pushing him back, certain he would over power him in just a few more attacks, something Jaken had not be expecting occurred.


	116. The cowardly way

Title: The cowardly way

Prompt: "When anyone tells me I can't do anything, I'm just not listening anymore."by Florence Griffith Joyner

Word count: 303

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Won third place for prompt.

* * *

Though in reality it only took Jaken a moment to realize what exactly had happened to him, time seemed to have slowed before him as his mind tried to translate its signals to him into thought. Piece by piece he slowly began to piece things together; a sudden presence behind him, a sharp pain in his back, the odd wetness running down his back, the way he seemed to have to struggle to breath.

More so than he was actually able to figure out what was going on, his body had remembered being inflicted in such a way before; he had been stabbed in the back. Even as he felt the sword being wrenched from his back, Jaken tightened his grip on the staff as he swung it around toward his newest foe calling out it power of flames in his own defense. Its arc of fire covered the space between them and Jaken found it even harder to breath as the oxygen was devoured by the flames.

"You can't hurt me you stupid toad," the backstabber mocked as he effortlessly stepped back out of Jaken's attack. Realizing his sight was beginning to blur and that he would soon lose consciousness, Jaken glared at the demon before him even as he began to swing the staff back around to attack once more.

"When anyone tells me I can't do anything, I'm just not listening anymore," Jaken whispered so softly that even the other two demons nearby couldn't hear him. Putting all the strength he had left behind his attack, Jaken swung the staff down in an arc and covered the entire clearing in a bright, hot ball of fire. Whether it managed to injury his enemies or not, Jaken remained unaware for the exact moment the fire left the staff, he lost consciousness.


	117. The enemies revealed

Title: The enemies revealed

Prompt: Aged

Word count: 265

Summary: Jaken's attackers are unveiled.

Won third place for prompt.

* * *

"I can not believe you did that. How are we supposed to get any information out of him about Sesshoumaru if you kill him before we have the chance to interrogate him?" the first demon demanded as he stood over Jaken's motionless form; finally revealing himself to be a serpent demon though his victim continued to remain unaware.

"I did not intend to kill the pathetic toad; it's hard to aim when he kept moving around like that," a second, aged serpent insisted before kicking the unmoving form at his feet. "Besides, what could a tiny demon like that possibly know about the dog lord? He doesn't even trust his own kind, no way he would tell anything important to a pipsqueak who can't even defend himself."

"Well we will never know, now will we? We will, however, have to find another way to find out that dog's weaknesses so we may exploit them. This was the first time he had ever let anyone close to him; who knows how long it will take for the next one," the first serpent told his companion, mumbling the last part more to himself.

"Well you can think of it this way: we just killed the first demon that damn dog has probably ever trusted. Stabbing the toad is almost as good as if we had gotten our revenge on the dog himself," the second insisted with a twisted smirk as he hurried to catch up before he was left behind. "It doesn't have to be a complete loss; even if I did stab him in the heart."


	118. Pure demons

Title: Pure demons

Prompt: "Moral indignation is jealousy with a halo." by H. G. Wells

Word count: 1350

Won first place for prompt.

* * *

Certain the threat to himself was long gone, Jaken cracked open his eyes and quickly glanced around the clearing that had previously served as a battlefield. Spotting neither of the demons that had attacked him, who's tracks confirmed them as snakes, Jaken sat up and surveyed the damage done. Though once again it was not life threatening, thanks to his heart not being where everyone expected it to be, it was still bleeding profusely and needed to be seen to.

A quick visual search of the area surrounding him revealed nothing that could pass as a makeshift bandage and Jaken soon realized he only had two options. Either he could tear off part if his clothing, leaving him partially exposed to the elements and anyone who happened by him before he could find a replacement or he could use his hat. The hat his mother had given him the day he became the leader of their people.

Knowing it would be far better for his head to be naked than his thigh when he returned to Sesshoumaru and that his mother would understand, Jaken removed the hat from his head and pressed it against his wound under his clothing. Once he was pressing down hard enough that he was able to stop it from throbbing somewhat, Jaken carefully climbed to his feet and glanced around as he tried to regain his bearings.

It was not long before he discovered the direction he should be heading in and began making his way back to where his lord and the dragon would be waiting for him. As he walked, slowed down slightly from the pain and blood loss, Jaken couldn't help but wonder who those demons were and why they wished to harm Sesshoumaru. It wasn't hard to understand that any demon as powerful as him would have made some enemies along the way, but their desire to hurt him seemed far more personal to Jaken.

What had he done to make the snake demons hate him so much? Had he wiped out members of their clan? Kicked them off of his land as he was having Jaken do now? Or was there an outside force at work? Had a third party put a bounty on Sesshoumaru's head and the snakes were simply greedy enough to risk their lives over the payday? Honestly, Jaken knew there was only one way he was going to find out the answer; he had to ask Sesshoumaru himself.

Picking up his pace both because he wanted to warn his lord about the threat while answering his own questions, and also because he could feel his warm blood soaking through his bandage and knew it wouldn't be long before he would need to replace it; or at least rinse it out so he could use his hat again. Stopping to do so in the middle of the forest with no one around to help fight the lesser demons that would be attracted by the smell of blood was a very bad idea.

Moving as fast as he could in his injured state, it didn't take Jaken all that long to reach his destination, but the extra wear and tear on his body from the fast pace was simply too much for his wounds to take and the moment he arrived in the clearing and spotted Sesshoumaru waiting for him, Jaken lost consciousness once more. A bit confused by his sudden collapse, Sesshoumaru remained where he was for a moment until the scent of blood reached his nose.

Rising to his feet, Sesshoumaru made his way over to his advisor's motionless form; quickly checking for signs to show he was still alive. Though weakened by his state, it did not take Sesshoumaru long to confirm that he could still hear his shallow breathes and the blood racing through his veins with each beat of his heart. Now certain he was savable, Sesshoumaru went to work quickly patching up his wound with a bandage he had retrieved his pocket.

Though it was not something he would normally carry, the last time he came upon the toad after he had been injured, Sesshoumaru had decided it might be a good idea to plan for it to happen again. As he was putting Jaken's clothing back in place, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice exactly where the wound was. Wondering how the small demon could still be alive after being stabbed in the heart, he listened once more to make certain his heart was in fact still beating and noticed something more than slightly odd; his heart was beating on the wrong side of his chest.

As strange a thing as Sesshoumaru found that to be, it wasn't hard for him to connect the dots to what would have happened had his heart not been on the wrong side. Dismissing the whole thing as unimportant, he placed the still unconscious demon back on the ground and rose to his feet before turning to the dragon who was silently watching from nearby. "Keep an eye on him. Alert me if any others happen upon you," he instructed before disappearing into the surrounding forest without waiting to see if the newborn had even understood him.

Apparently having been able to, the dragon walked over to sit down so close to Jaken that it was practically sitting on him before glancing around to make sure no one was coming. So engrossed in what it was doing, the dragon didn't even notice Jaken beginning to come to a while later until the latter began to groan in pain. Turning its attention back to its 'ward', the dragon tilted both of its heads to the side as it watched the toad demon sit up and finally open his eyes.

"So I did make it back to Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken realized after noticing who was sitting beside him. Suddenly remembering the events from earlier that day, Jaken glanced down at his wound to find it had been bandaged and after a quick glance at the dragon, he decided it must have been Sesshoumaru that had patched him up. "Was not expecting that," he admitted before rising to his feet only to be told to return to his earlier position a moment later.

"Sit down and let your wound heal," Sesshoumaru instructed as he reappeared in the clearing and dropped a couple of still wiggling fish at Jaken's feet. "Eat. You need the replenishment." A bit confused by his lord's actions, Jaken could do little more than do as he was told and began making quick work of his food. "What attacked you?" Sesshoumaru inquired after a few moments had passes in silence.

"Two snake demons; though I did not notice the second until he had stabbed me in the back. They were after you and hoping I could give them some information that would lead them back to you; at least I believe that is what I heard while I kept going in and out of consciousness. What I do not understand is why are the snakes after you and how could they possibly hope to defeat you?"

"Snakes do not need a reason to go after anyone. They are a clan of demonic priests who believe that it is their mission to kill anyone they do not like. They claim their victims are not completely 'pure' and tarnish the name of demons everywhere."

"Forgive me, my lord, but I do not understand why they would be after you. Who could possibly be more demonic pure than you?" Jaken questioned, thoroughly confused at the thought of anyone finding Sesshoumaru less than a completely pure demon.

"You forget, Jaken, my father sired a half-breed. The sins of the father are inherited by the son. That is all the ammunition they need to wish me dead, but it is not the only reason. They hide behind the idea that they are pure, religious demons who can not be crossed for you will simply end up on their list, but the truth is that moral indignation is jealousy with a halo."


	119. Bedding down for the night

Title: Bedding down for the night

Prompt: Meek and mild

Word count: 244

* * *

"What do you plan to do now, my lord?" Jaken finally inquired after the two of them had fallen silent for well over five minutes; each thinking about the very question he had just voiced.

"Wipe them out," Sesshoumaru informed him before taking a seat in front of a nearby tree; instantly letting his group know that they would be camping there. What they didn't know was that it was so Jaken could recover. "Though they maybe meek and mild now, if given the chance, even a tiny crack can become a canyon with time."

Nodding his head to show he understood, though he didn't completely, Jaken turned his attention back to his food when Sesshoumaru closed his eyes; knowing it meant the conversation was over. Though Jaken wished it wouldn't have to come to a clan being completely wiped out, he knew that if even a single one of them remained they would only come after Sesshoumaru again and again until he had killed them all or they had managed to defeat him.

If anyone could understand it was him. The day he met Sesshoumaru was not the first time the ogre clan had attacked the toad clan and in fact they had been battling for generations. It was only a matter of time before they made it impossible for the toads to leave their home. Well it would have been had Sesshoumaru not come along and wipe them out in one shot.


	120. Seeking answers

Title: Seeking answers

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Debt

Word count: 208

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 120 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Sesshoumaru asks a question in his own way.

* * *

"Then my lord," Jaken began after a moment, "How shall we proceed?" As the demon lord turned to look at the much smaller demon who was once again checking on his own wound, he couldn't help but notice just how serious he was.

He easily could have died from that wound if his heart had been where it was supposed to be and yet, here he was ready to jump back into the fire. And for what? The debt he felt he owed to Sesshoumaru for saving his clan when their enemies had simply been in his way?

But even as Sesshoumaru was wondering if this was all there was, some feeling as though that wasn't the case though he had no idea why, he realized the unanswered question his mind had just skimmed over. Why wasn't Jaken's heart on the correct side?

Knowing there was only one way to find out, Sesshoumaru did something he did very rarely; if ever. He questioned someone beneath him about their personal life; though he of course did it in such a way that it didn't come out like an actual question. "Your wound is fine, stop fretting with it. You are lucky that your heart isn't where it should be."


	121. Thanks to Mugoi

Title: Thanks to Mugoi

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Friend

Word count: 225

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 121 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken explains some of his past to Sesshoumaru.

Won second place for prompt!

* * *

"This is actually not the first time I have lucked out with that fact. When I was attacked by the priestess, I would have been dead then had my heart still been where it was supposed to be," Jaken admitted and though he showed no outward sign, Sesshoumaru was shocked to learn it had been moved.

He had simply assumed toad demons' organs were in different places due to their size. Waiting for him to continue and fill the silence, knowing he would, Sesshoumaru opted to not say anything to prompt him along. "Many years ago, I was betrayed by my best friend, who just so happened to be one of my brothers, and after he stabbed me, my heart was moved to another location to make sure it did not happen again."

Not sure how to respond to such a thing, Sesshoumaru continued to remain silent and eventually Jaken began speaking once more. "But this is off topic, my lord and we have more pressing matters to attend to. How would you like to proceed?" Though he was a bit startled by Jaken's extreme devotion to him and his desire to completely disregard the betrayals in his past to focus on someone that, honestly, he barely knew, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but agree that there were far more pressing matters for them to attend to.


	122. Plans for the future

Title: Plans for the future

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Pause or Paws

Word count: 225

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 122 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Sesshoumaru tells Jaken his plan for the snake demons.

* * *

"The answer is simple enough; destroy their village. It won't be hard to find them, snake demons are rather picky about the type of area they are willing to dwell in," Sesshoumaru explained before noticing it was beginning to grow late and decided it would be best to pause the plan for revenge until the next day.

Though he knew he would not need Jaken's help to remove such a minor annoyance, he figured the small toad had earned the right to fight beside him and there was no reason to go after them when he was still moving so slowly, due to needing to heal, that he was liable to get himself stabbed in the back again. They could wait a day to track down those pathetic snakes and slaughter their entire clan.

"We will rest here for the night and set out first thing in the morning," Sesshoumaru informed them before closing his eyes and effectively letting them know the conversation was over. Thankful for the chance to recover a bit before getting into another battle, Jaken happily curled up after building a small fire with what he could reach without having to move around too much. Though he wouldn't notice it until he awoke the next morning, sometime during the night the dragon had curled up along side him to keep warm.


	123. Totosai's fear

Title: Totosai's fear

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Pic of Totosai and Inuyasha

Word count: 467

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 123 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Totosai's plan to protect Inuyasha.

Won third place for prompt!

* * *

Around about the same time, many miles away from where Sesshoumaru's group was resting for the night, a certain sword smith had finally found what he had been looking for. Ever since he had spoken to his lord's son, Totosai couldn't help but feel he had put the younger son in danger long before he could hope to defend himself and now he could finally ensure that his fear never came into the light.

It had taken him far longer than he would have hoped, but he had found every single ingredient he would need to not only put his mind at ease, but to also ensure Sesshoumaru did not become an only child anytime soon. Now all that was left for him to do was find the child. And so he traveled long into the night until the moment just before dawn and he found himself standing outside a small human village.

Knowing it would not be too long before the humans would begin to rise and move about the village, increasing his chances of being seen, Totosai instructed Momo to wait there before quietly making his way toward the only hut he could sense demonic power, however slight it might have been, coming from. Inside the tiny, run down and leaking hut, it wasn't hard to spot the infant half-demon lying in the arms of his sleeping mother on a small futon below the window he looked in from.

Wanting to ensure she did not wake in the middle of the ritual and start screaming before he could explain what he was doing would protect her child, Totosai waited a moment until she had rolled over in her sleep with a soft snore to put a few drops of a sleeping tonic into her open mouth. Once her breathing had evened out and become softer, signaling she had reached a deeper sleep, he carefully opened the front door and made his way into the one room home.

The moment he sat down beside the futon and began to bring out what he would need from his sack, the infant opened his large, golden eyes and stared up at him in curiosity. Either not sensing any danger from him or simply too young to sense danger and know to be frightened by it, the half-demon did not make a sound. Deciding to not take his time and give Inuyasha the chance to change his mind, Totosai quickly got to work on the ritual that would temporary make those with demon blood completely forget their desire to attack the half-breed.

Though he knew it wouldn't last forever, all Totosai could hope for was that it would last long enough for him to grow up and be able to protect himself before they came looking for him again.


	124. Slower pace

Title: Slower pace

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Laugh

Word count: 272

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 124 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken realizes something about Sesshoumaru.

Won second place for prompt!

* * *

Unsurprising to any member of the group, they set out just after the sun had begun to rise the next morning; giving the two smaller demons very little time to break their fast. For hours they walked in silence, stopping only once to break for lunch before continuing once again; hiking long into the night. Though Jaken was certain Sesshoumaru could have arrived at his destination much sooner had he taken off on his own, he knew better to point out the fact that he had slowed his pace for them; especially since he may not have noticed he had done so.

But as Jaken thought about that for a moment, he knew there was no way his lord would do something without being aware of the fact and could almost laugh at himself for thinking such a thing. There was a perfectly good explanation to why Sesshoumaru wanted them to be able to keep up with his pace and perhaps as long as Jaken didn't do anything to annoy him or let him down, he might actually learn what that reason was eventually.

Turning his attention back to the present, Jaken realized they had stopped once more. Watching as Sesshoumaru took his usual seat at the base of the largest tree around, Jaken tied the dragon up where he would have plenty of access to grass to munch on and began searching for his own supper. Not wanting to waste time bathing and drying off before going back to camp with a messy meal like fish, Jaken opted instead to gather up some grubs and eat them before returning to camp.


	125. The wise toad

Title: The wise toad

Author: Hairann

Prompt: "It is well to give when asked but it is better to give unasked, through understanding." Kahlil Gibran

Word count: 1110

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 125 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken remembers wise words his grandfather once told him.

Won third place for prompt!

* * *

When dawn arrived the next morning, Jaken awoke to find Sesshoumaru was gone and the dragon was happily munching on what grass it could reach while tried to a nearby tree; completely unconcerned about his disappearance. Though as Jaken stretched and began to rise, he too understood there was no reason for concern. If Sesshoumaru was intending to leave them behind when he attacked, he would have left them behind the moment he learned the snakes were behind the attack.

No, knowing Sesshoumaru as he did, Jaken was sure that they were simply getting close to their destination and he had decided to scout ahead. That decided, Jaken went in search of his morning meal, making sure not to let the dragon out of his sight for too long. He knew if he did, it would somehow manage to chew its way through its leash and would get itself into trouble. Quickly gathering up enough food to please his stomach, Jaken made his way back to camp and took a seat beside the dragon.

Apparently both curious and uninterested in his sudden proximity at the same time, one of the dragon heads glanced up at him while the other continued to eat. "Don't you be giving me that look, dragon. You are hungry, are you not?" Jaken questioned, continuing without bothering to wait for an answer, "All you can reach is grass, is it not?" Dropping all the food he had gathered into his lap, Jaken searched around for what he was looking for before picking up a few small leaves.

"They are from a fruit bush and are actually quite sweet themselves," Jaken explained as he held them out, making sure each head was able to eat a few of them. Grabbing the very fruit from the bush he was just speaking of, Jaken began munching away on it as he searched the pile again. "This one," he began holding up a couple of long, reddish-purple stalks, "is known as sweet root. It's not really something you should eating a lot, but it is nice for an occasional treat."

The moment the roots were close enough for one of the heads to smell, they both whipped around and snatched them from Jaken's hand before he could even see them move. Shaking his head at the dragon's antics, Jaken turned his attention back to his own meal as he continued to feed them over his shoulder without needing to look. As he did, a smile slowly appeared on his face as something he had heard a long time ago echoed in his mind.

Apparently able to sense the sudden change in his mood, the dragon nudged him with one if its heads; drawing his attention back to the present. "I was just thinking about an old proverb the elders of my clan tell the tadpoles," Jaken explained before starting to give off croaks of different pitches and tones; confusing the poor dragon. "The wise toad knows what is needed," Jaken quoted in his native tongue before turning to the dragon and repeating it in the common language, "It is well to give when asked but it is better to give unasked, through understanding."

If the dragon cared about the proverb, it gave no indication as both heads began searching Jaken's lap for more food. Holding up the last few pieces, Jaken waited for the dragon to gobble them down before resting back against the tree it was tied to and closed his eyes. Remembering the words, reminded Jaken of the elder who had told them to him the first time; his grandfather.

(Flashback)

A young Jaken of only 25 years followed along behind an elderly toad as he made his way from home to home; checking on the inhabitants. Some two or three days prior, an illness had settled over the village leaving most of the toad clan bed ridden. As one of the only remaining adults still healthy, and the clan's most skilled healer, it was up to him to see to all of the sick toads. His grandson, Jaken, was the only tadpole not affected by the illness and has been sent with him by his mother when he kept getting underfoot.

"Do you understand what is happening, tadpole?" the elder inquired after leaving the home of his latest patient and began making his way toward the next. For a moment, Jaken remained silent as he concentrated on keeping up with his much quicker pace. It wasn't until his grandfather had stopped to see why he wasn't being answered that Jaken was able to catch his breath long enough to speak.

"Of course, grandpa, they be sick. You cure them," Jaken informed him, brimming with pride for knowing the answer. It was short lived however when his grandfather shook his head at him in disappointment.

"I have told you before, Jaken. You must refer to me as elder. It is disrespectful to do otherwise. And it is 'they are sick' and 'I heal them'. You must remember to speak properly. To be uneducated will be seen as a weakness that will one day be used against you."

"Okay, elder grandpa. But why do you heal them? Did they ask ya to?" Jaken inquired as he chased after his grandfather who had begun heading toward the next house as soon as he had finished speaking.

"That is simple, tadpole. The wise toad knows what is needed. A healer need not be asked to heal as he should already know when his skill is needed," the elder explained before disappearing into the next home. Not really old enough to understand the meaning behind his grandfather's words, Jaken simply shrugged before following him inside.

(End Flashback)

Opening his eyes, Jaken turned toward the dragon to make sure it was still where he was expecting it to be, before yawning and stretching out the kinks. At some point during his stroll down memory lane, he had fallen asleep without even realizing it. Figuring the lapse was okay since the dragon didn't escape, no one snuck up on him and Sesshoumaru wasn't there to see it.

But as Jaken glanced around to get his barring, he realized his last two justifications were wrong. Someone had snuck up on him while he was sleeping and it was, in fact, Sesshoumaru. "My lord," Jaken greeted as he jumped to his feet and bowed before noticing the dirt on his clothes and quickly brushed it away.

"We leave at dawn," Sesshoumaru informed him from his place at the base of a nearby tree before closing his eyes and ending the conversation before it had even started.


	126. The day without end

Title: The day without end

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Leap Year Challenge

Word count: 4316

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 126 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: If watching Sesshoumaru be defeated wasn't bad enough, poor Jaken had to relive the day.

* * *

That morning when Jaken woke up just before dawn, he couldn't imagine what the day would have in store for him. As he awoke that day, what could possibly happen was the furthest thing from his mind. The only thing he could think about was how Sesshoumaru was about to wipe out an entire clan of demons that day. While scouting the day before, he had discovered their well hidden village and had informed them that they would be attacking at dawn.

Not daring to be the one to hold his lord up, Jaken quickly rose and ate the food he had gathered the night before, before seeing to it that the dragon was ready to go as well. Seeing that he was, Jaken grabbed onto the leash and headed toward the edge of the clearing to wait for Sesshoumaru to say it was time to go. Soon enough, he strode passes them without a word and Jaken fell in step behind him; pulling the unresisting dragon behind him.

As they traveled, Jaken couldn't help but wonder how things were going to go that day. Though there was no doubt in his mind that Sesshoumaru would be the victor, he wasn't sure how snakes usually fought or what his lord would be up against. He highly doubted those he faces off against we're a true representation of their entire clan and so he had no way of knowing how things would go. But as he glanced up at the regal lord walking a few paces ahead of him, his back straight with pride and confidence, somehow Jaken knew that everything was going to be okay.

The closer they got to their destination, the more Jaken could see what Sesshoumaru had said about where they would live was right. There was something that scream snake habitat to Jaken about the area they were walking through. The surrounding forest seemed denser, the sun dimmer, even the air seemed stale; void of life or sound as if none lived around there. Why Jaken was sure these would be the creature comforts of a clan of demons he knew nothing about, he wasn't really sure, he just knew they were.

Perhaps it was because the moment the tiny patches of grass and small bushes gave way to a field of tall dying grass, Jaken unconsciously began searching the field for snakes. The animal, not the demon kind. Or perhaps it was because the temperature had fallen so quickly as soon as they reached the taller grass and it was well known that snakes were cold blooded. Whatever the reason was, Jaken knew it wouldn't be long before they found what they were looking for.

Soon they were close enough that even Jaken could smell the dwellings of the snake demons and could just barely make them out in the middle of the field when the wind parted the grass. "Go to the hill and wait. This will not take long," Sesshoumaru informed him confidently and while Jaken was curious as to why they were allowed to come if they were only going to stay on the side watching, he did as instructed and made his way to the small hill nearby.

As he watched Sesshoumaru move closer to the dwellings in silence, already the demons began to come out; apparently having sensed their presence. Almost instantly they realized who was at their door and began giving off an eerie hiss that had the others coming outside to join them. Though a sense of dread began to overshadow Jaken's confidence in Sesshoumaru's abilities against such a number, he didn't dare voice them or allow him to have any idea that his faith in him was beginning to wane.

He knew even then, without a doubt, that Sesshoumaru was the strongest demon alive and perhaps that had ever lived, however even the largest mountain can be moved if the number standing against it is great enough. And as the snakes continued to multiply in numbers, dozens quickly becoming hundreds, Jaken began to believe they might have the numbers necessary to move the mountain that was Sesshoumaru.

Then suddenly, all at once as though some silent command had instructed them to, the snakes attacked as one. A quick intake of breath was the only noise Jaken made as he watched the carnage below as Sesshoumaru slaughtered one snake after another. Then, just as Jaken was beginning to believe his earlier concerns had been unwarranted, a sharp pain suddenly made it impossible for him to remember what he had just been thinking about.

Having become quite familiar with such an injury, Jaken was able to realize almost instantly that he had been stabbed in the back for the second time in almost as many days. Hearing the mocking laughter coming from behind him, Jaken soon understood that it was even by the same demon that had stabbed him before. Again he had cowardly snuck up behind someone who was distracted by other things and posed no threat to him.

This time though, Jaken would insure that he never got the chance to do it a third time. Spinning around quickly, and forcing the dagger to be wrenched from his back, Jaken grabbed a hold of the very arm that had just stabbed him and twisted it until he had plunged the dagger into the heart of the demon that held it. Unlike Jaken, the snake demon wasn't fortunate enough for heart to be anywhere other than where the dagger was aimed.

His death was instantaneous. Even as Jaken watched him drop to the ground, he knew something was about to go horribly wrong. In fear for his lord's safety, Jaken quickly spun back in his direction to find him howling in his direction with blood red eyes. It was at that moment that Jaken understood Sesshoumaru could smell his blood. Even as words of warning for him to watch out were about to spill from his lips, Jaken realized he was too late as the remainder of snake demons all piled in top of Sesshoumaru at once and suck their poisonous fangs deep into his flesh.

...

Jaken awoke with a start, sitting up as he sucked in a deep breath. What he had just seen refused to disappear from his mind but as he glanced around and realized they were still in the camp they stayed in the night before and he was no longer bleeding to death, Jaken decided that it had simply been nothing mood than a nightmare. "Jaken," his lord's voice called out to him as though merely saying his name voiced his question.

Glancing toward him and finding Sesshoumaru sitting exactly where he had been when Jaken laid down to sleep the night before, Jaken couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. He definitely was not in danger of dying from snake bites. "Just a dream, my lord. My apologies if I bothered you," Jaken insisted with a bow before a shiver ran down his spine as an image of snake fangs embedding themselves into Sesshoumaru's neck flashed in his mind.

"Speak Jaken," Sesshoumaru insisted having noticed the way Jaken seemed to be afraid of what he had seen in his dream. Though he was sure it was nothing he needed to worry about, Sesshoumaru didn't want Jaken to still be worrying about it when they got to the snake village later that morning. The last thing they needed was for the snakes to know they were coming because they could smell Jaken's fear.

"I dreamed we arrived at the snake village and the same demon that stabbed me in the back last time did so again. You were distracted by the smell of my blood and were overrun by hundreds of snakes. As I said, my lord, it was but a dream. It simply startled me," Jaken assured him before rising and beginning to eat the food he had gathered the night before so he could be ready to leave as soon as Sesshoumaru was.

Soon enough they were on their way to the snake village and it didn't take long for Jaken to realize everything looked exactly the same as it did in his 'dream'. Even the large field of tall grass appeared just when he was expecting it to. Confused on how his unconscious mind could possibly know exactly what everything would look like, Jaken could do little more then glance around at the familiar scenery.

It was not long before they were standing, where they had been before, just on the outskirts of the village looking at all of the dwellings through the tall grass. "Go to the hill and wait. This will not take long," Sesshoumaru assured Jaken for the second time. Startled by how eerie it was to hear him use the exact words as his last words to him the day before, Jaken could only stand there and stare at him in silence for the longest moment.

"Forgive me my lord for sounding simple, but that is exactly what I did in my dream. With your permission, I would rather I wait here." Seeing no reason for him not to, Sesshoumaru have his consent before heading into the village and watching as all of the snakes began to come out. Jaken watched in silence as his lord began to battle exactly the same way as he had in his dream.

As he was busy trying to figure out what all of this meant, Jaken was almost too distracted to sense the presence coming up behind. Fortunately, no doubt due to the fact that he remembered subconsciously what had happened in his dream, Jaken was somewhat expecting this to happen and his senses picked up on the threat behind him just in time. Quickly spinning around, Jaken grabbed a hold of the arm that was about to stab him in the back and twisted it around.

Much like in his dream, Jaken plunged the dagger into his attacker's own heart instantly killing him, only this time, it was before he had been able to seriously wound him. Turning back around, in hopes that Sesshoumaru had been able to alter what he had seen as well, Jaken found him losing the battle as hundreds of snakes swarmed him and began sinking their fangs into his flesh.

With a startled cry, Jaken shot up from his place beside the long dead fire, struggling to catch his breath as the fear he had just felt threatened to crush his heart. Taking a few deep breaths once he was able to, Jaken forced himself to calm down while reminding himself that it was just a dream. It was then that Jaken realized just how strange that was.

"A dream within a dream?" he whispered out loud to himself in confusion; having never heard of such a thing. Before he could begin to try and figure things out, he heard Sesshoumaru calling his name and knew with just that word, he was wondering what had happened. "I dreamed within a dream, my lord, if such things are possible.

"First I dream that we go to the village and while you are fighting, I am standing on a hill overlooking the village. I am stabbed in the back by the same snake that did so before and use his own dagger to kill him. Apparently you smell my blood and it distracts you enough for the hundreds of snakes to overpower and kill you. Then I wake up back here and explain to you what had happened and we go to the snake village.

"It is exactly as I had pictured it and once there you suggest that I wait on the hill, but I prefer to stay where I was due to the first dream and you allow it. While I am watching you fight, the snake comes up behind me once again but I am ready for him this time and stab him with his own dagger before he can harm me. Then when I turn back, I find you have once again fallen to the snakes and I wake up.

"I know it is but a dream and a demon of your strength could not lose to them, but I fear as though my dreams are warning me that I am not meant to be there and perhaps my presence will put you in danger. May I wait here for you, my lord? I shall keep the dragon occupied."

Seeing no reason to refuse him, Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement before rising and heading out of camp. "Very well. Wait for me here. I shall return soon." The moment his words were ended, Sesshoumaru had disappeared into the surrounding forest and Jaken turned his attention to the dragon that was happily munching away on grass nearby.

"I know how strange this all sounds, but something as unheard of as a dream within a dream happening can not be dismissed so easily. There must be a reason this possible futures were brought to my attention. Worst case: it really was nothing more than a dream and we miss witnessing Lord Sesshoumaru decimating an entire clan. Best case: my dream was a prophecy and had I gone, Lord Sesshoumaru would have died."

Even more convinced he had made the right choice by his own words, Jaken turned his attention back to the dragon to check on it only to find it was completely ignoring him and currently napping in the morning sun. Rolling his eyes at the silly newborn, Jaken decided it didn't matter if anyone else believed him, he knew he had made the right choice.

Though he did not remember falling asleep, Jaken was not concerned at first when he had awoken the next morning. Everything seemed to be completely normal until he had decided to roll back over for a few more minutes of sleep and heard Sesshoumaru calling for him to get up; saying they were to attack the snake demons soon. The more he thought about it, the more he was both certain it couldn't be true and that there was no other explanation.

"My lord, forgive me if I sound as though I am ill of the mind, but is it possible for a single day to repeat itself? At first I simply thought it was a complex dream, but I am no longer sure. This is the forth time I have experienced this exact morning. The first time you are distracted by the scent of my blood after I am stabbed in the back and the snakes defeat you.

"The second time I stop the snake from stabbing me in the back, but while my back is turned, you are defeated. The third time, I figured that I was the cause and chose to stay here, but the day has repeated once more and I can only assume it is because you were defeated again. I know I sound as if I am ill of the mind, but I also know that am right. Can it, my lord? Can a day repeat itself?"

"I have never heard of one doing so, but that could simply mean that I have just never experienced it. Even one as wise as I do not know all that this world has to offer. If you believe it is what is happening, then it should be treated as truth. How would you suggest we proceed?" Sesshoumaru inquired even though he honestly didn't believe a day could repeat itself, but there was a reason he had appointed Jaken as his advisor and this was the perfect opportunity to see if he could truly handle the job.

"If I may suggest, do not do what you would normally do. Whatever this is seems to be telling me that it will not work. How would you do things differently if you weren't doing things as you normally would?" Jaken questioned, deciding it would be better for Sesshoumaru to figure out what he should change since Jaken's idea had done them no good.

"As you describe it, I wait until the snakes come outside to begin fighting. This time, I will not give them any warning and attack as soon as we arrive. We leave now," Sesshoumaru instructed as he began making his way out of the camp and not wanting to be left behind this time, Jaken quickly grabbed the dragon's leash and chased after him.

Soon enough they had arrived at the village that was becoming all to familiar to Jaken and, true to his word, the moment they reached the threshold of the village, Sesshoumaru began to attack. As Jaken watched, one snake after another fell at his lord's feet even as more continued to pour from their dwellings. Unsure of what else he could possibly do, Jaken could only stand there even when it became apparent that Sesshoumaru would lose.

Even though he wanted nothing more than to join the fight, Jaken knew if Sesshoumaru couldn't handle the snakes, he stood very little chance himself. And more than that, Jaken couldn't seem to shake the feeling that if he was the one to die, the day would not repeat itself again and both of them being dead would become their true fate. No matter what, Jaken could not risk that.

This time when he awoke and found himself back in the day before, lying on the ground beside the long cold fire, Jaken wasn't surprised that the day had repeated itself once more. Deciding there was no longer any point in denying it, Jaken figured the whole point was to make sure Sesshoumaru wasn't defeated by the snakes.

The only way he could think of do to that was to make sure Sesshoumaru had more power to begin with. "My lord," Jaken began as he rose to his feet and bowed before the demon he was sure was about to think he had lost his mind. "This will seem rather odd, but the truth is that the day is repeating itself once you have been defeated by the snakes.

"I think the key is to have more power and so I suggest that you fight them in your true form. It will no doubt be enough to tip the scale in your favor," Jaken insisted, hoping Sesshoumaru did not get angered by him claiming to have seen him lose more than once. At first Sesshoumaru began to wonder if the toad demon was alright in the head, but soon decided that there must be a reason he made Jaken his advisor and since he was not one to second guess his own decisions, he figured he might as well take his advice.

Without bothering to acknowledge his advice, Sesshoumaru began making his way out of the camp and, knowing exactly where he was going, Jaken grabbed the leash and followed after him. As it had in the 'days' before, it did not take them long to arrive on the outskirts of the snake village. Suddenly a great wave of power rushed over him and Jaken realized Sesshoumaru was transforming.

Backing up to make sure he had plenty of room, he and the dragon watched as Sesshoumaru became a gigantic dog and began crashing his way through the village; leaving a trail of destroyed dwellings and beaten snakes in his wake. But as Jaken watched, certain his lord would win this time, Sesshoumaru was once more overpowered by the sheer number of snakes.

How many times he had repeated this day, Jaken couldn't remember, but Jaken now recognized it for what it was. He need only open his eyes to know that he was back in camp and that this day was yesterday. Taking a deep breath, Jaken went over everything that had happened so far in order to try and figure out what he had missed.

He realized then that the only thing he had not tried yet was to do nothing. Deciding it was as good a plan as any, Jaken rose and turned toward the waiting Sesshoumaru. "My lord, allow me to make a long story short. This day has repeated itself many times; each ending with your defeat by the snake demons. You are simply out numbered hundreds to one and succumb to their poison.

"We have tried you fighting like normal, attacking without warning, me staying away to make sure I did not distract you and even attacking in your true form. The only other thing I can think of to suggest and the moment, is to not fight at all. Perhaps this is just the Kami's way of telling us that you are not meant to face them this day. May I advise we stay in camp today and forget about the snakes? If it does not work, all we will have wasted would be another day you will not remember."

Though he had no intention of letting the snakes get away with what they did, Sesshoumaru saw no reason why he couldn't let them live for another day. Whatever this was that was effecting Jaken no doubt had a purpose and he didn't absolutely have to kill them that day. There was always tomorrow. "Very well," Sesshoumaru agreed before closing his eyes once more and deciding to rest a little while longer.

...

"This is getting ridiculous," Jaken grumbled to himself when he awoke to find himself once again stuck in yesterday. Sensing eyes on himself, Jaken sat up and turned his attention to Sesshoumaru. "My lord, I am stuck in a time loop. This very day has repeated itself six times; today will be the seventh. On the first day I waited for you on a hill overlooking the snake village and was stabbed in the back by the very same snake that did so before.

"The scent of my blood distracted you and you were overpowered by the snakes. The second day, I waited for you at the entrance to the village and while my back was turned stopping the snake from stabbing me, you were defeated. On the third day, I suggest me waiting in camp for you to return to make sure I am not a distraction. Though I was not there that time to see you get defeated, you must have been for the day started over.

"Then on the forth day, I suggested you try something different than what you usually would and you attacked without giving them the chance to sense you first. The fifth day, I thought more power was what was needed and suggested using your true form. Yesterday I thought perhaps the Kami was trying to tell us to stay away and we stayed here.

"I have no other suggestions, my lord. I do not know what to do from here that will prevent the day from repeating once more," Jaken told him with a heavy sigh before plopping his hands in lap in defeat. For a long moment, Sesshoumaru just sat there in silence letting everything he had been told sink in. But as he thought about it, something Jaken had said stuck out.

"One of your suggestions was to try something I normally would not do," Sesshoumaru began, in his own way asking for confirmation and after Jaken had nodded his head, he continued, "Perhaps it was simply not out of character enough to work. You need to help me fight. There must be a reason that you are the one experiencing the time loop. And asking for help is the last thing I would ever do," Sesshoumaru insisted before rising to head out of camp.

Deciding anything was better then waiting for the day to repeat again, Jaken quickly followed after; grabbing the leash as he passed. Having learned the way by heart, Jaken practically counted the steps to the entrance of the village. The moment they arrived, Jaken tied up the dragon at a nearby patch of grass, and readied the staff for battle.

One glance toward Sesshoumaru and Jaken knew it was time to fight. The battle lasted far longer than any previous days' had, though Jaken couldn't exactly remember what happened. The only thing he could distinguish from the countless hours of fighting the snakes was at some point, amidst the dozens of cuts and scrapes he had gotten during the battle, Sesshoumaru had only been wounded once. A small scratch above his left eye.

The next morning just as the sun was beginning to rise, Jaken woke feeling the same as he had for the last seven days. Dreading opening his eyes, Jaken was about to refuse to get up and go back to sleep, but figured he needed to at least explain things to Sesshoumaru yet again so he would not think he was being disrespectful.

But as he sat up and turned toward where Sesshoumaru was resting against the tree as he had been every night for the last week of days, something caught Jaken's attention. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Jaken stood and moved closer to get a better look. Knowing exactly what he was looking at, Sesshoumaru smirked ever so slightly while Jaken was too busy gaping at the cut above his eye to notice.

"The day did not reset. Today is a new day," Sesshoumaru assured him once Jaken had finally stopped staring at him. "Get some more sleep, Jaken. You have earned." Not one to take the rare praise for granted, Jaken quickly bowed his thanks before making his way back over to he had been laying a minute before. No more than a moment or two later, the dragon laid down beside him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.


	127. Jaken's preference

Title: Jaken's preference

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Tried and true

Word count: 196

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 127 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken discovers something about himself.

* * *

Much to Jaken's surprise and appreciation, the extra rest that he had earned ended up adding up to the entire day as it wasn't until dawn of the day after that Sesshoumaru called for them to head out. When the time came, a fully rested Jaken was more than happy to get back on the road again.

It wasn't as though he didn't enjoy the break, it was just that Jaken was so used to being on the move, he found he quickly began to miss it when he was staying put too long. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that the tried and true way for him to truly be able to relax would be to do what he has gotten used to. It had been far too long since he had sat around for a long period of time without really doing anything.

Even when he had gone back to his clan recently, he had spent his 'free time' dealing with the needs of the toads. Jaken wasn't really sure he knew how to be idle anymore. Thankfully with the schedule Sesshoumaru tended to keep, that really shouldn't be a problem all that often.


	128. The human's village

Title: The human's village

Author: Hairann

Prompt: "And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same."  
by Nelson Mandela

Word count: 473

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 128 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken gets a lesson in human development.

Won third place for prompt!

* * *

The day started out as countless had before it, the group took off after breaking their fast not long after dawn and for as long as they possibly could that day, they walked in what seemed to be a random direction to Jaken. But by now he knew better. Sesshoumaru knew exactly where they were going he was sure, it was simply he that remained in the dark.

But none of it really mattered anyways for now long after dusk had settled above them, Jaken found them stopping on the top of a hill and would soon learn that they were already where they were going. Realizing Sesshoumaru wasn't planning on continuing anytime soon, Jaken stepped up beside him so he could see whatever it was that he was looking at.

Glancing down from the hill side, Jaken found himself looking down on a rather large human village; the occupants having already gone in for the night. Confused, Jaken turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru in question. "Look down there, Jaken. Tell me what you see," Sesshoumaru instructed, never taking his eyes off of the scene below.

"I see a human village, my lord," Jaken replied knowing Sesshoumaru wanted more than a statement of the obvious, but feeling as though it needed to be said. "I see families going in for the night. I see fields that are well tended and homes in need of repair. Forgive me, my lord, but I am unsure of what it is you wish for me to take away from this scene."

"Fifty years ago, my sire brought me here to witness the first human family moving onto our land. There was a man, his wife, their son and a baby girl. Knowing that, look again." As Sesshoumaru waited in silence, Jaken once again turned his attention back to the village below. This time, he thought about how there had only been one family; only four people just fifty years ago.

"But there must be over a hundred humans down there," Jaken insisted before silently counting the huts with his finger. "There are dozens of huts, two or more humans per hut. There could easily be over two hundred here," Jaken decided after recounting. "I thought humans only had single births. How could so many humans spring up so fast from one family?"

"Not all are from the same lineage, but this is not an uncommon occurrence. Humans live such short lives that they try to make up for their short comings at a quicker pace. But more than that, humans have this expression 'and as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same'. It is supposed to mean some sentimental drivel about being oneself or some such nonsense, but it has taken on a new meaning to them."


	129. Candle in the window

Title: Candle in the window

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Engorge

Word count: 298

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 129 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken learns how disrespectful humans can be.

Won third place for prompt!

* * *

"Do you see the candle sitting in the windowsill of the largest hut?" Sesshoumaru questioned, waiting for Jaken to find it before continuing, "That is the village head's home. That candle signifies that there is still more room for humans to settle in. With that light lit, it gives other permission to lite their own hearths in town."

Taking in the view once again with this new found knowledge, Jaken couldn't help but still feel confused. Though it was amazing how quickly a human village could engorge to a town this size, he still failed to see why they had even stopped there in the first place. "My lord, forgive my ignorance, but I am unsure what I should be learning from this experience."

"The land your clan lives on belongs to a demon lord, does it not?" Sesshoumaru questioned, waiting for him to nod before continuing, "And you pay him honors and respect, do you not?"

"Actually it is a she, but yes my lord. Each year we hold a feast in her honor and she graces us with her presence. She allows us to live on her land and we pay her offerings," Jaken explained and being a demon lord himself, Sesshoumaru was already expecting his answer.

"For fifty years they have lived here on my land and never once have they paid me the slightest bit of respect. I came once before many years back when my sire sent me out to collect our own offerings. When I told them that I was sent by the demon lord that owned the land they were living on, they claimed that they had settled here and that it automatically made it their land. Said they wouldn't pay a cent to a monster for what was already theirs."


	130. Sesshoumaru's plan

Title: Sesshoumaru's plan

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Ball or Bawl

Word count: 202

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 130 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken worries about how they will fix the problem.

Won third place for prompt!

* * *

"How could they refuse to pay respect to the very demon who's land they were living on?" Jaken wondered confused; to do so in the demon society would be seen as an act of war. How could humans refuse to do what far prouder demons were willing to do?

"Humans seem to have this way of thinking that whatever they happen across belongs to them; no matter who or what was already there before them. No matter how much life's blood was spilled fighting for the right to own this land. They simply come in and take what they want. And yet we are the monsters," Sesshoumaru bawled, the last word becoming a growl.

"What will you do now, my lord? The disrespect can not go on or others may try the same. If demons began acting this way, it would eventually result in a never ending, all out war," Jaken insisted knowing it was the only future that could come from demons abandoning their civilized society for humans' more primitive one.

"The only thing one can do in this situation; I will destroy their village and hope that it is enough to cause them to run in fear from my land."


	131. Sesshoumaru's mercy

Title: Sesshoumaru's mercy

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Saint Patrick's Day Challenge

Word count: 317

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 131 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Sesshoumaru explains why there is only one course of action he can take.

* * *

"Destroy their village, my lord?" Jaken inquired a bit confused by his lord's willingness to spare them after the disrespect they had shown him.

"Jaken, do you remember me telling you that some battles need not be fought?" Sesshoumaru wondered; continuing as soon as Jaken had nodded his head that he had. "This is one of those instances in a way. Many outcomes can spring from what we do here today, but there are two that are most likely.

"I can attack and slaughter every last one of them, but word would eventually make its way out that a demon attacked the village and they will send others to try and slay me. While they may not be a threat themselves, with them will come others that will settle on my land.

"Or they can run away, telling tales of how a giant monster lives out this way and, with any luck, they will frighten any potential settlers," Sesshoumaru finished and before Jaken could utter his first thought of 'giant?', he was already transforming into his true form. Standing back out of the way, and taking the dragon with him, Jaken watched as his lord went charging down the hillside toward the village below.

Almost instantly, the ground began to quake beneath his feet and the village men started coming out from their huts to see what was causing it. Seeing a giant, white dog barreling down toward them, the quickly began screaming for the woman and children to run away; knowing their tiny huts would be unable to protect them for long.

Before long, a hundred humans were running from the village as fast, and as loud, as they could while the men grabbed whatever 'weapons' they could and tried to hold him back. As Jaken watched, Sesshoumaru began circling around the villagers with fangs and claws out; coming dangerously close but never actually hurting them.


	132. Waiting to transform

Title: Waiting to transform

Author: Hairann

Prompt: March

Word count: 291

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 132 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken decides what he should do while waiting for Sesshoumaru to transform back.

* * *

After a while, Jaken found himself looking down on a village that had been completely emptied. He waited silently for Sesshoumaru to make one last round of the grounds before coming to rest in the middle of the town and closing his eyes. Deciding that meant they would be staying away, at least until he was able to revert as it had taken a while last time, Jaken marched the dragon over to a large patch of grass and tied him up to graze while he set about building a fire.

Once it was ready, Jaken collected a few fish from a nearby stream and began silently munching away at his supper while he waited for his next instructions to be given. Not really sure how long it would take for his lord to return to his smaller form, as he didn't think to time it last time, Jaken only knew that he needed to be ready to leave at a moment's notice as he doubted they would be spending the night in the village.

But as hours began passing without any sign of the transformation, Jaken began to wonder if they really would be sleeping there. It had not taken this long the last time this had happened, but Jaken figured it probably had something to do with the amount of power he had used while in his canine form. The more power he used, the longer it took for him to transform back; or at least that was Jaken's current theory.

But as his lord did not seem to be worried about how long it was taking or in any hurry to leave, Jaken decided it was his unspoken way of letting them know they would be camping there.


	133. The Dragon's escape

Title: The Dragon's escape

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Race

Word count: 242

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 133 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Sesshoumaru watches the dragon being mischievous.

* * *

After he had finished eating and realized he had nothing else to do, Jaken double checked to make sure the dragon was secure and laid down beside the fire to sleep. With as tired as he was and knowing there was a limited amount of time before the sun rose and they were on the move once more, Jaken fell asleep the moment his head touched the ground.

Almost instantly, the two-headed dragon realized its keeper no longer had his eyes on him and quickly chewed through the rope that had been tied around the tree. Hearing the noise, the massive dog cracked open one of his eyes to watch what his newest ward would do. He was not worried about it taking off and having to get up and go after it while he was there, a single growl from him would quickly get rid of any thought of escaping the dragon might have, but he was curious to know what it was doing.

So he watched silently as the dragon raced over to where Jaken was softly snoring and, without ever making a single sound, it curled up next to Jaken before laying down its heads and closing all four of its eyes. Finding its behavior odd, but not in need of his attention, Sesshoumaru closed his eye as well and settled in for some rest; while at the same time keeping watch over his wards with his other senses.


	134. Inquiring minds

Title: Inquiring minds

Author: Hairann

Prompt: Black and blue

Word count: 207

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 134 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: As the group heads out the next morning, Jaken starts to wonder about the dragon.

* * *

The next day started out as nothing special; they awoke before dawn and Jaken retied the dragon to its tree so it could feed before scouting out his own meal. They ate in silence until a normal sized Sesshoumaru took his place at the edge of the clearing; letting them know without a single word that it was time for them to go.

Though he was not sure how the dragon had gotten loose the night before, as they started out of camp, Jaken quickly forgot about the idle threats he had been mumbling in his mind, about turning the dragon black and blue for being so aggravating, as Sesshoumaru did not seem to mind his escape. And at the very least, Jaken had to give it credit for not actually taking off out of camp once it was free.

But as he was deciding to forget about it, even as he struggled to keep up with Sesshoumaru's much longer legs, a stray thought came to mind; Jaken knew almost nothing about the dragon. He had meant to ask Sesshoumaru more about them after the third member of the group had joined them, but so much had happened since then that it had completely slipped his mind.


	135. The truth about Dragons

Title: The truth about Dragons

Prompt: "It's so glamorous, you have to see it." by Aretha Franklin

Word count: 1000

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Prompt Summary: Jaken learns something about the dragon he could have never imagined before.

Won second place for prompt!

* * *

"My lord, may I ask you a question?" Jaken inquired once Sesshoumaru's pace had slowed down enough that he didn't have to practically run at full speed to keep up with him; which prevented Jaken from being able to talk.

"You just did, but as I assume that was not the question you referred to, you may ask another," Sesshoumaru informed him and, had he been anyone else, Jaken would have been sure he was joking. But as it was, Jaken simply could not imagine that Sesshoumaru would make a joke; he wasn't even sure he knew how to laugh.

"About the dragon, do you know if it is male or female?" Jaken inquired and was met by a simple 'yes' and nothing else. For a moment, Jaken remained silent, waiting for him to continue, but eventually he realized that Sesshoumaru was indeed finished speaking. "Which is it, my lord? Is the dragon male or female?"

"Both," Sesshoumaru replied and unsure of what to think about that or to reply back, Jaken opted to glance back at the dragon he was pulling along behind him; looking at it in a new light. In Jaken's simple world, he could not imagine a being that was both male and female; everything he knew was one or the other. And even though there were many lifeforms in the history of the planet that were indeed both and even some species of frogs that could actually change their gender if the need arose, none of these were known to the small demon who had spent very little of his life outside of his village.

Apparently sensing his ward's further confusion, Sesshoumaru decided to act out of character by explaining further, "The legend is that the two-headers were so rare that the Kami feared their species would soon die out and merged the genders together so the future generations would be born with the ability to reproduce by themselves. This way they would not have to risk dangerous journeys in order to find another to mate with.

"Now one of the heads is male, the other is female. Though I have heard it is impossible to tell which is which unless you are a two-headed dragon." With this new found knowledge to think about, Jaken fell into silence once more as they continued to follow whatever trail it was that Sesshoumaru was leading them down. To Jaken, for whom the world had once seemed to be a small, understood place, it seemed as though he was learning something new everyday to prove the opposite to be true.

He couldn't help but wonder how his clansmen would react if they were to learn the things he had, but quickly decided them knowing the truth would only cause chaos and panic. Though some things were so glamorous that you just had to see them for yourself, some of those very things were better left unknown by the quick to panic. As a race of rather tiny demons, preyed upon by those larger than them throughout their history, they were prone to panicking almost instantly.

Knowing things such as this, which they would be unable to understand, would do his clansmen no good and would only cause trouble. No, Jaken decided, this was one of the many things he would see or learn about on his travels with Sesshoumaru that he would never be able to share with the others of his kind. But it didn't matter much anyways since he doubted they would even believe him.

Tuning his attention back to the present, Jaken couldn't help but realize there was still quite a lot that he didn't know; and he didn't just mean about the dragon. He had no idea where they were going or what Sesshoumaru intended to do once they got there. He couldn't help but wonder if this was something that he was going to have to get used to if he intended to continue following after him. Which he planned to do for a very long time; Sesshoumaru willing.

"My lord, may I inquire as to where we are going?" Jaken questioned, deciding the worst that could happen is that he could refuse to answer the question. Jaken was certain he knew Sesshoumaru well enough by now that he wasn't going to become angered by a simple question from someone he tolerated enough to allow him to follow after him.

"We are surveying my land. There is no set destination in mind," Sesshoumaru explained without missing a step. While that information brought to mind another line of questioning, it was enough to satisfy his curiosity for now. Falling back into silence, the trio continued to walk while Jaken paid more attention to the passing scenery than he did to where they were going. Though he was starting to believe they would be doing a lot of this in their travels, he found he didn't really mind that idea.

He had always felt the need to venture out away from the large crowds when he had been back home, but he had always been unable to do so. Either his people or his mother had always managed to need him for one reason or another whenever he got it into his mind to explore the world around his home. But now, he no longer had to worry about any of that as he was sure Sesshoumaru would be spending most of his time traveling the land.

There was an endless possibility of what they could see next, though as Jaken was about to find out, it would be sooner than he could have imagined. Just as the trail they were following opened up from the dense forest to the small, but inviting shore of a stream, the strangest sound began to echo around them. Confused, Jaken stopped in his tracks, causing the unsuspecting dragon to bump into the back if his legs, as he glanced around to find where the sound had come from.


	136. Landslide

Title: Landslide

Prompt: "What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us,"by Ralph Waldo Emerson

Word count: 512

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Prompt Summary: An unsuspected sound causes Jaken to turn against Sesshoumaru.

Won third place for prompt!

* * *

Unable to figure things out on his own and realizing Sesshoumaru was continuing on as though he had not heard anything himself, Jaken called out after him, "My lord? Do you know what caused such a sound?" Stopping gracefully a step later, Sesshoumaru silently listened for the sound to come once again; his elven ear twitching in the air the moment it did.

"The land in this area is unstable and has suffered some damage from the recent rains. I believe what you heard is a landslide in process a few miles from here. You need not worry, Jaken, we are not in the landslides path and you are not at risk of being swept away," Sesshoumaru assured him, completely unaware that the thought had never even crossed his mind.

"Forgive me, my lord, but do I not hear screams for help as well? Is there perhaps a village near where the landslide is?" Jaken wondered, confused as to how Sesshoumaru could hear well enough to know what was happening without being able to pick up the screams Jaken could hear with his inferior hearing.

"They are but humans," Sesshoumaru informed him before beginning to walk once more; signaling the conversation to be over. For a brief moment, Jaken weighed the thought of speaking against Sesshoumaru's decision against his own ability to live with himself if he did not come to the aid of those he knew needed it; be they human or demon.

It did not take him long to realize which would be the worst scenario in his mind. "Forgive me, my lord, but my clan has an expression, 'What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.' Human or not my lord, they are in need of help. Within me lies a demon willing to help. I would have thought one lied within you as well," Jaken insisted before shaking his head sadly as he tied the dragon to a nearby tree and began rushing toward the sounds.

Though he was not sure if he would be forgiven and allowed to resume his post, he knew he would be able to live with it if he was not. The same could not be said if he was to abandon those in need without even trying to help simply because they were human. Sesshoumaru for his part, simply watched him disappear back into the forest before shaking his head and sighing softly.

Hearing the strange sound, the dragon stopped grazing and glanced up from its spot to stare at the demon lord with one of its heads while the other continue to snack as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. "He does not understand that all he could do would simply be in vain. It is not was lies within us that is the problem, but what lies within them. They fear us, run in terror from our very presence and build armies just to attack us, but they are the real monsters they believe us to be."


	137. Self doubt

Title: Self doubt

Prompt: Alter

Word count: 171

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Prompt Summary: Jaken begins to wonder if he ever truly knew anyone.

Won second place for prompt!

* * *

With each step he took, Jaken was finding it harder to believe that he had been so wrong about Sesshoumaru. Though he had never thought him to be a warm, fuzzy creature like a bunny, he had been led to believe that his superior strength and power would make him the ideal candidate for a protector while his wisdom would insure he not take advantage of those weaker than him; but it would seem he misjudged the demon he called lord.

Jaken would have to alter his perception of Sesshoumaru; and even as he thought this, he couldn't help but wonder who else he had misjudged so badly. But the answer to that question would have to wait for another day as he could hear the cries for help becoming for frantic and picked up his speed as much as his tiny legs could handle. There would be plenty of time to rethink everyone he knew later, right now it was those he did not know that needed his undivided attention.


	138. Hopeless Fate

Title: Hopeless Fate

Prompt: Death and taxes

Word count: 143

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Prompt Summary: Jaken thinks about what he is about to face.

* * *

As Jaken came ever closer to the source of the screams the old expression, 'nothing in life is guaranteed besides death and taxes' came to mind and Jaken couldn't help but realize just how true that was. There was no telling exactly what he would see when he reached the top of the hill he was currently climbing, that the village seemed to be built on top of, but there would certainly be death.

Landslides were not known for being a kind, gentle force of nature and even demons without the ability to fly or run super fast have been known to be caught up in them. Humans, who were far weaker and slower than demons, stood no chance against the force of nature. He would not be surprised if he arrived to find most of the village had already been wiped out.


	139. Heading toward the edge

Title: Heading toward the edge

Prompt: Complicated

Word count: 246

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Prompt Summary: Jaken makes his way toward those in need.

Won third place for prompt!

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Jaken steeled himself for what was to come as he took the last few steps out of the forest. A mere couple of yards before was basically exactly what he had expected to see. Dozens of wooden huts had been washed away; leaving splintered pieces of wood scattered across the muddy ground. From further up the hill, a huge wave of muddy water continued to crash down on what remained of the village.

Hearing another scream for help, Jaken turned his eyes to the edge of the cliff and quickly spotted two sets of hands holding onto tree roots sticking out from the ground. As he moved closer to them, careful of his footing, he realized just how complicated things had become. Hanging side by side from the same exposed roots were a young woman and an elderly man.

He might not be strong enough to pull one of the humans up that we're easily twice his size, but even if he could, the roots would not hold long enough to save both of them; he would have to choose which one was sacrificed. But that only mattered if he actually got to them in time to even save one of them. Knowing he would not be able to wade his way through the stream of mud without being washed away, Jaken used the staff of two heads to hold him out of the current and began to pogo his way across.


	140. Misguided mistrust

Title: Misguided mistrust

Prompt: Stargaze

Word count: 198

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Prompt Summary: The humans react to Jaken's presence.

Won second place for prompt!

* * *

As each hop took him closer, Jaken could see the two of them more easily and it wasn't hard for him to realize they would soon be slipping. Turning his eyes toward the heavens, almost as though he was stargazing, Jaken prayed to any Kami that might be listening that he was about to make the right choice. Only one of the humans had yet to live out their lives and it was her he had chosen to survive.

Making sure the staff was securely imbedded in the ground and would not yield under the pressure, Jaken held onto the staff with his feet while leaning over the edge and holding his hands out to the girl. "Take my hands," he called out to her; gaining both of their notice for the first time. The screams that followed had Jaken wanting to cover his ears, but he did not have the time to protect himself for now. "Do not be afraid, I am only here to help. Grab my hands before the roots give way."

"Get away from her you monster!" the elderly man cried out while swinging himself toward Jaken so he could swat his hands away.


	141. Time's up

Title: Time's up

Prompt: Peek or peak

Word count: 230

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Prompt Summary: Jaken realizes he is out of time and must act quickly.

* * *

The old man's sudden movement caused his grip on the roots to loosen slightly and as he began to slip, he grabbed hold of the girl to stop himself from falling. Instantly the girl began screaming once more as his extra weight threatened to pull them both down to their deaths.

"Elder, you must release the girl or you both will be killed," Jaken tried to warn, but the man was having none of it as he tightened his grip. As Jaken stared down at them in horror, he felt the seconds tick away as hours; knowing if he didn't do something quickly he would lose them both. Peeking over the edge of the cliff, he began to weight his options.

He could wait out the old man's grip hoping he released her before they both fell; but that would put the girl in even more danger then she was already in. He could try and convince the elderly man to let go, but that had only succeeded to get him to tighten his grip last time. He could try to startle him, causing him to lose his grip; but that risked the girl falling suit. Or he could force the man to release her, causing him to fall with his own hands.

Whatever he was going to do, he needed to do it now. He was out of time.


	142. Sacrifices must be made

Title: Sacrifices must be made

Prompt: Classmate

Word count: 208

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 142 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken makes a hard, but necessary decision.

Won second place for prompt!

* * *

Wishing he had one of his elders here, or perhaps even an old classmate from his tadpole days of learning, to guide him or give advice, Jaken stared down at the two about to slip from the tree roots knowing there was only one real course of action. Only one way that would ensure the young girl would live; no matter how much he wished he did not have to do it.

Taking one last glance around, silently praying Sesshoumaru had changed his mind and was there to help him, Jaken disappointedly turned back toward the humans. Taking a deep breath, Jaken quickly reached down for the girl's hand just as she was slipping from the slippery roots. Now hanging over the cliff himself, with the weight of the elder and the girl about to pull them all over, Jaken did the only thing he could.

Flattening his body as close to the ground as he could, without releasing his hold on the staff with his feet, he instructed, "Now," and somehow understanding what the small demon wanted, the staff of two heads spun around so the elder's head was facing the edge. Opening his mouth wide, he sent a blast of fire directly at the elderly man.


	143. The hard part

Title: The hard part

Prompt: Pick and choose

Word count: 202

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 143 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken begins the challenge of pulling the girl up to safety.

Won second place for prompt!

* * *

The resounding scream that came from him as he instinctively released his grip and began plummeting to his death, caused Jaken's ears to burn from the pain and make him wish he could cover them to offer some small amount of protection, but to do so would surely cause the girl's death.

Knowing he sometimes had to pick and choose whether it was better to protect himself or to protect someone else, Jaken put his own pain and discomfort from his mind and turned his full attention back to the girl who was currently crying for her grandfather.

"You must calm yourself or you too will fall," Jaken warned her even as he tightened his grip once more on the staff and readied himself for the challenge of pulling her up without causing them both to fall to their deaths. Once he was sure neither his hold on the staff nor the one on her was going to loosen, Jaken began arching back up toward a standing position as he pulled the girl with him.

It wasn't long before his muscles began to ache, begging for a rest, but if Jaken stopped, he knew he would lose what little momentum he had.


	144. The fate of a little girl

Title: The fate of a little girl

Prompt: "A person without character is just as body without soul," by Ranjan

Word count: 1091

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 144 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: The conclusion of the landslide.

Won second place for prompt!

* * *

Jaken soon began to realize that even as he attempted to pull her up, the girl struggled against his hold; threatening to pull them both over. "Cease your struggling girl, I can not pull you up if you are fighting me," Jaken warned, but it only seemed to cause the girl to struggle more. Deciding he had no other option if he wanted to be able to save both of them, especially as his feet were beginning to slip, Jaken grabbed one of her wrists as tightly as he could and realized her other hand.

With as much force as he could manage to put behind his free hand, Jaken hit her on the back of her neck and sighed in relief when her fighting instantly stopped as she lost consciousness. Without wasting anytime, Jaken grabbed her free wrist and began pulling her up. Once she was up high enough that he could reach, Jaken wrapped one of his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her to his chest. Arching back as far as he could, he pulled them both up until he was practically standing in top if the staff and only then did he realize his problem.

There was a huge difference between pogoing on the staff by himself across the large area than doing so while holding onto a girl easily twice his size. Before he could up with a way to do so, he breathed a sigh of relief when he glanced up and found Sesshoumaru standing just outside the area that was in danger of going over the cliff. His relief was short lived, however, with Sesshoumaru's next words, "You can not make it across while carrying her. You will need to sacrifice her in order to save yourself."

Realizing his lord wasn't there to help him as he had been hoping and not about to release her just to save himself, Jaken turned his attention back to the problem at hand. Putting her over his shoulder, or at least as much as he could with a girl much taller than him, Jaken reached his right arm across the back of her legs and grabbed onto the staff while his left rested on her back to keep her in place.

Jumping as high as he could without letting go of the staff, Jaken made a wobbly hop as he pulled the tip of the staff out of the ground and leaped about a foot away before landing again; being extra careful not to tip over. Once he was certain he was stable, he repeated the process over and over; slowly making his way to where Sesshoumaru was standing. Though it was slow going, Jaken eventually made his way to the other side and breathed a sigh of relief when he was able to drop her weight onto a pile of soft grass.

"It will not matter, all of your hard work, Jaken. You need to understand this if you wish to live your life," Sesshoumaru insisted, causing Jaken to stare at him in confusion for a long moment. "What you do for them means nothing when they will never see you as anything more than a monster."

For a moment, Jaken couldn't find the words to answer him, but eventually he sighed and dropped down from the staff. "My lord, I understand that you are far wiser than I and that you know much that I could never imagine, but I can not be something I am not. There is a saying that my people have, 'a person without character is just as body without soul'. If I were to do nothing when my help is needed, I would not be worthy to call myself a toad.

"With or without reward, what must be done does not alter," Jaken insisted a moment before the girl started to rouse at his feet; groaning softly as consciousness began to return. "You are alright, child," Jaken informed her, but before he could say anything else, she opened her eyes and saw him and instantly began screaming. "Child, calm yourself. You are not in any danger," Jaken tried to assure her as he leaned closer and moved to help her up.

"Monster!" she screamed the moment he touched her and threw him backward as she pushed against him to propel herself to her feet. As he flew back into the flooding waters, she took off running away from them. Before he could be pulled over the edge, Jaken felt himself being pulled up out of the muddy water. He held his tongue and waited until Sesshoumaru had placed him on the ground beside the staff.

"You need not say it, my lord, it does not change anything. Even if I knew things would end up this way, I would not have changed my actions. Grateful or not, she needed my help and so my help she received. Just as the next one will and everyone after that. Their mistrust does mean I change my actions or my believes. I know you may not agree, I hope you can understand," Jaken nearly begged, hoping he could still follow along behind his lord now that he had a greater understanding of why he was so unwilling to give aid.

"You will change, Jaken, it is not a question of if, but of when. If you are lucky, it will not cost you your life in the process. It is time to leave," Sesshoumaru informed him as he started making his was in the same direction the girl had taken off in. The dragon stayed behind for a moment, just staring at Jaken with one of its heads while the other graze on grass nearby, before taking off to catch up with the demon lord. Understanding his words meant he was free to continue following after him, Jaken hurried to catch up with any further prompting.

As the trio continued on their way, they had no way of knowing that the little girl, currently putting as must distance between them as she could, had a very important role to fulfill. One day she would grow into a woman and become a mother. Her daughter would do the same again and again, until a little girl was born; destined to be orphaned at a young age, chased by wolves and to stumble upon a certain demon lord that had been wounded in battle.

But as Jaken said, even if he had known how things would turn out, he wouldn't have changed a thing.


	145. Wishful thinking

Title: Wishful thinking

Prompt: Excite

Word count: 215

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 145 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken realizes things never go as he would have liked.

Won second place for prompt!

* * *

With as exciting as the whole ordeal was, Jaken found himself grateful to be back to normal. He was traveling with Sesshoumaru and the dragon; walking far more hours in the day than he rested. But that was okay, that was what he was used to. That was what he wanted. Jaken had enough excitement recently to last him a good while and if he had his way, things would remain routine for a good deal of time.

But then again, when did things ever work out as Jaken hoped? When his clan was battling the seemingly endless war, he thought it would be him to save them. When the priest and priestess in training stumbled upon him in the woods, he was sure they would leave him be since he posed them no threat. When the snake demon attacked him, he thought he would defeat the single foe without injury to himself.

When he had risked his life to save a stranger, he thought she would be grateful. So then, why when he thought things would be peaceful for a while, was he surprised to find they were anything but. Honestly Jaken really should have known better by now, but it would seem that after everything that had happened, he was still an optimist.


	146. Clash of the advisors

Title: Clash of the advisors

Prompt: "The person who says something is impossible should not interrupt the person who is doing it."

Word count: 1027

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 146 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: The trio is visited by a very tiny and completely unwelcome visitor.

Won second place for prompt!

* * *

That morning when Jaken had woken up and the three of them had started on their way once more, it did not go unnoticed by him that every few hours, Sesshoumaru would stop to sniff the air, growl and continue on in a completely different direction. At first, Jaken thought nothing of it, figuring he was tracking some that kept moving. Never could he have imagined that Sesshoumaru was in fact the one being tracked.

It wasn't until much later that night that Sesshoumaru finally stopped for more than a few moments; growling at something in front of him. Confused by what could possibly cause the demon lord to react this way, Jaken stepped around him only to find nothing there. "My lord?" Jaken questioned, looking back and forth between the empty space and Sesshoumaru. Instead of answering him, his growls began to rise in volume.

It took Jaken a moment to realize that whatever it was that he was unable to see, so was Sesshoumaru and that was what was causing his anger to grow. "Show yourself, you worthless leech," Sesshoumaru called out even as he took a more relaxed stance; confusing Jaken further. Whoever it was that his lord could sense out there was enough to cause the demon to stop, but not enough of a danger for him to remain prepared for battle.

Not that the relaxed stance would save whoever it was from harm if the demon lord ended up having to fight after all. Jaken was pretty sure he was ready for battle even when he was asleep; if he ever slept at all, that is. Whoever it was, whatever was going on, Jaken knew enough to realize Sesshoumaru did not need his assistance and they would be there for a while.

Grabbing onto the dragon's leash, Jaken began walking away toward a nearby patch of grass; tying the dragon up close enough that it could graze for a bit. Sitting down next to it, Jaken laid the staff across his lap and leaned back to watch the interaction that should be happening at any moment. But as the seconds ticked by, nothing happened. Not until Jaken felt a sharp pain in his neck and quickly slapped whatever was responsible for the assault.

"So that is where you are, Myoga," Sesshoumaru commented, causing the poor toad demon to begin wondering if he had lost his mind; as the demon lord seemed to be talking to him. At least until Jaken realized he was in fact looking at his neck. Pulling his hand back down, Jaken looked down at his fingers to find a crushed bug seemingly dead. But a moment later, it seemed to inflate itself and Jaken found himself staring down at a flea demon.

"It is not polite to bite strangers," Jaken insisted as he gently set the tiny demon down on a fallen log beside him. The flea did little more than stare at him in silence for a long moment before chuckling to himself. Though Jaken didn't hear any mockery in his tone, he still wasn't happy with the idea of his laughing at his expense.

"You have wandered far, young lord," Myoga stated, turning his entire body away from Jaken to face Sesshoumaru; apparently not planing on apologizing for biting him or for the laughter. Though Jaken felt it was well within his right to tell the elder demon off, it was obvious Sesshoumaru did not want to be there any longer than necessary and therefore it was in his best interest to let the matter drop.

"Where I wander is not your concern. Your lord is dead and I do not remember appointing you as my advisor," Sesshoumaru commented in a harsh tone and it wasn't hard for Jaken to fill in the blanks. This Myoga had obviously been his father's advisor and Sesshoumaru did not share his sire's admiration for him. "Tell me why you have been putting yourself in my path. What is it you want, Myoga?"

"Seeing as you are unwilling to accept what must be done, I have come to remind you of your obligations to the West. You must return and restore order to the chaotic lands you left in your wake," Myoga insisted and if Jaken didn't know any better, he could have sworn Sesshoumaru snorted in reply.

"Return to where, Myoga? Are you not aware of state of my father's home and his court? Even you only live because you were absent upon my return," Sesshoumaru admitted openly and as Jaken thought back to their 'visit' to the Western home, he couldn't help but realize just how lucky the flea demon was to not have been there. "There is nothing to return to there. I shall make my own home, my own court. And all will be of me, not of my father."

"Do not be silly, son of Inu no Taisho. Your sire spent centuries building these lands to what they are now. It is impossible to completely remove his hold, his presence over the West. And you are far too old to still be rebelling against your father," Myoga insisted causing Sesshoumaru to begin growling again. About to find out if it really was possible to kill a flea demon, Sesshoumaru was interrupted by Jaken's words.

"The person who says something is impossible should not interrupt the person who is doing it," Jaken insisted calmly, turning their full attention to him. "His sire's home has always been demolished, most of those loyal to him are dead. It is only a matter of time before his presence is completely removed from the West. As you are obviously a relic of a time now gone, I suggest you leave and not return to the West. My lord obviously does not welcome your presence."

Instead of heeding the warning, Myoga just stared at him in silence for a moment before completely dismissing him and turning back to Sesshoumaru, about to tell him again to stop acting immature when he found a red eyed demon lord towering over him. "You heard my advisor. Get out!" Sesshoumaru roared.


	147. Round one: Jaken

Title: Round one: Jaken

Prompt: Death

Word count: 272

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 147 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken deals with Myoga.

Won second place for prompt!

* * *

"Your death threats do not frighten me, pup, you are a thousand years too young to hope to kill me," Myoga insisted with a chuckle, completely unconcerned by the obviously pissed off demon. Before Sesshoumaru had the chance to respond, Jaken had stood up from his spot on the ground and walked around so he was standing in front of the even tinier demon.

"If it is a 1,000 years that one must have to kill you, then my death threats should frighten you. Now leave, tiny demon, for you are not worthy of being in my lord's presence," Jaken informed him before leaning over and drawing his index finger to his thumb. With a quick flick, Myoga went flying off somewhere into the woods. "Forgive my interference, my lord, but he was not worth your own personal time to deal with," Jaken insisted and, apparently agreeing, Sesshoumaru turned and began walking once more.

Grabbing the dragon's reigns, Jaken quickly followed after him. Soon the trio was once again traveling in silence; two of them lost within their own thoughts and the third simply wondering when they would be stopping to eat again. They continued on this way for a few hours before Sesshoumaru finally called for them to stop by raising his hand. Gesturing for them to wait there, he disappeared into the woods without a word.

No longer surprised by his actions, Jaken soon had the dragon tied to a tree and happily gazing. Glancing up at the sky and realizing it was getting dark, Jaken decided that they were stopping for the night and set about building a fire.


	148. Sesshoumaru vs the deer

Title: Sesshoumaru vs. the deer

Prompt: Temptation

Word count: 561

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 148 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Sesshoumaru deals with his frustrations the best way he knows how.

Won third place for prompt!

* * *

The moment Sesshoumaru had crossed the threshold between the clearing and the forest, he had quickly disappeared in a blur of speed. At that very moment, he needed nothing, thought of nothing more than the desire to just run until he could no longer remain upright; tire himself out to the point where even he would be vulnerable. But he knew that was next to impossible.

He could run all he wanted and it wouldn't tire him out in the least. It took far too little energy to run and he had plenty in reserve. If he truly wanted to wear himself he would have to fight an all out battle for many hours without defeating his opponent. The only time he had ever found such a battle had been against his father.

His thoughts turning to his late sire made Sesshoumaru remember why he had the desire to run in the first place. Even from beyond the grave, his father was continuing to try and control his life, ruin his life. First his rightful fang was given to a half breed, then was the staff refusing to allow him to control it because he had spilled human blood, there was the demons living in his now destroyed home that were loyal to his sire and now even his advisor was trying to dictate how he lived his life.

They were all treating him like he was still a pup, defenseless and in need of protection from things that in fact go running in fear from him. He was nearly 400 years old, he no longer needed them to hold his hand; not that he ever really did. But they seemed incapable of understanding this and Sesshoumaru was starting to feel that overwhelming desire to kill something as he always did when he had to deal with his father's memories.

Deciding to give into temptations, Sesshoumaru paused long enough to sniff the air and catch the scent of nearby prey before disappearing once more into the forest. Not wanting to give it the chance to hear him coming, Sesshoumaru continued at his quickest speed, going so fast his feet did barely had the chance to touch the ground, and had soon taken care of the deer. Looking down on his lifeless prey, Sesshoumaru felt satisfied for a brief moment, but all too soon the feeling had disappeared.

Growling softly to himself, he threw the seemingly weightless animal over his shoulder with ease and began making his way back to camp; traveling much slower that he had been a few moments before. Even with his slower pace, it only took him a few minutes to arrive back at the clearing. Before Jaken even had the chance to notice his presence, Sesshoumaru dropped the deer at his feet; startling the smaller demon.

"You have returned, my lord," Jaken commented before he could realize how pointless his statement really was; obviously Sesshoumaru already knew that he had returned. Deciding to forget about his useless comment, Jaken turned his attention to the carcass at his feet. "My lord?" Jaken questioned as he glanced between the deer and demon lord.

"Skin it. We will use the leather. You may cook what you will eat, but leave the rest raw." Without another word, Sesshoumaru disappeared back into the forest; leaving Jaken there staring down at the carcass.


	149. Dead weight

Title: Dead weight

Prompt: Safe and sound

Word count: 219

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 149 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken realizes he might have a problem.

* * *

Long after Jaken had finished doing what he had been instructed to do, Sesshoumaru returned to the clearing safe and sound; just as he always did. The only difference was that this time when he returned, he was carrying a dead bear in the massive jaws of his larger form. Turning his attention from the skinned deer at his feet, and the work that he had just finally completed, to the work he would soon have to do, Jaken sighed to himself before standing up and making his way over to the new carcass.

"Same as the other, my lord?" Jaken inquired and was met with a single nod of the head. Just as he was beginning to wonder just how he would be able to move the much larger bear himself, Sesshoumaru gently swatted it with his massive paw; sending it sliding across the ground to right next to the deer. "Thank you, my lord. Your part of the deer is ready if you want it now," Jaken informed him and was met by another nod.

Making his way back over to the fire where his share was cooking, Jaken stared down at the deer trying to figure out exactly how he was supposed to get it over to where Sesshoumaru was without dragging it through the dirt.


	150. Peace and quiet

Title: Peace and quiet

Prompt: Aisle or isle

Word count: 210

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 150 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken gets his work done while the others are resting.

* * *

Before he had the chance to figure it out on his own, Sesshoumaru had stood back up to his full height and grabbed onto it with his teeth. Heading back to his spot, he laid down with his back to the others and they could soon hear him starting to eat. Turning his attention back to the newest prey, Jaken got to work on it even as he pulled off pieces of cooked meat and began feeding himself.

Though he didn't actually have to cook the meat in order for him to be able to eat it, and in fact usually ate things raw, he had come accustomed to cooked meats during festivals and found it to be a nice treat once in a while. With the second animal being much larger, it took Jaken over twice as long to prepare it; not that anyone seemed to mind.

The dragon had quietly settled itself down for a nap once it had finished grazing and Sesshoumaru almost seemed to be doing the same; having finished off his large portion of deer meat rather quickly. Once he had finished cleaning the fur, Jaken hung it from a tree to dry before walking back down the aisle created by the two resting demons.


	151. Weighing options

Title: Weighing options

Prompt: Plot

Word count: 236

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 151 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken tries to figure out what Sesshoumaru wanted him to do with the bear.

Won third place for prompt!

* * *

Looking down at the carcass waiting to be dealt with, Jaken found himself wondering exactly what he was supposed to do with it. Was he supposed to cut off a portion for himself to cook again? Leave the whole thing raw? Cook the whole thing? Sesshoumaru had given him no indication of what he wanted done with it when he returned.

After a few minutes of weighing his options, not wanting to disturb Sesshoumaru, Jaken began to plot out a plan of action. Well more of a plan of inaction in this case. His best course of action was to leave it as is. He could always cook part of it for himself later or even eat it raw if he wasn't given time to cook it. Such a plan was a far better idea than cooking some for himself now, or worst yet cooking the whole thing, as Sesshoumaru might be planning to eat the whole thing himself.

Happy with his decision, Jaken took his seat beside the fire and glanced up to find Sesshoumaru already back in his humanoid form. "Cook half of the bear in such a fashion that it will last you a good while. Then gather up plenty of fresh greens for the dragon and yourself. It will be some time before we stop again," Sesshoumaru informed him before seating himself at the base of a tree and closing his eyes.


	152. Foraging for food

Title: Foraging for food

Prompt: "Life shrinks or expands in proportion to one's courage," Anais Nin

Word count: 647

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 152 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken starts gathering enough food to last him and the dragon a while.

Won third place for prompt!

* * *

For a long while, Jaken just sat there staring at his lord in silence. No matter how far they had traveled so far, there had always been plenty of plants around to eat; or at least grubs if it was Winter. Right now, they still plenty of time before the season changed and there was no more vegetation. Even as Jaken thought this, he started to wonder about that.

Is that what Sesshoumaru was planning? To stock up on food to last them the Winter? But if that was the case, there was no way the greens he gathered today would be enough to last more than a few days since they wouldn't be able to carry all that much. And everything would soon turn brown once pulled from its roots. Jaken may not have known very much about what the dragon ate, but he did know that it tended to eat around the dead plants.

There was no way it would eat dried out grass. He just didn't have enough information. If Jaken was going to be able to do as he was instructed, he was going to have to ask some questions. Turning back to the resting Sesshoumaru, Jaken squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. 'Life shrinks or expands in proportion to one's courage,' he told himself silently. 'My life shall be rather dull if I am too afraid to ask a simple question or two. And I do not do well with dull.'

Standing up, Jaken began making his way over; met by a pair of golden eyes opening just as he stopped in front of Sesshoumaru. "Forgive me for disturbing you, my lord, but if am to be able to correctly follow your instructions, I require a little bit more information. Am I gathering for the Winter? Or just a short while? What will we be doing for Winter? I can survive no problem without the foliage, but I have seen the dragon eat nothing else."

Seeing his ward was getting off topic and certain he would keep going as long as he let him, Sesshoumaru decided to save himself some time and a headache by stopping him there. "There will be plenty of food where we are going. You need only pack enough to get there. It will take about a week. Now I need to gather up my strength. Do not bother me again," Sesshoumaru instructed without a hint of anger in his voice.

Far more curious than he had been a moment ago, but having enough information to get started, Jaken made his way back over to the fire and began cooking half of the meat. Knowing it would be quite a while before it was done, Jaken set the other half to the side and made his way over to the side of the camp the dragon wasn't currently grazing on.

Starting with what was out of the dragon's reach, without flying anyways, Jaken started climbing up trees and gathering up all of the fruit and leaves he could; letting the drop safely to a thick patch of grass below. Once he had cleaned as much as he could from one tree, Jaken climbed back down to find the dragon had chewed through its rope and it was currently munching away on the fruit he had just gathered.

Deciding letting it keep a few would stop it from bothering him too much, Jaken left the fruit nearest to the dragon where they were and began gathering up the others. Making his way back into the camp, he piled them up as close to Sesshoumaru as he dared; hoping it would deter the dragon from trying to eat those. Much to his relief, it seemed to do just that and Jaken was able to concentrate on his work instead of having to keep an eye on the dragon.


	153. Silver strains

Title: Silver strains

Prompt: Wash and wear

Word count: 220

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 153 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Sesshoumaru gives Jaken more directions and something very interesting to complete them.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Jaken was finally finished with all he had been instructed to do. The last item on his list had been making sure that the skins and fur were washed and ready to wear, or be covered with as the case maybe. Though he was already sure they were, having washed them himself the night before, he didn't want to take any chances.

Just because he had been up all night and had not seen anything happen to either of them, it didn't mean he couldn't have missed something. It was far better to be overly cautious, then to find himself with more work to do when Sesshoumaru was ready to go. Just as he was about to see if Sesshoumaru was 'up' to ask if he needed him to do anything else, Jaken turned around and found him standing there.

"Use these and turn the leather into carrying bags. You will put your food in them once they are ready," Sesshoumaru instructed before making his way back over to his chosen spot. Glancing down at the rather large needle and long strains of silver he had been given, Jaken had to do a double take just to make sure he was holding what he thought he was.

"My lord, is this your hair?"


	154. New experience

Title: New experience

Prompt: Daydream

Word count: 225

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 154 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Sesshoumaru explains why he gave Jaken his hair.

* * *

"Do you have a source of stronger thread at your disposal?" Sesshoumaru inquired rather than answering his question and Jaken looked sheepishly at his lap. He was so shocked by the idea that his lord would pull out his own hair just to make a leather pouch, he had completely forgotten that demon hair was one of the strongest threads in existence.

"Forgive me, my lord. The gesture merely shocked me," Jaken admitted before beginning to thread the needle, thankful he knew how to sew and wouldn't waste his hair. As he began his stitching, Jaken couldn't help but notice how easily the soft strains came through the leather and how nice they felt on his fingers.

Before that day, he had never known what demon hair actually felt like; as his clan had never been known to grow any themselves. He had never known what he was missing, but now he actually had a memory he could daydream about if he ever found himself wishing he had hair of his own.

But for now, he needed to put it from his mind as he had work to do and did not want to get distracted by what if's right now. Turning his attention back to the project in front of him, Jaken tied off the first strain of hair and quickly threaded another one.


	155. Dragon training

Title: Dragon training

Prompt: Garden

Word count: 361

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 155 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: The dragon decides to give Jaken more trouble.

* * *

With his attention on the task at hand, Jaken was too busy to notice when the dragon had finished off the pile of food he had left for it and had made its way over to the pile he was planning on filling up the bags with once he was finished. It wasn't until the pile was completely depleted that he finally noticed the dragon's presence.

"No dragon, bad dragon!" Jaken cried out when he realized his hard work had all been eaten and he would have to start over from scratch. "How am I supposed to pack enough food to last you a while when you are a bottomless pit?" Jaken questioned rhetorically, giving up on being able to save anything from the dragon's stomach.

"Remind me to plant a garden when we get to where we are going. I'm going to need one just to keep up with your demands," Jaken told the dragon, who seemed completely uninterested in what he was saying as it made its way over to the leather Jaken hadn't started working on yet and began chewing on a corner of it.

"No!" Jaken called out sharply, loudly clapping his hands and scaring both dragon heads. Realizing the loud noise seemed to be working, Jaken continued clapping his hands as he forced the dragon to back up away from him and the leather. Eventually it gave up on trying to get its way and headed over to an uneaten patch of grass.

Hoping that meant he would have some peace for a while, Jaken turned his attention back to his sewing; though he kept an eye on the dragon out of the corner of his eye. Just because it had already eaten everything he had gathered, it did not mean it couldn't cause more trouble in another way.

If even keeping the pile near Sesshoumaru wasn't enough to deter the dragon, there was no telling what mischief it would get into if left unattended. For a moment, Jaken wished he had someone around to help him look after the dragon before quickly changing his mind. Knowing his luck, they would require looking after as well.


	156. The regathering

Title: The regathering

Prompt: Sew or sow

Word count: 236

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 156 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Jaken finally manages to get all of the food gathered up.

* * *

Once he had finished sewing the second piece of leather, Jaken stood and threw both bags over his shoulder. Making his way to the nearest tree that he hadn't picked clean yet, Jaken climbed as high as he could and began picking fruit and dropping them into the first bag.

It wasn't long before he had picked the tree clean and move onto the next one to repeat the process. Soon enough the first bag was completely full and he began to fill the other with grass and leaves; careful to stay away from the dragon so it wouldn't be tempted to steal his hard work again.

Once he was certain nothing more could fit into the bags, he made his way over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting; leaning back against a tree with his eyes closed. As he approached, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and watched him in silence. "I have finished gathering food, my lord. Is there anything else I need to do before we leave?"

"Give me the bags and get some rest. We leave at dawn," Sesshoumaru warned him before reaching out his hand for the bags; not wanting to chance the dragon giving Jaken a hard time again. It is entertaining when he had plenty of time to regather food, but if he had to start all over again for the third time, Sesshoumaru doubted his advisor would be getting any sleep.


	157. Sounds not heard

Title: Sounds not heard

Prompt: Picture of Kouga holding Kagome's hands

Word count: 205

Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.

Summary: Part 157 of Jaken's Ballad.

Prompt Summary: Sesshoumaru explains part of the reason why they are leaving.

Note: I'm using just the fact that Kouga is a wolf demon as my prompt since Kagome wouldn't really fit in for pre-canon hehe.

Won first place for prompt!

* * *

The next morning, before dawn had even begun to rise, Sesshoumaru was calling for Jaken to awake and get ready to leave. "My lord, it is not yet dawn. May I ask why we are in such a hurry?" Jaken inquired, unable to see any need for such a rush.

"I can not stand the noise any longer," Sesshoumaru informed him only to further confuse the still half asleep toad. As he listened to the near silence around them, he could hear nothing more than one of the dragon's heads snoring.

"Your inferior hearing can be a blessing as well sometimes, it seems," Sesshoumaru told him before glancing out into the woods. "It is the wolf demons' mating season and they are howling up a storm. This shall continue until halfway through the Winter that their howls mark as starting and all of the breeding females are pupped.

"I shall slaughter them all long before then if I am forced to remain in the area much longer. I have little patience for a bunch of wolves running around making a racket in their animal forms," Sesshoumaru explained, throwing Jaken a bit off balance with as much information as he was giving him at one time.


	158. New mode of travel

Title: New mode of travel

Prompt: Good and ready

Word count: 237  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 158 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: The trio gets ready to head out.

* * *

"Their animal forms, my lord? How do you know that?" Jaken asked as he glanced out into the woods as though he could actually see the demons his lord was hearing.

"Wolf demons always mate in their animal forms. It is one thing we White dogs have in common with their lower clan. Now get the dragon and come here, we are leaving," Sesshoumaru informed him and though Jaken couldn't figure out why he was just standing there and wanting them to come to him instead of starting out like he usually did, Jaken decided it would be best not to test his patience.

Grabbing a hold of the leash, Jaken quickly made sure he had everything and that they were good and ready to go, before heading over to stand behind Sesshoumaru. "In front Jaken. I can not see if you fall off. I do not have eyes in the back of my head," Sesshoumaru insisted and though Jaken was quite certain he would in fact know if one of them were to fall off, he did as he was told and stood in front of him.

As Jaken stood there waiting, making sure to keep the bags far enough away from the dragon who was already starting to look for them, he started to feel an increase of power beneath his feet. Glancing down, he was surprised to find the power was taking on a form.


	159. Magic carpet ride

Title: Magic carpet ride  
Prompt: "Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far they can go," by T.S Eliot  
Word count: 177  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 159 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken experiences something new.

* * *

There was an old expression with his people, 'only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far they can go' and to Jaken it was the perfect way to describe things as the cloud of power beneath their feet lifted them up into the air and they began to fly.

Can you imagine such a thing? A flying toad? Jaken couldn't believe it and he was the one experiencing it. None of his clan ever thought they would get up higher than a couple of branches up a tree and now look at him; flying around high in the sky, even of it was only with the help of another demon.

If he had never tried it, Jaken would not have known that even he could experience such a thing. But as Jaken soon grew to love the feeling of the wind on his face and the way everything far below looked so small, as small as he always felt compared to everyone else, the might not haves quickly were forgotten about.


	160. Who needs wings when you're Sesshoumaru?

Title:Who needs wings when you're Sesshoumaru?  
Prompt: Raise or raze  
Word count: 158  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 160 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken learns something new.

* * *

"My lord, I was not aware you could actually fly; defeat armies singlehandedly and raze castles surely, but you can fly," Jaken said amazed as they continued to fly high above the ground.

"Hn," was all Sesshoumaru say for a moment and at first it Jaken thought he had imagined it. But as he began to speak once more, Jaken soon realized it was an intentional sound, "It requires a great deal of power so I do not use it unless I am in a hurry or impatient."

Falling back into silence, Jaken watched the ground passing below them until the sky turned too dark to see and he set about giving the dragon and himself something to eat. As he yawned and laid down between Sesshoumaru's boots to sleep, wrapping the leash around his wrist many times so the dragon couldn't escape, a sudden thought crossed his mind.

He still had no idea where they were going.


	161. An ancient custom

Title: An ancient custom  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Unified  
Word count: 299  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 161 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken sees something that makes him livid.

* * *

The next day as they were flying over a human village that looked almost identical to the others he had seen, Jaken couldn't help but notice the one difference. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what is going on?" he questioned as he watched the scene. A large crowd seemed to be heading toward the center of the village; a few in the front carrying a board with a young girl sitting on it.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru followed his gaze in silence; taking in the scene before answering. "They are preparing a sacrifice. It is well known that he demon that controls this area demands a virginal sacrifice every year." Unable to believe he had said something like that so calmly, even if he was Sesshoumaru, Jaken could only stand there staring at him in shocked silence for a long moment.

"Someone should stop them," Jaken insisted when he finally got over his shock enough to speak. "Sacrificing is an ancient, barbaric custom that has no business still being used in this modern age," he continued, hoping Sesshoumaru agreed and they were unified in such an important belief.

"She is just a child," he went on as he glanced back down below when Sesshoumaru didn't answer right away. What kind of parents must she had to allow her to be put through something like that? What kind of villagers would sacrifice one of their own? No toads-men would ever agree to such a thing; they would all fight to their deaths just to protect the life of a single tadpole.

"You need not worry, Jaken. She will not be sacrificed," Sesshoumaru informed him and for a brief moment, Jaken was sure he would change course and go to her rescue as he had his, but he held his course and confused Jaken.


	162. Not mutually exclusive

Title: Not mutually exclusive  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Kitten  
Word count: 238  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 162 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken doesn't understand why he can't have it both ways.

* * *

His expression must have given his confusion away as Sesshoumaru continued, "She has lain with a man. She will not be sacrificed, but as soon as the demon learns this, he will slaughter the entire village."

"My lord, forgive my doubting your word, but how could you possibly know that she was no longer a virgin? Surely you can not smell a man's scent on her from this distance," Jaken insisted, doubting he could smell anything over the animals in the stables nearby as even he could smell them from there.

"Humans have a pure aura when they are untouched. A dark spot appears over their heart once they have bedded another," Sesshoumaru explained and either satisfied with the answer or realizing there was more important matters to discuss at that moment, Jaken let the matter drop.

"We have to save them. We can't just let an entire village be slaughtered," Jaken insisted glancing down at the defenseless humans that seemed to be nothing more than helpless kittens.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru just watched him in silence before finally answering, "Just a minute ago you wanted to save her and hated them for what they wanted to do to her."

"My lord, wanting to save one does not automatically mean I can not wish to save the other," Jaken insisted and Sesshoumaru shook his head almost sadly; though Jaken's back was turned and he could not see it.


	163. Sacrificial lambs

Title: Sacrificial lambs  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Picture of Inuyasha's burnt hands  
Word count: 275  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 163 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken learns something new about wolf demons.  
Note: I used the burnt hands as my prompt.

Won third place for prompt!

* * *

"In this case it does, Jaken. The girl was chosen because she was either unwanted by her parents or an orphan. She would have known for a long time that there was at least a chance she could be chosen, but she has lain with a man.

"More likely than not, she bedded a man just so she could get revenge on her village. If you wish for the girl to live, you are condemning the villagers to die. If you wish to save the villagers, you are condemning her to die.

"Even if you somehow managed to save them all, they would simply turn around and sacrifice another in her place," Sesshoumaru explained, not missing how Jaken's breathing had become hot and heavy with his disbelief and outrage as the girl was set upon an altar and the villagers began backing away and leaving her on her own.

"The elder wolf demon, that is in control of this area, that she is being sacrificed to needs her for part of their mating ritual. It is well known that a few of the lower demon clans, such as the wolves, believe that drinking virginal human blood makes them more fertile. Saving her, saving them will do no good as even after they learn the truth and slaughter everyone, they will simply find a new village to get a sacrifice from."

Realizing Jaken was not ready to drop the subject yet, Sesshoumaru quickly interrupted him before he could speak, "You still have not learned that trying to help humans will bring you nothing but grief. It would seem your hands have not yet been burned enough."


	164. Encounters of the human kind

Title: Encounters of the human kind  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Muse or mews  
Word count: 246  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 164 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken questions Sesshoumaru knowledge of human behavior.

* * *

"A few bad encounters with humans is not enough to make me despise their entire clan. I can not judge such a large number of people by the behavior of a handful," Jaken insisted thinking about the three encounters he had with humans. The priest and young priestess who had tried to kill him, the villager and village head he had informed about the mass grave and the grandfather and little girl he found hanging from tree roots were not enough of a focus group to let him know what the whole clan was like.

"Nor did I expect it to honestly. I thought you would simply take my word for it, but I suppose I should have known better. Everyone has a point in their lives where they do not yet know the truth and want to believe there is good in everyone," Sesshoumaru told him and that was something he still did not understand. How was Sesshoumaru so sure about the behavior of humans when he never seemed to even go near them if he could help it.

"My lord, if you do not interact with humans, how is it that you are so sure you are right about them? How can you know the entire clan is rotten if you avoid them?" Jaken inquired confused; certain he would need a room full of muses to give him the inspiration to figure out what was going on in Sesshoumaru's mind without asking him directly.


	165. First hunt

Title: First hunt  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Carry  
Word count: 291  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 165 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Sesshoumaru begins a tale from his youth.

Won first place for prompt!

* * *

"Because, as I said Jaken, everyone has a point in their lives when they are still naive. Even I."

Seeing Jaken's confused expression to the idea that he could have ever been naive, Sesshoumaru decided to uncharacteristically delve into the details of his youth. While he found he didn't mind explaining things a bit more to Jaken when he didn't understand something, at least until he had the chance to get used to the way he was, he was surprised to find he actually wanted Jaken to know something so personal about him.

Perhaps it was simply because he wanted him to learn the truth before he was seriously harmed by them, but Sesshoumaru had to admit to himself that he wanted to share something important with him. He could not remember the last time he trusted someone enough to share personal information about himself with them and he knew Jaken would never betray him.

There was something about his loyalty to him, not to his father or to the West, but to him alone that inspired him to share with his ward; almost as if he had a social muse whispering in his ear.

As Jaken watched silently, figuring Sesshoumaru was carrying on a silent conversation with himself, he decided it wouldn't be a good idea to bother him. It seemed like he was about to share something important and if he pointed out the delay he was afraid he might change his mind.

"When I was young," he finally began, "I was sent out on my first solo hunt and I came upon a bear attacking a young human girl. She could not have been more that six or seven years, slightly younger than I was in human terms.


	166. Sesshoumaru's Winter home

Title: Sesshoumaru's Winter home  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: "What seems to be bitter trials are often blessing in disguise," Oscar Wilde  
Word count: 1144  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 166 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: The trio arrive at their destination.

Won first place for prompt!

* * *

"Since it was what I was hunting anyways, I killed the bear and brought the wounded girl back to my home; careful to make sure my parents did not become aware of her presence. Back then, both were well known for hating humans.

"I bandaged her eyes and various other wounds she had suffered and spent the next two weeks talking to her and feeding her while she healed." As Sesshoumaru told him this, he made sure not to close his eyes least he be able to envision the past in his mind. The last thing either of them needed right then was for his anger to rise at the memory of her face.

"The day her bandages came off and she saw me as who and what I really am, she screamed and ran away. Honestly I was not surprised and was actually expecting it. She had not known I was a demon before that moment and with her still being so young, I doubt she had even seen one of us before.

"Once she was gone, I thought nothing of it or her until an attack came just a few days later just before dawn. My father was away at the time and so only my mother, myself and one other was there. She transformed into her true form and began pushing back the main group of attackers with ease, but another small group snuck in from the back.

"Before either of us could realize what had happened, they had snuck into my baby brother's room and slaughtered him in his crib while he slept." Realizing Jaken was about to interrupt with a question and certain he already knew what it would be, Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"It is not the half-breed that I speak of. I once, for less than a year's time, had a younger, pure breed brother. I had chosen to hunt a bear for my first prey since I wished to make a bear hide blanket for my brother. Instead, my brother was buried in it." As he paused for a moment to take a shuttering breath, Jaken knew if he had been anyone else he would have been crying. But since it was Sesshoumaru and that was something he would not do, Jaken decided to cry for him.

After an entire minute passed, the emotions that Sesshoumaru had fighting to keep in check finally crawled back to the furthest recesses of his mind; allowing him to speak once more without the threat of his voice breaking. "I did not even bat an eye when my father returned and leveled their entire village. I did not lose a wink of sleep when he slaughtered every last one of them; including that little girl who had lead the villagers to us."

For a moment, Jaken thought about pointing out that this was still only the work of a few he was judging the whole clan by, but quickly decided against it. Sesshoumaru was actually sharing something so personal with him, how dare he accuse him of overreacting when the memory was obviously still so painful for him.

At best, Sesshoumaru would never share something with him again. At worst, he might kill him if he thought he was trying to diminish his pain and suffering. As he sat there silently, waiting to see if Sesshoumaru would speak once more, Jaken completely forgot about the girl he had been wanting to save and the villagers who were about to die.

As he thought about what Sesshoumaru had just told him, he remembered an expression the elders of his clan had and for a brief moment, wanted to share it with him. But 'what seems to be bitter trials are often blessing in disguise' did not sound like something Sesshoumaru might want to hear at that moment; especially since he couldn't fathom how that could have been a disguised blessing.

After a long while, Sesshoumaru broke the silence once more, "This is, of course, not the only reason why I hate humans so or know that nothing you ever do for them would matter, it was merely the first time I was shown the truth." Not sure how to respond to that, Jaken decided it would be best to remain silent for a while.

The silence continued far longer than he originally intended as no moment seemed like the right one to begin speaking once more. Deciding to let Sesshoumaru be the one to break the silence, Jaken forgot to take into account the fact that he usually did not speak much. Due to this overlooked piece of information, days passed without words being exchanged.

It wasn't until Jaken woke up one morning to find they were still flying over a large body of water, for the third day in a row, that he finally decided to stop waiting for him. "My lord, if we keep going like this, won't we fall off of the edge of the world?" Jaken questioned as he glanced out in front of them but could see nothing but blue water all around them.

For the briefest moment, Sesshoumaru actually laughed, but as quickly as he started he was finished and Jaken began to wonder if he had just imagined it. "That is a lie demons have told humans for centuries to keep them from exploring too far and learning just how many of their kind there are. They easily out number us; 100 to 1.

"We are almost to our destination," Sesshoumaru assured him before falling into silence once more. Jaken, for his part, was very happy to hear that even if he kept it to himself. Their food supplies would not last more than a day more and he didn't wish to have to tell Sesshoumaru that he had messed up.

Plus, and this he would admit even less, the constant flying for an entire week had gotten him air sick. As much as he enjoyed the ride, Jaken was wishing it was over. Fortunately for him, even as he was realizing he couldn't go on much longer, an island began appearing on the horizon.

"Welcome to my winter home," Sesshoumaru told them but a moment before the dragon apparently noticed the fresh foliage and took off flying toward it; dragging Jaken through the air behind him; the rope still wrapped around his wrist. The extra weight made it noticing difficult for the dragon to keep altitude and Jaken soon found his feet skimming the cold water.

Once the dragon had pulled him far enough onto the shore that he could feel the sand between his webbed toes, Jaken released his grip on the rope and continued to skid across the ground for a few feet. As he finally stopped, Sesshoumaru landed silently behind him as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.


	167. Clearing the land

Title: Clearing the land  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: "Why fit in when you were born to stand out?" Dr. Seuss  
Word count: 569  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 167 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken finds himself even more amazed at Sesshoumaru's power.

* * *

After giving the dragon a couple of minutes to eat, Jaken rounded him up and brought him back over to the shore where Sesshoumaru was waiting. As he stood there watching him in silence for a moment, waiting for him to move or give instructions, Jaken soon realized he would be waiting for a while if he did not speak up. "My lord, are we waiting for something?"

"Stand beside me with the dragon," Sesshoumaru instructed rather than answering his question and Jaken quickly did as he was told. The moment they were both as close to him as they could be without actually touching, Jaken felt a wave of extreme power flow over him and for a moment, he wanted to run away.

But he calmed himself by remembering that Sesshoumaru would protect him from whatever it was that was causing the rise in power. At least it worked until he glanced up for reassurance and found Sesshoumaru's hair and clothes billowing out behind him. It was then that Jaken realized he was the source of power.

Before Jaken could question what he was doing, he could hear demons all across the island screaming in fear and rushing off of the island by air and by sea. Understanding what was going on now, Jaken glanced down to reassure the dragon of its safety only to find it completely oblivious to what was going on as it happily munched away on a nearby patch of grass.

Rolling his large, yellow eyes at the dragon, Jaken turned his attention back to his lord as the power around him died down; his hair and clothes returning to their original position. As he stared up at him in all his glory, he could completely understand why Sesshoumaru never tried to fit in with any of the demons they had encountered; he was born to stand out.

Jaken knew he would never meet another demon as powerful as him even in a life as long as his was sure to be. There was no demon like him and he was certain there never would be. Even though he had not had the opportunity to meet his father, he was sure even he was nothing like the demon before him.

He was sure none could radiate such power without draining their energy. Or clear an entire island in seconds without ever uttering a sound. No other demon was there that could so easily pull him away from his entire clan without so much as a promise to let him follow.

He was one in a million demon and every time Jaken watched him do something, he was only reminded of this fact. He was the best leader he could ever wish for because his lead was worthy of following. Jaken knew he would learn more than he could ever imagine being with Sesshoumaru and he never had to worry about his own safety.

Realizing the demon he had been mentally praising was no longer in front of him, Jaken glanced around until he spotted him making his way deeper onto the island and raced to catch up to him; pulling an unresisting dragon behind him. Unresisting? The thought did not sit right with Jaken as he stopped and turned back to where the dragon should have been.

In its wake, he found a chewed through leash. The dragon was no where to be seen.


	168. Stocking up for the Winter

Title: Stocking up for the Winter  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Grab and go  
Word count: 243  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 168 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Sesshoumaru goes hunting.

* * *

Sighing heavily to himself, Jaken was about to go searching for the dragon once more when a high pitched whistle came from behind him. Even though he knew it was the only possibility, Jaken was still surprised to find Sesshoumaru's fingers still posed at his lips. He was given no time to realize how strange that seemed to him as the dragon landed silently beside Sesshoumaru and began munching on the grass beneath its feet.

Sighing once more, Jaken hurried to tie the leash around the dragon again. Deciding it would be best to grab and go, Jaken quickly began following after Sesshoumaru; silently praying the dragon would behave. Without a word, the trio made their way to the entrance to a cave; hidden behind overgrowth.

For a moment, Jaken wondered if that was intentional so no one would disturb, what he took to be, Sesshoumaru's winter den, but as Sesshoumaru began speaking, he put it from his mind. "Gather firewood and wait inside. I will stock up on meat for the winter," he informed them before disappearing before they even realized he was finished.

Not surprised by such behavior anymore, Jaken turned toward the dragon and bribed, "Be good while I gather the wood and I will make sure to get you plenty of greens for dinner." Leaving the dragon at a large patch of grass and hoping it would listen, Jaken began making his way around as he gathered up firewood.


	169. Hibernation

Title: Hibernation  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Forsaken  
Word count: 655  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 169 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: The group settles in for the night.

* * *

The sun had long since yet when Sesshoumaru finally returned to camp; finding Jaken and the dragon sleeping quietly by the fire. Dropping the deer he had brought back for them beside the fire, he made his way toward the other side of the room where the cave opened up more. "My lord?" Jaken called out sleepily as he wiped his eyes.

"Return to slumber, Jaken. Cook the deer for yourself tomorrow and do not disturb me. I will awaken when it is time for me to," Sesshoumaru informed him before a large burst of power shot forth from his body; causing his hair and clothing once again to billow out behind him.

Now wide-eyed, Jaken watched in silence as his face began to elongate and his eyes glowed red. Soon enough he was watching a giant white dog lay down and close his eyes after laying his enormous head down on his paws. It was then that his words fully sunk in for Jaken.

He was going to sleep. Not rest his eyes or relax while keeping his ears on any possible danger, but actually sleep. Jaken couldn't help it; he felt his chest swell with pride. His lord trusted him enough to actually drop his defenses and fall asleep with him the one left in charge of guarding all of them.

Excited about this knowledge, and not about to let his lord down, Jaken built up the fire once more before grabbing the staff and making his way over closer to the mouth of the cave. Resting his back against the cold wall, making sure to take up enough room that anyone trying to get in would trip over him, Jaken closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

A few moments later, the two dragon heads lifted and looked around before spotting him sleeping there. Rising to their feet, the dragon made its way over and curled up beside the sleeping toad. Once both of the heads were laying on his lap, the closed their eyes and quickly fell back asleep.

Opening one eye to glance over at his wards, Sesshoumaru sensed no other presences on the island and felt relaxed enough to let himself drift off to sleep; the first real rest he had had in a very long time. As much as he trusted Jaken to not attack him in his sleep, which he did without a single doubt, he would not allow his safety to be forsaken either.

While he had hunted for enough meat to keep him satisfied throughout the winter while he slept, he made certain to spray enough of his poison around the island that no demon would dare get close for at least a few months. Usually when he came to the island each winter, he would place his large body in front of the entrance, without any vital spot being accessible from the outside, and just sleep.

But with the others being with him that time, they would need to go out for food long before he would awake and he doubted either of them could sleep for an entire winter.

...

When Jaken awoke the next morning, it took him by surprised to see Sesshoumaru sleeping in his true form until he had given his sleepy mind a moment to clear and he remembered what he had said the night before. Rising to his feet, careful not to wake the dragon or his lord, Jaken turned his attention toward the deer that waited to be cooked.

Deciding the scent of cooking meat in such a small space was sure to wake his lord up, Jaken decided to cook it outside. Grabbing a handful of firewood, he made his way outside and quickly had another fire going. Once he was certain it wouldn't go out, Jaken made his way back inside once more for the deer and placed it over the fire to cook.


	170. Dinner's ready

Title: Dinner's ready  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Hair or Hare  
Word count: 250  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 170 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: The dragon decides to gross Jaken out.

* * *

It was not long before the deer was completely cooked and Jaken carefully pulled off a small chunk; softly blowing on it to cool it down. Just as he was about to put the enticing morsel in his mouth, he suddenly realized it was gone. "What the?" Jaken asked intelligently as he stared down at his empty hand dumbfounded.

Hearing a strange sound coming from beside him, Jaken glanced over to find one of the dragon heads noisily chewing away on the small piece of meat. "Hey!" Jaken cried out in outrage before the strangeness of the scene completely dawned on him. "Wait, aren't you a vegetarian?"

Apparently just realizing this fact itself, it spit the partially chewed piece of meat out into his lap before turning to join the other head which was munching on a patch of grass. "I didn't mean that I wanted it back. That is so gross," Jaken complained, mumbling the last part more to himself as he shook the meat off of his clothes and into the fire.

Deciding it would be best to ignore the dragon for now, Jaken breathed in deeply to relax himself as he ran his hand over the top of his head; as though running his fingers through hair he didn't have. Taking the rest of the meat off the fire to cool, he laid back into the grass; closing his eyes against the glare of the morning sun even as he kept his ears trained on the dragon.


	171. Unwelcome visitor

Title: Unwelcome visitor  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Apparition  
Word count: 209  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 171 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken sees something strange in the clearing

Won first place for prompt!

* * *

Much to his surprise, the dragon managed to stay out of trouble long enough that Jaken fell asleep on the bed of grass; still slightly wet from the morning dew. It was actually the fact that it was too quiet that suddenly roused him from his slumber. Jolted awake, Jaken sat up quickly and was looking around the clearing for what had disturbed his sleep before he had even opened his eyes.

Though the dragon's absence was the first thing that he noticed when he did finally manage to open his sleep encrusted eyes, it was quickly replaced by the strange sensation that he was being watched. When a quick scan of the surrounding area revealed nothing, Jaken closed his eyes as he relied on his other senses.

While they were no where near as good as Sesshoumaru's, they were still better than a human's. But neither could he pick up the sound of anyone's breathing or heartbeat nor smell anything besides the lush grass beneath him and the dying fire beside him. Opening his eyes once more, Jaken was about to chalk it up to his imagination and go in search of the dragon when he spotted an apparition for a brief moment before it disappearing once more.


	172. Jaken to the rescue

Title: Jaken to the rescue  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Suffer  
Word count: 218  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 172 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken saves the dragon

Won first place for prompt!

* * *

Not wanting to take the chance that what he saw wasn't just his foggy mind imagining things, Jaken jumped to his feet and went in search of the dragon. Hoping his wandering hadn't caused him to suffer too much, Jaken quickened his pace and was soon running through the forest.

It was not long before he noticed the trail of partially eaten plants and followed it; knowing it would no doubt lead to the dragon's location. Sure enough, no more than a few minutes later, Jaken stumbled out into a clearing and found the dragon standing in the middle of it. It took him a minute to realize the dragon wasn't moving, even more strangely it wasn't eating, and he soon noticed it was shaking.

Confused by the dragon's behavior, Jaken glanced around the clearing and spotted the same apparition he had seen earlier floating a few feet away from where the dragon stood frozen in fear. Making his way over to the dragon, Jaken swung the staff through the ghost's transparent form. As the apparition's body wavered, one of the dragon's heads glanced up to find out who was there and immediately ran over behind Jaken when he realized who it was; dragging the other head along behind itself as it had yet to notice Jaken's presence.


	173. Jaken's warning

Title: Jaken's warning  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Delusion  
Word count: 221  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 173 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken decides to pay closer attention.

Won first place for prompt!

* * *

"Begone spirit. I have nothing against you, but I can not allow you to continue to harass the dragon," Jaken told it calmly as it began to retake its form. Instead of answering, not the Jaken was sure a spirit actually could speak, the apparition hissed at him before beginning to fly around the clearing; forcing Jaken and the dragon to have to drop to the ground to prevent it from going through them.

After a few moments of silence passed in the clearing, Jaken glanced up from where he was covering the dragon to find they were alone. Not wanting to hang around in case the spirit came back, Jaken climbed to his feet before calling to the dragon, "This is why I told you to stay out of trouble. You never know where danger might be lurking. Now let's get back to camp."

Now that he knew he wasn't delusional, Jaken mentally decided that he would have to keep an even closer eye on the dragon in case the spirit came back. Gesturing for the dragon to follow him, Jaken started to head back only to realize he was alone. Glancing back in confusion, he found the dragon sitting exactly where he had left it; staring up at him with what could only be described as 'puppy dog' eyes.


	174. Unwelcome visitor part 2

Title: Unwelcome visitor part 2  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: "Christmas gift suggestions: To your enemy, forgiveness. To an opponent, tolerance. To a friend, your heart. To a customer, service. To all, charity. To every child, a good example. To yourself, respect." by Oren Arnold  
Word count: 1209  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 174 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: The spirit returns to the clearing in a very strange manner.

Won first place for prompt!

* * *

"You have to be kidding me," Jaken insisted even as he made his way back over to the dragon and picked up its small, yet heavy form. Nearly losing his balance under the weight, Jaken took a step back to steady himself; silently wondering how something so tiny could weight so much.

About to grumble about how the dragon was making things harder for him, Jaken was silenced when the dragon laid its heads down, one on each of Jaken's shoulders, and left off a sigh of relief. Smiling softly to himself as he shook his head, Jaken breathed a sigh of his own before turning and heading back the way he had come.

The trip back took much longer than the one there had, but since Jaken wasn't really in a hurry, he didn't pay the travel time any mind. As soon as thy arrived back in the clearing, the dragon must have sense something safe or familiar because it jumped out of Jaken's arms suddenly and began munching on the nearest patch of grass.

Rolling his considerably large eyes, Jaken made his way back over to the long dead fire and quickly got it going again. Once he was certain it wouldn't go back out just as quickly, he turned his attention back to the cold deer and tore off another piece. Much to his surprise, that piece disappeared just as the previous one had and he glanced over his shoulder to once again find one of the heads trying to chew it.

"You already know you don't like it. You're a vegetarian, remember?" he inquired, not at all surprised to find the chunk of meat being spit back into his lap. About to yell at the dragon, something dawned on him; it was the right head. The first time it had been the left. "Don't you two talk to each other? If you did you were already know you didn't like it," Jaken insisted, shaking his head before turning his attention back to the deer.

After taking a quick glance toward the dragon to make sure it was completely occupied, Jaken tore off another piece and quickly popped it into his mouth. Savoring the delicious morsel, Jaken rested back on his hands as he stared up at the sky; unconsciously continuing to chew. Once that piece was finished, he grabbed another and repeated his actions until his hunger was satisfied.

Now full, Jaken rested back into the grass as he crossed his hands behind his head and listened to the sounds of the dragon eating. Worried he might be lulled to sleep by the peacefulness of the clearing, Jaken began to count the number of times the dragon chewed on a bite of grass before finally swallowing it. It was actually going rather well, as he found it easy to count since the dragon was such a nosy eater, but after a few minutes, Jaken realized that both heads were eating at the same time and there was no way to know who each loud bite belonged to.

Deciding it didn't really matter as he had gotten bored already, Jaken rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head in his hands, holding himself up with his elbows, as he watched the dragon continue to eat; oblivious. Keeping with his earlier thought, Jaken found himself wondering how such a small creature could pack away so much food at once.

Whatever this train of thought would have led to would remain a mystery to even Jaken as a sudden and unexpected moment stole his attention. Glancing over toward the fire, Jaken could only stare at it in curious wonder as it continued to do nothing but act the part of a fire. Just when he was about to concede that it had just been his imagination, the entire campfire began to levitate.

Quickly leaping to his feet, Jaken turned his entire body and attention toward the fire as he stared at in disbelief. Campfires did not levitate, this Jaken was sure of, but even if they did it would have been a stick or two; not the actual flames or the layer of ashes beneath it. Yet, right there in front of him, the entire fire he had built not long before was floating it the air.

Just as suddenly as it had began, the fire stopped floating and suddenly dropped to the ground; scattering burning logs and ashes all over the place. Moving quickly to put the fire out before it got out of control any more than it already was, Jaken began glancing around the camp to see if anything else was acting out of character.

He had glanced at the deer carcass three times before it too finally began hovering in the air. Scratching his head in disbelief, Jaken could only stand there staring once again as his mind tried to come up with any explanation for what was happening. Unable to come up with anything other than the fact that it couldn't be happening, Jaken moved to step toward the meat only to have it too suddenly drop to the ground.

This time, he just barely caught the blur that flew out of it, but quickly lost sight of the fast moving object, whatever it was, and opted to go back to the tried and true fallback of staring blankly at the carcass. Naturally that did not last long and Jaken found himself glancing around the clearing once more; searching for whatever would be next to levitate.

It was not long before he saw the staff beginning to rise slightly off of the ground. Moving quickly, Jaken grabbed the staff and quickly slammed it against a nearby tree. Even with the force behind his swing, the wooden staff didn't creak in protest under the assault. Having already been certain he would actually be able to hurt something that belonged to Sesshoumaru, Jaken didn't even bother to pay attention to the staff as he watched for the blur that was soon knocked loose from the staff.

When the blur fell to the ground and stopped moving, allowing its form to come back into focus, Jaken wasn't really all that surprised to find the apparition he had seen earlier had been the one to be there causing trouble. He doubted it was likely that they would be haunted by two separate spirits within hours of each other.

As Jaken stood there in silence watching as it tried to scare him by making spooky sounds, before a pitiful whine caught his attention. Turning toward the dragon, he found it shaking in fear much like it had been the first time they had crossed paths with the spirit. Not wanting the dragon to take off running and get lost, Jaken quickly 'whacked' the spirit over the head with the staff.

Naturally, it went right through its form, but it was enough to get its attention and stop it from making noise. "I have already told you spirit, I can not allow you to frighten the dragon. It is under my protection and I take my responsibilities very seriously. Though the elders may say to gift my opponents with tolerance, there is only so much I can allow."


	175. Communicating with spirits

Title: Communicating with spirits  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Politics  
Word count: 368  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 175 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken decides to get to the bottom of why the spirit is bothering them.

Won first place for prompt!

* * *

As the spirit floated there silently with no indication that it was going to start with the noise again, at least for now, Jaken decided to continue on more diplomatically now that he had its attention. "Is there any reason in particular that you keep showing up around us? Is there something you want or are you just trying to haunt us for no other reason than the fact that you can?"

Instead of answering him, not that Jaken was entirely sure it could speak, the spirit began making the strange sound again and Jaken resisted the urge to swing the staff through the transparent form once more. Deciding to continue being politick, not wanting to make things harder for himself or the dragon in the future, as soon as he had the spirit quite once more by whispering 'shh', Jaken inquired, "Is that your way of saying that you can't talk?

"If so, perhaps you can show me what has you here bothering us." For a few minutes, the spirit just floated there staring at him in silence once again before finally turning and making its way back into the forest. Understanding that meant for him to follow, Jaken called for the dragon to wait there before heading off after it. As much as he did not want to leave the dragon unwatched, he had no way of knowing exactly what he would be walking into and there was no sense of risking scaring the dragon anymore than it already was.

Besides, with it being scared to begin with, Jaken doubted the dragon would be getting into very much trouble while he was away. Turning his attention back to the spirit before him, Jaken concentrated on where it was leading him; deciding to deal with whatever trouble the dragon caused when he returned.

After walking for what seemed like forever, Jaken watched as the spirit disappeared passed the trees in front of him and quickly ran to catch up before he could be left behind. As he cleared the tree line and found himself in a clearing once more, Jaken wasn't surprised by what he had been lead to, but the state of disarray it was in.


	176. Poor, unfortunate souls

Title: Poor, unfortunate souls  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Picture of happy man or sad Miroku  
Word count: 553  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 176 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken works to help put the spirit to rest.  
Note: Using the emotion on the picture as opposed to the actual person.

Won first place for prompt!

* * *

As Jaken took in the sight before him, he felt his breath caught in his throat at the severe destruction around him. His first thought was to assure himself that the damage was done much too long ago to have been caused by the dragon. The second was to wonder who could possibly do such a thing, but the scattered debris pointed quickly to a human battle having taken place.

As he glanced around once more, wondering some someone could possibly leave things this way, it occurred to him that there may have simply been no one left to deal with the aftermath. Maybe no one had survived long enough to bury the dead and they were simply left where they had fallen in battle; allowing them to decompose until nothing remained but brittle, yellowing bones.

Looking down on the unfortunate souls sadly, Jaken's last encounter with human remains came to mind, but he quickly squashed down any concerns he might have had about running into any living humans as he was certain Sesshoumaru's presence would have scared them off. Plus it was obvious that no was still around. If anyone had actually survived the battle, not only would the bodies have been buried it at least some indication that they had started to, they would not have been able to live that long.

Judging by the state of the bones and the amount of overgrowth, Jaken figured they had to have been there for a century or more. Shaking his head to clear away thoughts of a past he could not change, he turned his attention back to the task at hand. A quick glance around found him a spot big enough in the clearing that would be suitable for his needs and he set to work removing the plant life.

While he worked, he briefly wondered why the spirit had not bothered Lord Sesshoumaru during one of the many Winters he had spent there, but quickly realized his presence was probably enough to scare of even the dead. Once all of the plants were cleared away, Jaken grabbed a hold of the sturdiest branch he could find and began digging a large hole. When he was finished, he carefully lowered the piles of bones into the whole before covering it back up once more.

Grabbing a couple of nearby sticks, he quickly tied them together perpendicularly before crudely scratching into the horizontal one with a rock. Though it wasn't much, Jaken hoped that 'in memory of those lost' would be enough to put the spirits to rest. Hammering it into the ground with the same rock he used to carve into it, Jaken stepped back to survey his work. Satisfied that he could do nothing more to appease the dead, he turned back to the spirit only to find the clearing empty other than himself.

Taking that to mean it could rest in peace, Jaken bowed his head before whispering a soft prayer as he had seen the elders do many times in the past, "May the life that has come to an end replenish the Earth for the next to come." Righting himself once more, Jaken turned and began making his way back to camp; silently praying the dragon hadn't taken off once it realized the spirit wasn't coming back.


	177. Rewarded with death

Title: Rewarded with death  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: "An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind." attributed to Gandhi  
Word count: 743  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 177 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken finds himself wondering more about the bones he had buried.

Won first place for prompt!

* * *

When he returned to camp, Jaken was happy to find the dragon still waiting for him; no noticeable signs of destruction to be seen upon first glance. Deciding not to take a second look as he did not feel like dealing with whatever he might find right now, he quickly rebuilt the fire and laid down beside it to sleep. It had been far too long of a day and Jaken was certain he would be out the moment his eyes closed. Glancing over at the dragon, he patted the ground next to him and waited for the dragon to curl up beside him before wrapping his arm over it and closing his eyes with a yawn.

Much to his relief, the dragon had decided to stay out of trouble the entire night and he managed to sleep uninterrupted until the sun was already beginning to rise. Surprised to find the dragon still sleeping beside him, Jaken carefully climbed over it and quickly built the fire up once more. Knowing the dragon was certain to be hungry when it did awake, he began searching for what plants in the area that it hadn't already picked clean and piled them up beside the sleeping dragon.

As he did this, Jaken's mind turned back to the day before and he found himself wondering about the people he had buried. Who had they been? What were they fighting for? Who had been declared winner when all had obviously died on both sides. Was it revenge they were fighting for or to gain their freedom from another? He supposed it really didn't matter in the end, for as his grandfather always says, "An eye for and eye will make the world go blind."

Whatever the reason was that they were fighting, neither side got what it was hoping for; both received only death as their spoils. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of the past for the second time in as many days, Jaken turned back when he heard the dragon beginning to stir. As his task was finished, he opted to sit beside the fire watching as the dragon opened its eyes on one head and then the other as it noticed the pile of food beside it waiting to be eaten.

Instantly both heads began scarfing the food down as though they were starving and Jaken shook his head at his own surprise. He knew it was exactly what he should have been expecting, but for some unknown reason, it still caught him off guard. Chuckling softly at himself, Jaken ignored the puzzled expression the dragon was giving him while continuing to eat and paid back into the grass; staring up at the post-dawn sky. As he did so, it dawned on him just how long they were going to be there, waiting for Sesshoumaru to awaken.

Yawning to himself at the thought of how long that would feel like with nothing to do, Jaken sat back up as he glance around the clearing and tried to figure out what they might need, and that would keep him busy, over the next few months. As his eyes glanced passed the dragon, the perfect thought occurred to him; a garden. Over the next few months, they were going to have to move further and further away from camp to find food at the rate the dragon was going.

But if he set up a garden now, by the time they had to move really far away, it should be full grown and might even have enough to feed the dragon on the trip back. The only problem was figuring out how to keep the dragon out long enough to let the plants mature. Watching the dragon for a moment, he knew he couldn't just build a fence as it could just fly over it which would actually only make it harder for Jaken to use.

Much to his relief, it did not take long for him to come up with what he thought was the perfect plan. Instead of building a fence, he would build a hut over the garden; making sure to leave enough room between the planks to allow sun and rain to get to the plants, but not so much that the dragon could fit through. Getting to work, Jaken began clearing a good sized chunk of the clearing of grass; thankful to have something to do to help pass the time.


	178. Quitting time

Title: Quitting time  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Home run  
Word count: 435  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 178 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken decides he has done enough work for one day.

* * *

Placing his hands on the small of his back, Jaken stretched back as far as he could as he worked out the kinks that had settled while he toiled away. The audible pops drew the attention of the dragon's heads as they finally looked up from the pile of vegetation that had shrunk down to almost completely bare. Ignoring its quizzical expressions, Jaken turned back to survey what he had managed to accomplish that day.

The entire plot of land that he intended to turn into a garden lay bare before him. Gone were the stray patches of grass, the pebbles of varying sizes and dullness and the dead and cracking twigs that had broken off of the trees that surrounded the clearing. In their place was a ten foot by ten foot plot of dirt waiting to be plowed. Quickly deciding that would have to wait for tomorrow, Jaken made his way over to the long cold fire-pit and began rebuilding it before heating up some of the leftover deer meat.

Sitting down beside the fire, pulling off strips of the meat once it was ready, Jaken watched out of the corner of his eye as the dragon made its way over to sit down beside him. "Do not think about trying my dinner again. In case you have forgotten, I will remind you that it is not a vegetable," he informed the dragon without waiting for it to even look at the deer.

Apparently Jaken's first thought had been correct as the dragon quickly looked away as if it had not been looking at him in the first place. Snorting at the dragon's childish behavior, before reminding himself that it was in fact still a newborn, Jaken finished his meal before resting back into the grass to rest. A few moments later, he felt a weight suddenly appear on his chest and it took him a moment to realize it was one of the dragon's heads.

Whispering a soft goodnight to the dragon, Jaken closed his eyes and soon felt himself drifting off to sleep. Certain there was no trouble the dragon could get himself into before he awoke, Jaken allowed himself to completely relax into unconsciousness as memories of the past began replaying in his mind. At first it was of happy times he shared with his family as a tadpole; a festival or celebration they had attended together. But then the memories turned darker as images of Mugoi floated through his mind. It would seem his road to peace would not be the home run he had believed it would be.


	179. His mother's love

Title: His mother's love  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Picture of controlled woman with baby.  
Word count: 320  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 179 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken's dreams haunt him with memories of the past.

Note: Using very loose meaning of the image; picture of a woman and child.

* * *

Though it had been a long time since his own brother had betrayed him, the wound still felt fresh in his mind. Especially during downtime when he had far too much time to dwell on the past or when he was asleep and no longer in control of his thoughts. He could still remember the painting his mother had in her room of her holding his brother as a tadpole and how it would make her sick to look upon after his betrayal. She thought it was her own fault, that one of her young had grown to be such an evil creature and, more often than once, he had overheard her wondering out loud if it had somehow been her fault.

If she hadn't been a good enough mother to him; allowed him to become self-centered and greedy by her lack of love and attention. But Jaken knew that she was never even remotely to blame for the toad that Mugoi became. She was a fair and loving mother and she had treated them all equally. Which he could only imagine was hard to do with over 50 tadpoles of her own to look after and raise. Even after he had won the tournament, she had still treated his siblings as she always had; never once showing favor to him.

Her only tadpole that she ever felt anything but unconditional love for was Mugoi; and that was only after he had betrayed them and their clan. She had been a true mother to him from the moment he hatched, even before hand as she tended their eggs, until the moment she learned he was rising up against his brother. And for Jaken, it broke his heart to know his mother, even for a moment, blamed herself for what happened. But nothing he seemed to say to her made it any better; only time began to heal her emotional wounds.


	180. Tears in the night

Title: Tears in the night  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: "God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference." - Reinhold Niebuhr  
Word count: 574  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 180 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken remembers wise words he had once heard his mother speak.

* * *

Rolling over in his sleep, Jaken moaned softly as his mother's grief stricken face came to mind once more. She had been sitting by the water's edge, crying over the loss of her son; both from his death and his betrayal. She had not known that Jaken was there, for a moment wondering if she had blamed him for his brother's death, and as he watched her in silence, he heard her whisper words he knew he would never forget no matter how long he lived.

"Kami, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference." For a long moment, as he watched her shed tears over his brother, Jaken found himself wondering if she referred to him living instead of his brother as the thing she could not change, but the look in her eyes the moment she noticed his presence quickly assured him that that was not the case.

Opening her arms to him, she waited until Jaken had been embraced by her before speaking once more. "It is not wise to spy on a toadswoman, my son. You will not like the consequences we she spots you," his mother warned even as she gently rested her head against his. "You know, my son, I can still remember the day you hatched. The others laughed that you had hatched upside down, but I thought it made you unique.

"I remember standing there watching, as you righted yourself and looked up at me for the first time, and thinking to myself that you were going to be a toad this clan would never forget one day. And already you are. Your name will be remembered for generations to come and everything you do from this point on will only add to the stories of your greatness. I could not be more proud to be your mother, my prince."

As his mother's words echoed in his mind, Jaken found himself being pulled back to consciousness by a warm, wet sensation on his cheeks. It took him a few moments to realize he was crying and reached up to wipe away the tears; careful not to wake the still sleeping dragon. Opening in his eyes, Jaken stared up at the night sky as he thought about his mother and the last time he had seen her. More than he had ever worried about letting down his clansmen by abandoning them to follow after Lord Sesshoumaru, he had worried he might disappoint his mother.

Instead she had seen what he was doing as protecting their clan and was just as proud of him as she had ever been; if not more so. It was then that he remembered her words to him on his last visit and realized she would be sending word sound that his eggs had hatched. He knew he would not be receiving the news until after Winter was over, as there was no way for a toad to find him way out there, but he was certain they would hatch long before it was over. It was just too bad he would not their to see his first tadpoles hatch.

Deciding it was just one of the many things he would miss out on by choosing to follow after his lord, Jaken closed his eyes once more; praying less haunting dreams would find him.


	181. The storm

Title: The storm  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Beg  
Word count: 300  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 181 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken risks losing all of his hard work when a storm suddenly arrives.

Won first place for prompt!

* * *

As Jaken stepped back to survey the work he had done over the last few weeks, now that the garden was finished and sprouts were already beginning to sprout, he wasn't the least bit surprised when the first large drops of water began to land on his nose. Naturally it had to rain on him and try to wash away all of his hard work, but Jaken wasn't about to let it get him down.

He was certain the fence would hold and block out most of the wind. Now the only thing he needed to worry about was too much rain falling down on the newly growing plants. Deciding to do what he could to lessen the amount that could fall on it at once, Jaken began gathering large leaves and carefully placed them over the top of the fence.

Once he had done all that he could, Jaken begged the Kami to not let all of his hard work be undone in one night. As the rain became a downpour, Jaken quickly grabbed the leash and began leading the dragon back to the cave where Sesshoumaru slept.

A moment after they crossed the threshold, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky behind them; causing Jaken to jump clear off of the ground. Glaring over his shoulder at the dragon as one of the heads began to snicker at his expense, he quickly decided against threatening to make it sleep out in the rain. He knew he would never actually subject the infant dragon to the elements and giving it idle threats would do him no good. Much to his satisfaction, however, the dragon got a taste of its own medicine when the accompanying thunder caused the dragon to jump so suddenly that its heads actually bumped together.


	182. The things we do for love

Title: The things we do for love  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: "In this life we cannot do great things. We can only do small things with great love." by Mother Teresa  
Word count: 1012  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 182 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken allows himself to suffer for the sake of the dragon.

Won third place for prompt!

* * *

As he made his way deeper into the cave, the dragon still in tow, Jaken quickly spotted his lord sleeping peacefully in his natural form. Taking a moment to study his breathing, to ensure himself that they had not disturbed him any, he continued on deeper into the cave hoping the distance would block some of the wind that was beginning to pick up outside.

There was no way he would be able to light a fire to keep warm and not only because it would be all but impossible to find dry wood now, but he didn't dare risk waking up Sesshoumaru with the smoke that would linger in the cave. As he thought of his lord, a sudden thought crossed his mind and Jaken couldn't help but smile to himself.

Making his way to the other side of the giant sleeping dog, Jaken laid down behind his massive body where he would be completely blocked from the wind. As he shivered slightly from his wet clothes, the dragon laid down beside him; gently nuzzling him with one of its heads. Cracking one eye open, Jaken watched the dragon in silence for a few moments trying to figure out how it went from laughing at him to wanting to help keep him warm so quickly.

As the dragon laid down both of its heads and closed its eyes, Jaken decided he would probably never know the answer and closed his own eyes. Before long, they were all asleep; their snores echoing off of the cave wall that surrounded them. Outside their truly humble abode, the winds continued to pick up; pelting the heavy rain against the side of the mountain the cave was housed in.

Unaware of the weather that was quickly turning into a raging storm outside, the occupants continued to sleep on peacefully until late into the night when the youngest of the group awoke to a rumbling stomach. Rising to its feet, and dragging its second head that was still sleeping along, the dragon made its way toward the front of the cave in search of something to eat.

Seeing how bad the weather had turned and deciding it wasn't quite that hungry yet, it made its way back in the cave; hoping to find some moss growing in the back or some edible debris that the wind blew in. It wasn't long before it had found something that would do for now and began munching away while the second head continued to sleep unaware.

A while later, Jaken found himself being brought back to the land of wakefulness when his subconscious began to complain about being colder than he remembered being when he fell asleep. Allowing himself to awaken enough to open his eyes, he glanced down beside him where he remembered the dragon being a few hours before and found the spot to be empty.

Suddenly completely awake, Jaken sat upright and began frantically scanning the dark cave for any sign of the missing dragon. Finding none, even after another bolt of lightning lit up the sky and most of the cave's interior, Jaken turned toward the mouth of the cave with a sigh of defeat. He was going to have to go out in the storm to search for the dragon as he was certain the tiny thing would be unable to survive the night out there on its own.

Even as he was deciding it was best to get it over and done with, Jaken was still slow in rising and making his way over to the exit. As he started out into the pitch black night, with only the occasional lightning strike to light his way as the nearly full moon might as well have been new for all of the clouds blocking its beams, Jaken searched in vain for tracks before finally deciding to simply search in the direction of the closest food source.

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the drenching he was about to receive the moment he stepped out into the rain, Jaken reminded himself of a saying the elders of his clan would repeat in times like this, "In this life we cannot do great things. We can only do small things with great love." He had no idea how the dragon had managed to worm its way into his heart already, especially since it spent most of the time making his life harder, but it had and what he was about to suffer for the infant was more than enough proof of the fact to him.

As he stepped outside, it had only taken him an instant to become drenched in the rain, but soon enough Jaken had completely forgotten all about the water that was pouring down around him. He had been surrounded by water all of his life and he knew well enough that he would grow used to the temperature and soon he would only be cold once he got out of the rain. Sure enough, it was only a few minutes before his shivering had stopped and he was able to concentrate on his search completely.

The timing coincided perfectly with him arriving at his first destination and, after a quick searched turned up nothing but weather beaten bushes, he began making his way toward the second closest source of food. But much like the first, the next location he went to resulted in him not finding a single clue to the dragon's location. Nonetheless determined to find the dragon, Jaken continued his search; checking every single spot in the area that he could think of.

Each one turned up as few clues as the one before and he soon found himself growing less and less hopeful than he had been when he first started out in search of the dragon. Deciding the only course left for him was to start over from the beginning and see if he missed anything, Jaken quickly made his way back to the cage where the demon lord continued to slumber unaware of his predicament.


	183. Just his luck

Title: Just his luck  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Oni about to be trapped by Sesshoumaru's moon attack (Went for a very broad interpretation of the image: Sesshoumaru's wrath.)  
Word count: 495  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 183 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Unable to find the dragon, Jaken decides to risk Sesshoumaru's wrath.

Won first place for prompt!

* * *

Sighing in defeat when he was yet again unable to find any clue to the dragon's location or even direction it had traveled in when he once again returned to the cave entrance, Jaken decided it was time he risked his lord's anger. There was no longer any way around having to wake up the sleeping demon and even if he chose to let him sleep on, he would still ensue his wrath. Either he would make him angry for waking him or for allowing the dragon to stay out in the storm instead of waking him for his aid. Jaken knew one thing for sure if nothing else; he was damned if he did, damned if he didn't.

Scrunching up his nose in distaste of his own cowardliness that had him standing there in indecision when an infant was out in this storm, probably already growing ill, Jaken squared his shoulders as he pushed himself forward and began making his way toward the mouth of the cave. Refusing to hang his head in defeat or fear, Jaken raised it just as he was about to cross the threshold into the cave; causing himself to stop suddenly when he saw what was before him.

The dragon was sitting there, just inside of the cave and out of the rain, looking at him in question. About ready to cheer and thank the Kami that the dragon was alright, Jaken gave it a once over to ensure that it was in fact unharmed when he noticed something off. Cocking his head to the side, Jaken looked the dragon over once more before concluding that his first observation had been correct; the dragon was dry as a bone.

Whether it was his many years of experience or just knowing what his luck tended to look like, Jaken was unsure, but whatever the reason was, he was certain of something even before he had asked the dragon to confirm. "You were in the cave the entire time, weren't you?" Not really expecting an answer, Jaken wasn't the least bit surprised when one of the heads tilted to the side as it continued to stare at him in silence and the other allowed its eyes to roam toward his fingers; no doubt hoping he had returned with something for it to eat.

"Of course you were," Jaken grumbled in annoyance before titling his head back and allowing the rain to pour down on his tired face. Silently pointing out to himself that there was no longer any reason for him to be out in the storm, Jaken finally crossed the threshold into the cave and began making his way back to the other side of the sleeping demon. As the first shiver, since his newest adventure had began, wracked his body, he threw over his shoulder, "It is your job to warm me up, dragon," before laying back down in the spot he had vacated over an hour before.


	184. Spring renewed

Title: Spring renewed  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Unnatural  
Word count: 300  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 184 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Winter has passed.

Won second place for prompt!

* * *

As quickly as the storm had come, it had passed; allowing Jaken and the dragon to venture back outside of the cave. Seemingly quicker than they had before the storm, the days bled into one another at an almost unnatural speed. And as the days sped by, so did the weeks and with the dragon and tending the garden keeping him so busy, Jaken wasn't even aware of the passing time until he suddenly saw a shadow fall over him one morning just after they had finished their breakfast.

Glancing over his shoulder, Jaken was more than a bit surprised to find his lord standing there, but quickly got over his shock and turned around; bowing in greeting to the demon lord. "I hope you had a good rest, my lord," Jaken told him honestly as he bowed to him once more.

Sesshoumaru answered with a curt "Hn," which Jaken took as a yes since it did not look like he was in a bad mood. As Jaken was about to ask him what he wanted to do now, he noticed his lord's attention was not on him and, in curiosity, he followed his line of sight. "You planted a garden." Though it sounded like a comment, Jaken knew his lord well enough by now to know that it was actually his way of asking a question.

"Aye, my lord. I figured it would not take long for the dragon to eat all of the edibles in the area and did not want to have to travel too far away from the cave to find more. It will also make it easier to pack for it when it is time to leave. May I ask when that will be, my lord? So I know when to start gathering food."


	185. The first hatching

Title: The first hatching  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: "The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched- they must be felt with the heart." by Helen Keller  
Word count: 848  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 185 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken receives word of his eggs.

Won second place for prompt!

* * *

"Pack now. We will return to the mainland today," Sesshoumaru informed him before walking away and silently seating himself beneath the nearest tree. Jaken watched him until he had closed his eyes and, with a shrug, he quickly found the sack he had kept their food in on the way here and began trimming down the plants in the garden. Originally he had planned on just uprooting all of them to make it faster when it was time to pack them up, but as he thought about it, they would probably be returning next Winter as well and it would make his life much easier if the garden was still here.

Obviously it would need some tending to upon their return, but that would no doubt be better than having to start over from scratch again. Taking a quick look around for the dragon to make sure it wouldn't be getting in his way, and finding it already laying down beside Sesshoumaru, Jaken quickly gathered up all he could and began searching for more when he had finished without having collected enough for the both of them. Soon enough he had finished his task and made his way over to Sesshoumaru after making sure that he had left nothing behind. "We are ready to go, my lord," Jaken informed him as soon as he opened his eyes.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru stood and beckoned him closer. As soon as Jaken was within the reach of his cloud, holding onto the leash so the dragon couldn't get away, Sesshoumaru drew his power out beneath them and quickly took off into the sky. The trip back seemed to take more time than it had to get there, which Jaken chalked up to Sesshoumaru being more in a hurry to get away from the wolves than to get back. Soon enough, however, the group was once again back on solid ground and instantly Sesshoumaru began walking in what seemed like a random direction to the others.

Knowing they would follow, he didn't bother telling them to and instead just walked in silence; not a single word passing between them for hours. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, not long after they had finished eating dinner, that the silence was finally broken. "You have a visitor," was all he said before sitting down beneath a tree; leaving Jaken standing there confused. The dragon, however, wasn't bothered at all by the sudden stop or incoming company and simply began searching around for food.

Deciding it would do no good to remind the dragon that it had just finished eating, Jaken opted to just stand there silently while he waited for whoever it was. Though honestly, he was already certain he knew what they would be coming to tell him, even if he didn't know exactly which toad it was. Sure enough, only a few minutes later a toad had crossed the threshold into the small clearing they were waiting in and quickly told him what he was waiting to hear once he was instructed to speak. "Prince Jaken, your eggs have hatched. All but one, that is. Your lady mother believes the last is waiting for your return to come into the world since the egg is not actually an unhatchable."

Nodding his head in understanding, Jaken turned toward Sesshoumaru about to ask him to return to his clan, when he noticed the demon lord was already standing nearby; staring off into the surrounding forest. "I have a matter to attend to elsewhere. I will retrieve you and the dragon when I return," Sesshoumaru informed him before disappearing into the forest before Jaken had the chance to respond. Already used to his abrupt departures, Jaken simply shrugged off his fellow toad's confused look as he turned back to him with a smile.

"Go on ahead and let them know I am coming. I am sure my mother would want time to prepare things for me. We will follow along shortly." Nodding his head in agreement, the toad bowed to Jaken before turning around and heading back the way he had come only a minute before. Glancing over his shoulder at the dragon, Jaken called for him to follow before starting after the toad. As the two of them walked at a pace he was sure the dragon would be comfortable with, Jaken began to speak; though the dragon wasn't really sure if he was speaking to it or himself.

"New life has begun, dragon. And though I am not able to pass on my lordship to my kin, I now have dozens of heirs. My first batch of tadpoles have hatched and I can not wait to meet them. It is said that the best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched, that they must be felt with the heart and I think I can finally understand what they mean. I have not even met them yet and already they fill my heart with warmth and affection. Come dragon, let's go meet my tadpoles."


	186. Unexpected interruption

Title: Unexpected interruption  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Rest or Wrest  
Word count: 224  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 186 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken's trip back home is interrupted by an unfriendly arrival.

* * *

Excited about the prospects of being able to see his newly hatched young, Jaken paid far less attention to his surroundings than he should have been. If he had been concentrating like he knew to do, he would have sensed the demon's presence long before it had ever began to speak. Not because he was powerful enough to sense such a strong demon, but because it had been following them long enough that he would have had to be completely powerless to not sense by the time it broke the silence.

For even the dragon, young as it was, was able to sense the incoming danger and began scanning the trees on either side of the dirt trail they followed. However, this went unnoticed by his guardian as he was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the dragon's growing concern. No, it took the demon speaking suddenly to draw the toad prince's attention.

"A mythical two-headed dragon is not so mythical after all," a dark, sinister voice called out causing Jaken to stop suddenly and, had he not already been cold blooded, his blood certainly would have run cold. "It shall make the perfect addition to the rest of my collection," the voice informed them cruelly; easily letting both of them know the demon had nothing good planned for the dragon.


	187. Voice from the shadows

Title: Voice from the shadows  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Cancer  
Word count: 267  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 187 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken's taunts prove ineffective.

Won first place for prompt!

* * *

Not about to let some demon even threaten to take something under his care, Jaken moved defiantly in front of the dragon as he raised the staff of two heads; doing his best to judge the direction the disembodied voice was coming from so he could put himself between it and the dragon. Glancing around the immediate area, Jaken's search for the demon came up empty and he quickly decided it would be best to draw it out promptly.

The longer it stayed in the shadows, the more time his nerves had to wear him own and cause him to make a mistake; to blink and give the demon an opening. "Are you a demon or a coward?!" Jaken called out mockingly into the surrounding forest. "Come out of the shadows and face me if you are not afraid!"

His taunts did not have the desired effect he was hoping for as the demon began chuckling darkly at his demands instead of growing angry at them. In fact, the only thing it did accomplish for the toad demon was confirming the demon to be female as her laugh was far too high pitched for a male demon to have made.

"Tiny demon, why would I ever want to come out into the light when I am powered by the shadows themselves? Would the water demon leave the lake to fight? Would a flying demon not make his assault an aerial one? Would a tiny demon, such as yourself, not fight with great numbers?" the demon called out, her shrill voice like a cancer to his ears.


	188. The felling of Jaken

Title: The felling of Jaken  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: "Tis one thing to be tempted, another thing to fall" by William Shakespeare  
Word count: 622  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 188 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken learns the hard way that his defenses are wide open.

Won second place for prompt!

* * *

Instead of answering her questions, as they were no doubt rhetorical anyways, Jaken concentrated on what she said about herself. She was powered by the shadows. There was only one demon he had ever heard of that could draw power from shadows or darkness and, much like they both had with the two-headed dragon, Jaken had believed them to be a myth.

An old elders' tale they would tell tadpoles to keep them in line and out of trouble. A tale that had given him more than one nightmare back when he was a young tadpole. Even as he remembered years long past, Jaken whispered out loud, "A dream plaguing demon."

Once more she chuckled at him, causing a shiver to run down his spine from her chilly tone alone, before answering, "You are correct, toad, but knowing what I am will do you no good." While Jaken was still carefully watching the direction the voice had been coming from, the demon stealthfully slithered her way through the shadows; coming out into the sun behind the pair where their backs were exposed.

Without warning, the demons raked her claws down Jaken's back before darting back into the shadows before he even had the chance to scream. Once the pain had registered in his mind, which in turn instructed him to scream, Jaken did just that; startling the already frightened dragon beside him. The loud, piercing scream startled the birds in the nearby trees causing them to quickly scatter in all directions.

As he fell forward, already feeling consciousness beginning to leave him, Jaken could only watch helplessly as the demon reached out from the shadows once more; grabbing onto the leash before Jaken had even dropped it. As the demon wrenched it from his fingers, he could only stare at her thin, charred hand as she clenched the leash and began pulling it back into the shadows.

Falling to the ground, Jaken barely managed to hear her next words; which she spoke directly to the dragon. Apparently Jaken had already been dismissed and forgotten about. "I can not wait to add you to my eternal collection," the demon laughed even as she pulled the struggling dragon into the darkness. As much as he fought to stay awake, Jaken soon lost the battle and fell unconscious; his head falling to rest of the ground with a soft thump.

Even in his unconscious state, a single thought coursed through his mind repeatedly; almost as if it was mocking him for his failure. His failure to protect the dragon, to defeat the demon, to even see the threat that was right behind him. 'Tis one thing to be tempted, another thing to fall', his mind told him over and over; taunting him through his subconscious. He had been tempted into believing that he was safe because he was sure he was guarding the direction the voice was coming from. He had been tempted with the idea that he was powerful because he was allowed to follow along behind one as powerful as his lord and savior.

There was just no way that Lord Sesshoumaru would allow a weakling to follow him and so Jaken himself must have been rather powerful in his own right. He had been tempted to believe he was better than he truly was and he had fallen completely. He had fallen into the demon's trap and to his own ego's nefarious trap. He was weak to temptation and it had cost him the dragon and, even if he managed to survive the demon's cowardly assault, it would cost him his life. Either he would end up losing it trying to retrieve the dragon or Sesshoumaru would take it for his failure.


	189. The stuff of nightmares

Title: The stuff of nightmares  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: "My life is my message" by Gandhi  
Word count: 1232  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 189 of Jaken's Ballad. Rest of the story can be found a href=" s/6305970/1/Jakens_Ballad"span style="font-size: "uhere./u/span/a  
Prompt Summary: Jaken regains consciousness to find his worst fear has become a reality.

Note: If you haven't done so already, please check out a href=" . "span style="font-size: "uJaken's Pain/u/span/a for a teaser to this entry.

Won first place for prompt!

* * *

There was a lot Jaken did not know when he first felt consciousness returning to him some time later. He did not know how long he had been out or which direction the demon had taken the dragon in. He did not know if the dragon was alright still or if it had suffered a fate worse than he had. He did not know if the dragon was screaming and crying out for him or frozen in fear. He did not know if he would be able to defeat the demon or if he would end up losing his life trying.

In fact, of all the things he did not know, there were only two things which Jaken did know at that moment when consciousness returned to him. That his head was pounding and that he needed to find the dragon fast. As he pushed himself up off of the ground, about to rub his eyes in hope of elating some of the pain with a quick massage, he soon realized something was off. His arms seemed to push him further off of the ground than he could remember them ever doing before.

Confused, but assuming it was probably just his headache causing him to feel off, Jaken blinked open his as he glanced around the area surrounding him, but yet again something seemed wrong. Blinking his eyes a few more times for good measure, Jaken went back to his earlier plan and rubbed his eyes. But as he opened them once more, he quickly realized what had seemed different to him a moment before still did.

He could not see. That is not to say that he was blind, but that he could not see everything he was supposed to. As a member of the toad clan, a small demon that tended to be looked upon as prey by nearly every other clan of demons out there, the Kami had seen fit to bless them with large eyes that allowed them to see everything in the 180 degrees in front of them; leaving only what was behind them hidden from their sight.

But now, Jaken could not see what was to his left or right without turning his head. He could not see what was above his eyes or below his nose without moving his eyes. Even the colors seemed to have changed in the time he was unconscious; colors becoming dimmer, shadows darker, even the air around him seemed to become a more depressing hue. This did not sit well with Jaken; he needed his sight the way it was supposed to be if he was to be able to see threats coming. His world, that had once been beautiful, now seemed to depress him with the simple act of existing.

Such new information presented itself as a bad omen to Jaken and he decided to voice his disapproval, "The world is ugly." More so than he had been when he first awoke or had opened his eyes, Jaken found himself startled and taken completely off guard by the sound of his own voice. It wasn't; his that is. It was low and hard sounding, not the normal higher pitch he was accustomed to. None of what he had discovered upon waking had Jaken's mood improving any and instead, caused him to grow even more worried and concerned by what might happen next.

Deciding he was never going to get to the bottom of what was going on by just standing around staring off into space, especially when it was admittedly less space than he was used to staring off into, Jaken glanced around the area once more; this time actually in search of something tangible. Much to his surprise, luck was on his side for once. Only a few feet away, there was a large puddle of dingy water; no doubt left over from the storm that had passed over their camp.

Making his way over to it, Jaken took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, somehow certain that he was not going to like what he would see in his own reflection. Reminding himself that the dragon did not have much, if any, time for him to waste dreading the inevitable, Jaken squared his oddly large feeling shoulders and glanced down into the pool of muddy rain water; practically screaming in fright when he saw what was reflected back at him.

It took him nearly a full minute to realize the image was actually himself, only truly believing this new revelation once he had spun around enough times to make himself thoroughly dizzy without spotting the threat he had seen, and once his mind had caught up to his eyes, Jaken screamed once more. Quite understandably really. What else could you do when you look at your own reflection and find a monster staring back at you?

Perhaps monster was too harsh of a word, or at least Jaken would come to that conclusion once he had the chance to calm down a bit, but at the moment, he couldn't have cared less about politically correctness. All that matter to him in that moment when he stared down at the monstrosity that he had become, forcefully swallowing the growing lump in his throat that threatened to bring tears to his smaller than normal yellow eyes, was that his life was over.

"My life is my message," Jaken told his reflection sadly, reaching out foreign fingers to gently run them across the water's surface; causing his image to be distorted by ripples. "And my message is that I have failed. I am a failure. I am unworthy." His face scrunching with unreleased rage, Jaken slammed his fist into the puddle, causing the filthy water to spray out in all directions; unnoticed by him. Rising to his full height, nearly double what it had been before he had lost consciousness, Jaken glared in the direction he had seen the demon's hand.

"So the legends are true. Dream plaguing demons make your worst fear your reality," Jaken told the empty air around him. "Very well. Before this nightmare claims my life, I shall become hers. You shall rue the day you chose to make Jaken, Prince of the toad clan, your opponent, demon wench. If it is the last thing I do before I am killed for what I have become, I will be the end of you," Jaken swore as he grabbed the staff of two heads from where it had landed on the ground and headed off in the direction he had seen her dragging the dragon off in.

Behind him, unnoticed as he was too wrapped up in thoughts of revenge upon the demon for stealing the dragon and causing him to become what his lord hated most in the world, Jaken left behind a trail of his own to follow; even as he came upon broken branches he was certain the dragon had left for him. If he had noticed the bright red drops of blood that lead back to a rather large puddle, that had formed in the patch of burnt grass where he had fallen, he would have had even more cause for concern, but as he did not realize or remember that he had been injured by the demon, they were left for another demon to notice and be caused to worry.


	190. Estimation

Title: Estimation

Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Problem  
Word count: 282  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 190 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken wonders if humans always have difficulties.

* * *

As Jaken continued to follow the trail he was certain the dragon had somehow managed to leave for him, he could not believe how winded he became with every step. More than once, he had to stop to lean against a sturdy tree to catch his breath and that made no sense to him at all.

He had walked for six straight days with his lord when they first began traveling together and it had taken him far longer that this to get tired. Now it took all of his strength to keep him standing and all of his energy just to move a single step. The only explanation that he could think of, the only thing that had changed about him since that day, was the fact that he was now human.

Were humans simply unable to travel for long distances without needing rest? Did they always feel this weak and tired? Were they unable to catch their breath from the simple act of walking? Jaken had no way of knowing the answer anytime soon, but if he was right, he really needed to change back to normal.

It was bad enough already that his lord would abandon him and his people would refuse his return while in this form, if he could not even manage to walk around for a bit, he stood no chance of living for very long. If his math was right, he would not even last a week at this pace. No his only hope was to find the dream plaguing demon and pray she knew a way to reverse what she had done to him. If not, he had a serious problem on his hands.


	191. The first prince

Title: The first prince  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger." by Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche  
Word count: 1124  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 191 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken thinks back on a legend of his clan to try and gain strength.

* * *

Weaving his way between bushes and trees, surprised he wasn't getting scratched by the branches he was hitting, branches that would have been far too high for him to reach before, Jaken was reminded of an expression his elders had passed for many generations. It was believed, in fact, that it dated back to the first prince of his people so said it upon realizing that they would always be considered prey for those larger than themselves.

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger," Jaken repeated out loud, though he sounded far less certain of this fact than the great first prince had. Stories had been passed down from generation to generation about how the clan was so certain they were doomed and would fall soon. That they would never make it passed the first generation.

How many were unable to even lift themselves from the ground once more as all seemed hopeless for them. Then suddenly a single toad had risen up, one who it is believed was an ancestor of Jaken's though it could not be proven as there was no longer any records from that time, and he gave the greatest speech that has ever been known to the toad clan since then and he ended it with those inspiring words.

Legend has it, that the moment he finished, the entire clan was revitalized with the knowledge that they could get passed this. The sprung up from where they lay and marched into battle against the demons that were attacking them. They were out numbered a hundred to one, each demon ten times the size of each toad, but somehow they managed to come out victorious.

Some even say that while they were fighting, each toadsmen chanted that very line with each and every swing of their sticks. For that is what they were armed with. While the opposing side had claws the size of a toad's entire body and fangs twice that. While they drooled acid and shot flames from their mouths, the toadsmen only had the sticks they were able to pick up off of the ground.

Or at least, that is how the elders tell the story. Honestly Jaken has never really believed most of it, especially since the elders can never actually name a single type of demon with all those abilities, but he is certain its foundation is based in truth. He has seen inspiring speeches lift up the spirits of those too tired to fight and bring them to victory.

Heck he has given a couple of them himself, but right now the words of the first prince rang hollow and uninspiring. There was nothing for him to get inspired for, nothing to help push him that final distance to victory. He would save the dragon for he had to, he was already going to be letting down Sesshoumaru enough by what he had become that he would not dare add letting the dragon be lost to that.

And as much as he hoped and prayed there would be a way to change him back, he couldn't let himself believe it was true. It would be hard enough to pick himself back up when it turned out there wasn't a way, but if he worked himself up believing it would be so, he would be far too devastated when there wasn't. But none of that really mattered at that moment and as Jaken turned his thoughts away from the ill fated conclusion to this journey, he concentrated on the task at hand; finding the demon's lair.

Much to his surprise and relief, it was a task that turned out to be far easier than he could have imagined. He had only just started walking again after his most recent rest stop when all of a sudden he heard a loud crash coming from somewhere nearby. Stopping to listen closely to the noise, hoping to determine what had caused it and where exactly it was coming from, he was happy to realize the next sound did both.

Renewed with energy he thought he didn't have left, Jaken picked up his pace as he started rushing toward the sound of a woman screaming, "Stop that this instant you wretched mongrel! That isn't to be eaten!" followed by a loud crash. Knowing the dragon as he did, it was not hard for him to figure out the accompanying crash had something to do with whatever it was that the dragon was eating. Especially when the demon screamed in outrage right after the crash.

Able to follow the sounds back to their source, especially when they seem to be repeating themselves in an unending loop, Jaken found himself momentarily confused when he was certain he had arrived at the location only to find himself standing in front of a mountainside. A quick glance around to insure he had not missed some cave entrance, Jaken scratched his head when he came up empty.

"Stop that you stupid dragon! That is priceless!" the dream plaguing demon cried out not long before another crash was heard. It was much easier to tell it was the sound of breaking pottery this close to the source of the noise. Stepping forward, about to run his hands along the mountain to see if there was a masking charm in front of the entrance that prevented him from seeing it, he was surprised when the ground below him suddenly squeaked.

Especially since dirt usually doesn't squeak. Realizing what it meant rather quickly, Jaken leaned down and searched for the handle to the door below him. Once he knew where to search, it did not take long for him to find it. Pulling open the small wooden door, Jaken briefly wondered if his new, larger form would be able to fit, before the squeaking of the unused door turned his attention back to what he was doing.

For a moment, even as he quietly stepped down the stairs that lead underground, he allowed himself to wonder how the demon had gotten the dirt back on top of the door if she had led the dragon down this way, but soon decided she must have simply gone a different way. Perhaps he had stumbled upon her escape tunnel and not the main entrance.

Seeing lights flickering ahead, causing shadows to dance around on the walls, Jaken turned his attention back to what might lie ahead. Steadying himself for the difficulties he was about to face, he was more than a bit startled by her reaction to his presence. The moment he had rounded the corner, bringing himself in full view of anyone that might be looking his way, the dream plaguing demon turned toward him and screamed, "You!"


	192. Reunion

Title: Reunion  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Royal  
Word count: 394  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 192 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken finds out what has been going on at the demon's lair.

* * *

"You!" the demon screamed once more as she turned toward him fully and suddenly appeared in front of him; apparently moving in the instant that he blinked. "Do you have any idea what that monster has done?!" she screamed at him as she gestured over her shoulder where the dragon had yet to notice his arrival and still continued to munch away on a nearby plant.

"Take that monster back! It has caused a hundred species of plants to go extinct by eating the last living specimens. They are gone. Lost forever because that thing can't stop eating. Take it and be gone from this place!" the demon insisted and unable to help himself, Jaken laughed.

"You know, I am half tempted to leave the dragon here to finish the job. It would be a fitting punishment, do you not think?" Jaken inquired with a smirk, ignoring the growl coming from the incredibly annoyed demon before him. He never got to hear how she would respond, though Jaken was certain it was probably better that way, as the dragon picked that moment to finally notice his presence.

Rushing toward him, the small dragon easily knocked Jaken back on his rump and began to eagerly lick his face with one of its heads while the other stared at him in silence; a confused expression on its face. Paying the look no mind, as he did not feel like explaining his human form at the moment, the once royal toad prince questioned jokingly, "Have you gained weight?"

Hearing the hiss of warning coming from the dream plaguing demon, Jaken wisely decided against annoying her further. "Come on, it is time we leave," Jaken instructed as he rose to his feet and grabbed onto the leash that was still connected to the dragon. Making his way back the same way he had come in, Jaken pulled the dragon along behind him; both walking in silence until they had reached the surface once more.

Back underground where the demon watched their departure, she grumbled to herself once they were out of sight, "You are lucky little dragon that I could not bear to end your existence as well, but enough species have ended today as it is. It will not matter for long, however, as you will not survive very long once your master succumbs to his wounds."


	193. Sesshoumaru's instructions

Title: Sesshoumaru's instructions  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: Picture of Kagome opening Inuyasha's shirt  
Word count: 419  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 193 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Sesshoumaru returns and questions Jaken's lack of action.

Note: Going with the broad idea of checking for wounds as I believe that is what she was doing.

* * *

Not long after they had settled down to rest for a moment, Jaken too weak to continue moving, the dragon lifted up its head at the same moment that Jaken felt the returning presence of their lord. Attempting to rise to his feet so he could properly bow as Sesshoumaru entered the small clearing, he instead nearly fell to the ground in exhaustion. He was able to catch himself on the tree he was leaning against at the last moment.

Long before Sesshoumaru had appeared in the clearing, the overwhelming scent of his ward's blood filled his nose; taunting him. He had failed to protect that which was his yet again. Sesshoumaru did not fail, he succeeded all he attempted. He mastered everything he sought to learn. He bested everyone ever thought great at their craft and yet he could not stop a tiny toad from bleeding.

And what was more than that was the fact that the blood still flowed and smelt fresh, yet their was stale, dried blood in the air as well. Could he be so wounded that he was unable to tend to himself? Picking up his pace, Sesshoumaru had made his way to the clearing in record time; even for himself. But what he found confused him far more than his inability to keep the toad from getting hurt.

He was just sitting there, leaning against a tree while he none to slowly bled to death. While a quick glance of him informed him that the wound was on his back, surely he could have at least laid down in mud so the dirt could stop the bleeding some as it dried.

But, for some inexplicable reason, he had not attempted to stop the bleeding at all. Yet, as Sesshoumaru arrived, he tried to stand; no doubt planning to bow even in his weak condition. "Jaken why are you bleeding and why have you not tended your wounds?" Sesshoumaru demanded, ignoring his failed attempt to bow.

"My lord, I am not bleeding. Should you not be complaining about my appearance?" Jaken questioned confused as he tried again to rise to his feet, only accomplishing to repeat his earlier actions. Giving up, Jaken decided it was best to stay where he was and glanced back up at Sesshoumaru.

Raising an eyebrow at him in question, Sesshoumaru opted to not respond to his odd question verbally. Instead, he turned his attention back to the more pressing matter. "Tend to your wounds before you bleed to death."


	194. The Dream Plaguing Demon's true power

Title: The Dream Plaguing Demon's true power  
Author: Hairann  
Prompt: "Carry out a random act of kindness, with no expectation of reward, safe in the knowledge that one day someone might do the same for you."  
by Princess Diana  
Word count: 870  
Characters: Jaken/Sesshoumaru, Lord and servant relationship, not a BL story.  
Summary: Part 194 of Jaken's Ballad.  
Prompt Summary: Jaken learns the true power of the demon that transformed him.

* * *

Confused, Jaken could only scratch his head as he went over the events from earlier. "I was pretty sure the demon had scratched me, but when I woke up, there was no wound. But I had been turned human," Jaken explained, once again getting the raised eyebrow in response.

This time, however, Sesshoumaru opted to follow up the gesture with a verbal addition. "You met a dream plaguing demon," Sesshoumaru pointed out matter-of-factly without any hint that his words could be considered a question. Seeing Jaken nod his head and about to question how he knew that, Sesshoumaru answered before he could.

"The demon's true power is distracting its prey while the wound they inflicted slowly bleeds them. You are not human, Jaken, you are hallucinating. Now come here so I may tend your wound," Sesshoumaru instructed even as he was gracefully seating himself on the ground. Waiting until Jaken was standing before him, his back to him, Sesshoumaru carefully removed the ruined clothes; being far more gentle than anyone would have imagined he could be.

Tearing the now useless cloth into long strips, he set most of them aside before taking the last one and gently wiped it across the three jagged gashes that ran down Jaken's back. Unable to get all of it off without a clean water source, and not wanting to risk waiting until he could find one to deal with the bleeding, Sesshoumaru decided a proper wash could wait until after the wound had closed.

Once he was certain he had wiped away all of the blood he could, he allowed some of his own poison to seep into a mostly clean strip of cloth. "The demon has a poison in her claws that both masks the pain and prevents the wound from closing. The only way to close them is to apply a stronger poison," Sesshoumaru explained one moment before pressing the poisonous cloth down on his back, causing Jaken to scream out in pain.

Wanting to get his mind off of the pain, Sesshoumaru, who was never one to carry out random acts of kindness, inquired, "Dream plaguing demons cause their victims to hallucinate their worst fears. Why is your worst fear being human when you did not seem to even have an opinion on them just recently."

"My worst fear is not being human because of how I feel about them. It is because of how you feel about them, my lord. If I had really been turned human, I would not be able to follow you around anymore." Much to the surprise of everyone in the clearing, though neither of he dragon heads showed any sign that they had actually heard it, Sesshoumaru snorted in response.

It took both of them a good few seconds to even realize who had made such a sound, but neither of them grew any attention to the fact once they had figured it out. Deciding to move passed such an undignified out burst quickly, Sesshoumaru explained, "It is not your lack of humanity that is the reason I allow you to follow me, Jaken, but your unwavering loyalty."

"If that is true, my lord," Jaken began even though he was unable to believe Sesshoumaru truly was certain he had his complete loyalty. He did of course, but Jaken was sure the demon lord would require much more than he had been able to give as proof so far to count him as completely trustworthy. No doubt many had betrayed him before as that was how it always went with those in power. They never knew who they could trust because so many were just after their power and would pretend to be their ally. "Would you still have allowed me to follow you if I had been turned human?"

"Yes, though I doubt you would have been given the chance had you been human when we first met. I have no desire to take a human as a ward," Sesshoumaru insisted, having no idea that he would prove himself a liar in about two hundred years.

For a moment, Jaken smiled at the idea that his worst fear was unfounded, as Sesshoumaru finished tying off the last strip of cloth around his back, before he double over in pain as the last of the poison's masking power had been removed by Sesshoumaru's poison. The instant it did, all of the pain Jaken should have been feeling made itself known all at once.

Glancing over at Sesshoumaru, Jaken quickly apologized, "Forgive me my lord," before losing consciousness and falling to the ground. Before his head could hit the unyielding dirt, the dragon quickly placed its body beneath his head to catch him. Though it was not the most comfortable landing, for either of them, it was better than the alternative.

"Stay," Sesshoumaru commanded the dragon, one of its heads glancing up and nodding at him while the other kept watch over the unconscious toad, before covering the clearing in a heavy layer of his scent; knowing it would deter anyone else from trying to get near his wards. Without another word, he turned and headed off in the direction Jaken's trail of blood led him in.


End file.
